Send The Pain Below
by Hate myself
Summary: Es una historia Slash, HPDM.  Trata acerca de las situaciones a las cuales se vio envuelto Harry Potter después de dar muerte a Voldemort y como es que no desea regresar más a Hogwarts ni desea saber más nada de nadie.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

La historia es SLASH, así que si no te gusta ese género no la leas.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo 1

Viejos Rencores

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, coloreado por tonos metálicos como si de pronto una capa gruesa de metal hubiera cubierto totalmente la atmósfera. Un joven de mirada distraída se encontraba de pie justo frente a la ventana de aquel viejo edificio abandonado, en su "habitación" si se pudiera llamar así a aquel cuarto deteriorado en el cual tenía una cama, un ropero y un viejo radio. Aquel lugar de paredes maltrechas y el cual aún contaba con algunos cuántos muebles desparramados, se convirtieron en lo que ahora era la casa del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter. Veía sonriendo algo burlón como las personas comenzaban a correr por las calles de Londres tratando de esconderse de la lluvia que caía fuertemente por aquel lugar. Dio un sorbo a ese chocolate caliente y después de dejar la taza sobre una mesita de madera, ya vieja y algo roída, tomo su chamarra negra de tela, se puso una gorra y abriendo la puerta salió hacia su trabajo.

Harry después de haber salido de aquel año en Hogwarts, en el cual venció y dio muerte a aquel ser oscuro llamado Voldemort se vio en la necesidad de pasar tres días en la enfermería de aquella institución. Ron y Hermione, junto a Neville y sus demás compañeros lo fueron visitando durante su estancia en la enfermería, Harry se sentía muy feliz al verse rodeado de tanta gente que era querida para él; y aunque había perdido a su padrino, Sirius Black así como también a su querido profesor y amigo Lupin; pensaba que al menos aún contaba con la amistad verdadera de sus compañeros. Solo se llenaba de nostalgia en algunas ocasiones en las cuales se acordaba del viejo director Dumbledore, siempre apoyándolo, lo añoraba bastante. Harry podía sentirse tranquilo, ya que al parecer, ahora si iban a vivir tranquilos él y sus amigos. Durante el final del segundo día y durante su tercer día de reposo en la enfermería, pudo notar que ya casi nadie había ido a visitarlo; pensó que seguramente se debía a que quizás estarían ocupados arreglando sus pertenencias para salir de vacaciones y volver nuevamente a Hogwarts, pero ahora a graduarse de dicha institución. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Potter, quien al termino de su tercer día de reposo, ya deseaba salir y encontrarse nuevamente con su pelirrojo amigo y la castaña gruñona y sabelotodo de Hermione Granger. Ya se imaginaba pasar sus vacaciones en la madriguera, jugando quizás quidditch al lado de los Weasley y saboreando nuevamente aquel pastel que sabía hornear tan deliciosamente la señora Molly. Cerró los ojos y durmió sintiendo una paz interior la cual no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Al despertar, se le hizo extraño el no ver a sus amigos a su lado _–"quizás estén arreglando aún sus maletas"-_ pensó Harry, se puso de pie y poniéndose sus zapatos vio venir a la señora Pumfrey, con un frasco transparente el cual contenía alguna clase de poción.

-Buenos días señora Pumfrey.

-Buenos días Harry... –se acercó al chico vertiendo en un vaso un poco de aquel contenido cristalino- ya sólo te queda este sorbo y estarás totalmente recuperado.

-Gracias... –le sonrió y haciendo una cara de asco, tuvo que pasarse aquel líquido amargo- ... creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a estos brebajes...

-Vamos Harry, es por tu bien –le sonrió- y ahora, eres libre Harry, puedes irte a dónde plazcas...

-Gracias Señora Pumfrey –se despidió mientras salía corriendo de la enfermería. Su animosa carrera por los pasillos se fue apagando cada vez más al ver que no veía a nadie a su alrededor; tal parecía que solamente él se encontraba en todo Hogwarts. Pensó en la Torre de Gryffindor y corrió para buscar ahí a sus amigos, a lo mejor aún se encontraban ahí esperándolo para irse de vacaciones. Llegó corriendo hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y después de una bienvenida y una sonrisa de parte de aquella mujer en el cuadro, Harry entró a aquel lugar. Su sonrisa se desapareció de sus labios al ver aquel cuarto vacío, la idea de que tal vez encontraría a Ron durmiendo en su habitación, lo hizo sentirse nuevamente esperanzado. Harry abrió la puerta de los dormitorios y vio todas las camas hechas, no había indicio de que hubiera alguien ahí. Comenzó a sentir un poco de duda y camino entre las camas buscando algún indicio de que estuviera alguien ahí.

Pasaron las horas y Potter, con la mirada totalmente perdida y los ánimos todos decaídos, se encontraba sentado en su cama; viendo como al parecer era verdad que solamente el se encontraba en Hogwarts. De pronto su rostro se ilumino y corrió hacia la oficina de la ahora directora, McGonagall. Se situó frente a aquella gárgola de piedra y después de decir la clave, ésta giró y dio paso a las escaleras de caracol. Harry se vio apresurado subiéndolas, hasta llegar a la puerta de madera de aquel cuarto. Tocó sintiéndose algo ansioso, hasta oír la voz rasposa de su maestra.

-Pase...

-Señorita McGonagall... –entró Harry algo apenado- no está ocupada...?

-No Harry, claro que no... –le sonrió.

-Maestra...digo, Directora –se apresuro a corregirse- me preguntaba dónde están todos?

-¿En dónde están? –lo miro algo extrañada ante la pregunta- Harry... estamos en vacaciones, todos regresaron a sus casas...

-P-pero... Ron? Hermione? –le preguntó incrédulo- también ellos se fueron?

La Directora McGonagall vio a Harry algo contrariada sin saber que decirle, los Weasley habían venido por Ron para llevarlo a un viaje el cual habían planeado en esas vacaciones, y aunque Molly y Arthur hubieran invitado a Potter, éste se encontraba en su segundo día internado en la enfermería, y como ya tenían el tiempo apresurado y el boleto del tren para otro día, se vieron obligados a dejar que Harry continuara en su reposo para que no fuera a sufrir consecuencias después. Así que los Weasley se fueron a vacacionar sin llevar a Harry con ellos, Ron se había ido sintiéndose culpable y casi molesto con sus padres. En el caso de Hermione, ella se había ido con sus padres pensando en que el ojiverde seguramente pasaría sus vacaciones en compañía de la familia Weasley, así que partió hacia sus ahora pacíficas y emocionantes vacaciones en la playa junto a su familia. –Harry... siento tener que decirte que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que partir con sus padres... ellos hubieran querido quedarse, pero, estabas en reposo y no podías salir aún...

-Qué? –preguntó Harry incrédulo a lo que oía y sintiendo como un sentimiento comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta y oprimir su pecho.

-Sí Harry... –suspiró McGonagall- era necesario que siguieras tu tratamiento médico, ya después podrás unirte nuevamente con ellos...

-Gracias... –dijo Harry finalmente mientras un montón de pensamientos e ideas comenzaban a llenar su cabeza. Sintió una gran tristeza, se sentía solo, comenzaba a sentirse como si fuera en realidad una carga para los Weasley. Entró a la habitación en la torre Gryffindor y comenzó a empacar para irse nuevamente a casa de sus tíos los Dursley. Acabo de guardar sus pertenencias y se dejo caer sentado a la cama mientras no podía evitar el que unas gruesas lágrimas saladas se deslizaran por su rostro. Comenzaba a tener sentimientos encontrados, era que en realidad solo les había importado mientras aun estuviera vivo Lord Voldemort? Se sacudió aquella idea de la cabeza y tomando sus maletas partió hacia casa de sus tíos.

Llegó a casa de sus ahora únicos familiares sin evitar el oír nuevamente aquella "calurosa bienvenida" de "ojalá nunca hubieras regresado" o esa otra frase "te hubiera dado muerte ese dichoso mago". Ya a Harry el escucharlas le venía igual, ya no deseaba saber nada así que arrastrando su maleta subió a su habitación, encerrándose nuevamente. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras aún pensaba en porque sus amigos lo habían dejado. Pasó una semana cuando Harry ya estaba firmemente convencido en que sus amigos eran en realidad unos hipócritas, que solo mientras Voldemort estuvo vivo fue que lo trataron como un amigo de verdad; así como también sus maestros, aunque en realidad no esperaba nada de ellos, pero sus amigos... eso si lo sentía como una traición. Pasaron otros tres días en los que Harry trataba de no ver a sus parientes, pero como siempre sucedía, se metía en problemas sin tener que ver en ellos siquiera y después de tener otra discusión y altercado con los Dursley, Harry, simplemente harto de todo, empacó su maleta y huyó de aquella casa para siempre. Estuvo caminando por horas en las calles de Londres, hasta que de pronto se encontró en un lugar el cual no sabía que existiera, sus ojos dieron con un viejo edificio abandonado, y sonriendo, tomo aquella construcción como su ahora nuevo hogar. Entró a aquel lugar, tenia un pequeño recibidor y unas escaleras tan llenas de polvo como el viejo salón de pociones. La primer planta de aquel lugar tenía una cocina, al parecer un pequeño comedor, una habitación algo amplia, lo que para Harry sería quizás como una bodega para guardar todo aquello que no fuera a necesitar mientras. Subió las escaleras a la segunda planta y se encontró con tres habitaciones y un baño. Después de echar un vistazo por todo aquel lugar, sonrió encontrando aquella casa vieja de su agrado. Los primeros días fueron bastante cansados ya que se puso a limpiar todo, y después de una dura faena, se permitió descansar en aquella cama vieja que estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

A la mañana siguiente se puso de pie y salió a la calle en busca de trabajo, ya que como no tenía estudios muggles, le sería algo imposible encontrar un buen empleo. Caminó por las calles hasta dar con un establecimiento de comida rápida el cual estaba relativamente cerca de donde ahora vivía y en el cual solicitaban ayudante. Harry sonrió y sintiendo algo de nervios, se aventuró a entrar a aquel establecimiento a solicitar el puesto que ofrecían. Fue así como ahora Harry Potter, mesero de "El buen sazón", se ganaba la vida.

Pasaban los días y Harry ya había dejado de sentir rencor hacia aquel par de amigos de los cuales antes no se separaba, ya tenía tanto de no verlos que comenzó a sentir que ya no eran tan importantes como para seguir pensando en ellos. Harry ahora se veía más maduro, su cuerpo lucía atlético y bien torneado; sin lugar a dudas Potter era una persona muy atractiva. Su cabello negro enmarcaba aún más el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, los cuales se veían con un brillo diferente; ya no tenían aquella inocencia de antes, ahora Harry era como un viejo lobo intentando sobrevivir en aquel Londres. Todas aquellas vivencias por las cuales estaba pasando lo hicieron más aislado y contribuyeron a que su carácter se hiciera más duro. Harry Potter ya no era más aquel chiquillo sumiso, que todo lo hacía sin protestar; no, ahora era un joven rebelde y con una forma de ser impulsiva y desinhibida. Su trabajo en aquel lugar de comidas rápidas lo había hecho más despierto y la amistad que ahora tenía con algunos chicos de su trabajo lo habían forjado en una persona más despierta e independiente.

Caminaba por las calles rumbo a su empleo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tal parecía que la lluvia no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, no intentaba correr y refugiarse en algún techo saliente para ocultarse de aquel aguacero, en realidad a él no le importaba. Llegó a su trabajo y después de dejar sus cosas en un locker, se dirigió al baño para secarse un poco.

-Te tomo la lluvia por sorpresa, no Harry? –le sonrió el dueño de aquel lugar.

-Tal parece... –le dijo con una sonrisa algo cómplice pasando por un lado de aquel rechoncho hombre.

-Será mejor que te apresures a secar, sino puedes resfriarte... y no pienso pagarte unas "vacaciones" en cama –le dijo a tono de broma.

-Lo sé... –Harry entró al baño, tomó una toalla que estaba colgada de un gancho y se secó la cabeza y lo que alcanzara a secarse de su ropa. Colgó nuevamente aquella tela y recargándose en el lavabo, levantó la vista hacia el espejo, viéndose en él. Quien fuera a decir que ese joven con cabello empapado y una ligera barbilla que empezaba a brotar era Harry Potter, el Mago más poderoso, aquel que había acabado con la amenaza de Voldemort. El ojiverde sonrió burlón ante aquel pensamiento y sacudiéndose el cabello salió del baño poniéndose su delantal y empezar a trabajar, como cada mañana lo hacía.

Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando Harry descansaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel establecimiento. Miraba hacia la ventana algo pensativo, extrañaba un poco la magia y todas aquellas locuras que hacía, pero si había algo a lo cual el estaba totalmente convencido era que nunca más pondría un pie en el Londres Mágico, ni en Hogwarts. Ya no deseaba formar parte de Gryffindor... ¿porqué razón era que separaban a los estudiantes en distintas casas¿qué eso no solo terminaría por dividir más a los alumnos? Ellos mismos estaban fomentando la competencia entre los mismos estudiantes, luego se quedaban sorprendidos ante el odio que reinaba entre la casa de "Slytherin" y la de "Gryffindor" _–Slytherin-_, suspiró el ojiverde¿qué sería de ese rubio aristocrático y farsante de Malfoy?. Harry sonrió algo nostálgico, en realidad sentía que ese rubio presumido fue el único que había sido sincero con él, y aunque a decir verdad el rubio sólo le mostraba cuánto era que lo odiaba, al menos había sido muy sincero, al menos Malfoy no había sido hipócrita como los que antes creía eran sus amigos.

-Descansando Harry? –le cortó los pensamientos una voz amigable. Harry levantó la vista viendo a su ahora amigo, Tom, tomar asiento frente a él.

-Sí, de hecho... –sonrió y siguió viendo hacia la ventana- estaba pensando que si ya no viene más gente voy a irme a la casa... no quisiera que me pillara la lluvia nuevamente.

-Lo sé... –le respondió mientras se recargaba en la mesa y veía también hacia la ventana- según dicen va a seguir lloviendo hasta el fin de semana.

-Eso dicen y al final termina pasando todo lo contrario.

-He he he, ya lo sé... nunca pronostican algo bien. Sabes? supe que en "El iguanas" hay espacio para un grupo... estaba pensando en hablar con el dueño del lugar y pedirle si nos da la oportunidad de tocar ahí... sería un poco más de dinero Harry.

-¿Ese no es el antro que esta sonando mucho?

-Sí, ese mismo –le respondió emocionado.

-No lo sé...

-Vamos Harry, hemos ganado más como grupo que en este empleo... además, nos vamos a divertir.

-Bien –le dijo finalmente- ya hablaste con los demás acerca de esto?

-Sí, estuve hablando con ellos ayer y los tres están de acuerdo en que hablemos con el dueño para que nos de la oportunidad de tocar.

-Bueno, me avisas dependiendo de lo que te digan... –le dijo y se puso de pie- ya me voy a casa.

-Sale, nos vemos.

Harry tomó sus cosas del locker y partió hacia su casa. En realidad no tenía ganas de tocar en ningún lugar, él era el vocalista de un grupo de rock el cual estaba integrado por Tom, el chavo que trabajaba junto a él en el establecimiento de comida rápida y otros tres chicos que había conocido en una salida que había tenido con su ahora amigo. Durante el tiempo que los conocía más se sentía identificado con ellos, en verdad no echaba de menos nada de lo que antes tenía, a no ser por Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore; quienes eran los únicos a quienes sentía extrañar. Llegó a su casa y aventando su chamarra negra al sillón, fue directo a acostarse a la cama. Había logrado costearse un poco más de muebles y ahora aquel caserón no lucía tan vacío. Cerró los ojos y fue quedándose dormido, arrullándose por un pensamiento que comenzaba a tener y al cual no deseaba darle importancia ya. A la mañana siguiente, el golpeteo a una de las ventanas de aquella habitación lo fueron despertando. Tallándose los ojos y aún somnoliento, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver quien diablos era aquel que no lo dejaba dormir. Se cayó hacia atrás de la sorpresa al ver de pronto a una lechuza tocarle la ventana con un sobre en el pico. Harry recuperándose de aquella sorpresiva visita, abrió la ventana y tomó aquel sobre sin darle nada a aquella ave, la cual se molestó y le dio un picotazo en la mano. Harry verdaderamente molesto, tomó una de las fichas de cerveza que tenía sobre una mesita y se la aventó al ave, tratando de vengarse de aquel soberano picotazo. Sin muchos ánimos, rompió aquel sobre y sacó su contenido, era un pergamino, típico de Hogwarts.

_Estimado Sr. Potter.-_

_En vista de la demora que ha mostrado su inasistencia a clases en estos tres meses de estudio, lo invitamos cordialmente a que vuelva a Hogwarts a recuperar su último año de cursos, ya que, dicha Institución estará orgullosa de tener en sus entrañas a un Mago tan extraordinario, como lo es usted, Sr. Potter._

_Es por esto mismo que yo, Minerva McGonagall, le extiendo mi mas sincero deseo de verlo nuevamente estudiando y compartiendo junto a sus amigos, este último año de estudios. Para así, verlo graduarse en ese poderoso mago que sin duda alguna lo es usted, estimado Sr. Potter._

_Sin más, me despido de usted esperando verlo pronto en Hogwarts._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Directora de Hogwarts 

Harry torció la boca y arrugo ese pergamino entre sus manos tirándolo en el bote de basura. _–Claro, ahora sí se acuerdan de mi, como no... seguramente me han de querer de carnada para que entren más estudiantes...-_ pensó Harry sintiéndose más ofendido hacia aquellas personas y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. –Sí?

-Harry...

-Qué pasa?

-Logramos que el dueño del iguanas nos dejara tocar, la tocada va a ser esta noche, así que prepárate que vamos para allá para ensayar.

-Ahora?? –preguntó algo fastidiado y cansado- no podríamos pasar por alto el ensayo?

-Cómo crees? –le preguntó riendo- tenemos que probar los instrumentos, el sonido y todo... tenemos que ir hoy.

-Esta bien... –contestó sin muchos ánimos.

-Bien, nos vemos allá a partir de las cinco.

-Sí... claro... –Harry colgó la bocina del teléfono bastante cansado. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a ensayar, pero sabía que tenía una responsabilidad ahora para con el grupo y sus amigos, así que poniéndose de pie fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer para después partir a aquel lugar.

Después de haber terminado de ensayar y haber cantado durante dos horas en aquel lugar, Harry llegó a su casa realmente agotado, fue directo a su recámara y quitándose su camiseta negra y quedándose vestido solo con ese jeans desgastado, se tiró literalmente en la cama sin saber más nada de él ni de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta como una chica de cabello extraño lo miraba dormir sentada en una silla de aquella habitación, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Después de unas horas de sueño, un ruido muy fuerte despertó al ojiverde, quien mas sorprendido que nada, tomó un bate de béisbol que tenía a un lado de la cabecera de su cama y con el en manos, bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía aquel sonido. Vio que estaba encendida la luz de la cocina, se escondió a un lado de la puerta, sabía que no podía utilizar magia para atrapar a aquel "ladrón" ya que seguramente si lo hacía, sería sentenciado a Azkaban y si no deseaba saber nada de Hogwarts mucho menos de esa horrible prisión. Así que valiéndose solo de su bate, entró a la cocina dispuesto a lanzar un golpe, pero se detuvo casi instantáneamente ante aquella chica, viendo sorprendido como su cabello se teñía a un color turquesa

-Cómo diablos entraste aquí? –preguntó molesto y a la vez aún sorprendido el ojiverde viendo a aquella joven mujer sonreírle juguetona.

-Hola Harry... creo que no hay motivo para que me recibas así...

-Qué? –la miró dudoso- te mando McGonagall, verdad Tunks? Seguramente te envió a convencerme de volver...

-Vaya... me sorprende lo bueno que eres en adivinación aun y que no has estado yendo a clases, Harry...

-No juegues –le dijo sin mucho ánimo y sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa- no me van a hacer volver allá. Ya tomé una decisión y no pienso regresar a Hogwarts –se sonrió burlón- así que puedes largarte y decirle a la ahora nueva directora que no me volverá a ver...

-En serio? –le preguntó mientras seguía inspeccionando las cosas que el pelinegro tenía en su cocina- creo que McGonagall piensa diferente...

-Pues es muy su problema... –le dijo enojado. Tunks volteo la vista hacia Harry, sonrió al ver a aquel chico rezongón y provocativamente sexy en el cual se había transformado aquel chiquillo sonriente y sumiso que era antes. Tomó la silla a un lado del ojiverde y se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que estás juzgando sin saber antes, Harry –le preguntó extrañada y viendo aún sorprendida la actitud defensiva del gryffindor- creo que estás confundido...

-Confundido? –se rió Harry mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello viéndose algo sarcástico- Tienes razón, perdona entonces mi idiotez, déjame empacó para ir inmediatamente a Hogwarts!! Tengo que volver porque estoy deseoso de ver nuevamente a mis "queridos amigos", quienes nunca me han dejado de hablar...

-Qué bien! –le sonrió- eso es pensar con claridad.

-Por si no lo sabías, estaba siendo sarcástico –la miro casi retándola- no tengo porque ir a buscar a esos que se dicen "amigos" a quienes después de que les salve el trasero me ignoraron y me dejaron de lado completamente... no quiero ver a toda esa gente que siempre estuvo usándome realmente y que solo me vieron como su única oportunidad para acabar con el idiota de Voldemort –la vio en silencio, luego bajo la vista y encendiendo un cigarro, comenzó a fumarlo tratando de relajarse un poco- solo les importe mientras les quitara a Voldemort de sus vidas...

-No digas eso Harry –lo miro dulcemente- sabes que no es verdad, en realidad todos esperan tu regreso, tienen deseos de verte y hablar nuevamente contigo...

-Sí como no, se nota todas las ganas que tenían de hablarme, yo creo por esa razón no recibí ni una carta de parte de nadie en todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, pero ahora me tienes aquí no?

-En serio? –la miró sarcástico- vaya, pero que torpe soy, como no me di cuenta... después de cinco meses en los que no supe nada de ellos, ahora puedo estar seguro que realmente son sinceros sus deseos, porque, estas tu aquí!!!

-No necesitas burlarte de mi, Harry... –lo miro algo ceñuda.

-Entonces lárgate Tonks –le dijo finalmente- puedes decirle a McGonagall que ya no volveré a Hogwarts.

-Esta bien Harry –le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios- entonces voy a dar por hecho el que tampoco vas a regresar aunque también me lo haya pedido el viejo cuadro de Dumbledore...

-Qué?

-Sí, de hecho entre él y McGonagall me pidieron que te dijera que volvieras, que necesitaban hablar contigo de algo importante...

-Y que podría ser eso que es tan importante? –le preguntó Harry sintiendo curiosidad, razón por la cual Tonks sonrió mas victoriosa- que yo sepa ya no hay nada que arreglar, no es así?

-No lo sé Harry, solo te estoy dando el mensaje –le dijo fingiendo estar resignada- en fin, ya que no deseas volver, entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya y les diga que no quieres saber nada de ellos, ni de Dumbledore ni de nadie más...

-Espera... –la detuvo- estas segura que Dumbledore lo pidió?

-Tan segura como que él mismo me lo dijo.

Harry se quedó pensativo sentado en la mesa, en realidad no tenía nada de ganas de ver a aquellas personas, pero si deseaba hablar con el viejo director Dumbledore, ése anciano que siempre lo apoyo y estuvo con él en todo momento. La cabeza de Harry comenzó a llenarse de viejas vivencias y recuerdos de lo que vivió con aquel anciano que sin dudarlo un momento más acepto la invitación de la bruja Tonks, ya que no pensaba ser igual que sus "ex amigos" y volverle la espalda a esa persona que había sido tan querida para el. Además, también aprovecharía para dar una visita a Grimmauld Place y ver la casa del que fuera entonces su padrino.

-Creo que iré contigo Tonks...

-Crees o lo harás? –le pregunto sonriendo divertida.

-Lo haré... –le guiñó el ojo Harry y apagando su cigarro en la mesa, se puso de pie y empaco unas cuantas pertenencias en la maleta, recordando cómo cuando era más joven, el hacer la maleta lo llenaba de tanto gozo y emoción ya que pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos; sonrió viendo como ahora lo hacía sólo sintiendo como si fuera de visita a casa de un viejo amigo, Dumbledore. Terminó de hacer la maleta y bajó encontrándose con Tonks lista para partir; de pronto un pendiente se le vino a la mente. –Dame un minuto.

-Claro amigo –le dijo muy risueña, sin quitar la vista de aquel atlético y extravagante joven. Harry tomó la bocina del teléfono y marcó a casa de su amigo Tom.

-Sí? –se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Tom... soy Harry –lo saludó- hablo para decirte que voy a salir por algunos días, regresando te hablo.

-Pero... va a ser por mucho tiempo? –le preguntó dudoso- acuérdate que tenemos un grupo... y cómo le vas a hacer con el trabajo?

-Lo sé –sonrió- no pienso ausentarme por mucho tiempo, solo serán unos días... sí puedes hablar con el Sr. William acerca de esto? –le pidió- en serio me urge este viaje...

-Esta bien, no te apures, yo hablo con Will y le aviso que en unos días más estarás de vuelta. Entonces cuídate Harry y nada más llegando comunícate con alguno de nosotros, ok?

-Claro, así lo haré. –Harry colgó la bocina y tomando su maleta partió de su casa junto a Tonks hacia Hogwarts. Hacía tiempo que no volaba en su escoba, sintió emoción al hacerlo nuevamente, extrañaba adentrarse en los cielos a gran velocidad, había olvidado que era casi como poder volar. Sin embargo, aún no cambiaba aquello por su nueva vida de muggle en Londres. Claro que si podía agregarle a esto el hecho de usar su escoba, quizás sería mucho más divertido, así que pensó que tal vez desde ese día en adelante, en las madrugadas tomaría su escoba y volaría por los cielos nocturnos de Londres.

Mientras volaba en su escoba pensaba en que pasaría al llegar y ver nuevamente a sus compañeros; seguramente iban a sacarle excusas de porque no lo habían olvidado completamente, pero en realidad a Harry eso ya empezaba a sonarle aburrido. Quizás si los veía solo tendría una plática normal, nada iba a ser como antes definitivamente, así que no se preocuparía... ¿preocuparse? En realidad le valía mierda lo que fueran a pensar Ron y Hermione junto a los demás, él iba a estar ahí solo por Dumbledore; y esto sería solo por unos días. La voz de Tonks lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Llegamos Harry –le sonrió. El de ojos esmeralda vio ante sus ojos aquella hermosa imagen que ya había olvidado, Hogwarts iluminado por algunas luces tenues, parecía que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. En verdad que era un edificio imponente.

-No estarás pensando hacer una entrada triunfal al Gran Comedor, verdad?

-No, despreocúpate... –sonrió Tonks- vamos a ir directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore... digo, de McGonagall...

-Tal parece que no te acostumbras a que hay un nuevo Director...

-Lo haré, lo haré.. créeme...

Ambos jóvenes caminaron entre los corredores, al parecer ya era algo tarde y todos dormían en sus respectivas casas, Harry se sintió verdaderamente aliviado de no tener que ver a nadie. Llegaron frente a la gárgola de piedra, Tonks dijo la clave y ésta giró dándoles paso a las escaleras. Llegaron frente a la puerta de madera, escucharon una voz que los invitaba a entrar.

-Pasen... –Tonks abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero al ojiverde quien miró con no muy buenos ojos a la maestra McGonagall frente a él sentada en su despacho- Harry...

-Directora... –contestó no muy contento, sus ojos se fueron directamente al gran cuadro de Dumbledore quien veía sonriente a Harry- buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore...

-Buenas noches, Harry –le contestó sonriéndole melancólico mientras lo veía a través de sus lentes de media luna.

-Siéntate Harry –le dijo la maestra- nos da mucho gusto que te hayas decidido a venir a continuar con tus estudios...

-En realidad no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo, solo estoy aquí para ver a una persona... –dijo sonriéndole al director, ignorando completamente a la maestra McGonagall.

-Pero Harry –le repitió la maestra- éste es tu último año en Hogwarts, este año te gradúas, porque no deseas seguir tus estudios? Aquí tendrías infinidad de puestos importantes para trabajar, no como ahora...

-No como ahora qué, Directora? –la miró molesto- no tendré un trabajo que me de mucho dinero, así como tampoco tendré un puesto importante; pero al menos estoy con personas que realmente se interesan por mí, y no que me ven como si fuera solo un adorno de exhibición...

-Harry... –esta vez intervino Dumbledore desde el cuadro- no quisimos que pensarás eso de nosotros...

-Pues creo que no se esforzaron lo suficiente...

-Aquí habemos gente que te apreciamos verdaderamente Harry, no pienses ni permitas dejar que tu mente se llene de pensamientos negativos que no son ciertos...

-En serio profesor? –lo miró tratando de mostrarse sereno- creo que hay mas verdad en ellos que la que hay en este edificio. Es inaceptable de mi parte el ver como mientras les fui útil todos me hablaban y me consideraban parte de sus familias, pero después de que todo el peligro acabo, que fue lo que me encontré? –sonrió molesto y algo burlón- solamente yo me encontraba en todo Hogwarts, todos se habían ido a sus vacaciones olvidándose que yo aun estaba ahí. Yo sé que quizás deseaban de tener un tiempo de paz con sus familias, y ese hecho no me molesta... si yo tuviera aún viva a la mía hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin embargo esperé a que al menos tuvieran la delicadeza de escribirme y poder tener una conversación con alguien más, a parte de Hedwig; pero no, pasaron los días y nadie me habló ni escribió. Dejé a mis tíos, quizás así "mis amigos" se sentirían con más libertad de hablar o escribirme o tal vez visitarme... pero no, en realidad me di cuenta que como ya no les era útil, ya no tenían la necesidad de hablarme, no es así?

-Harry... –suspiró contrariado Dumbledore, sintiendo pesar al oír aquellas palabras y al ver por sus propios ojos como Harry Potter sí había cambiado y no era más aquel chiquillo de antes- no te obligaré a que tomes una decisión que no desees, solo quisiera darte un consejo...

-Cuál profesor?- le preguntó mientras mantenía la mirada en otra parte, no deseaba que la única persona a quien quería lo viera así de molesto.

-Has estudiado aquí desde tu infancia, Harry, y hoy solo estás a un solo paso de concluir todos tus estudios... porqué no intentas el quedarte solo un mes? Tu mismo decidirás si al termino de ese mes decides seguir con tus estudios o marcharte de nuevo a tu casa.

-Un solo mes? –preguntó dudoso.

-Así es –le sonrió el cuadro de Dumbledore, Minerva sonrió a la par de aquel anciano esperando una respuesta de parte del pelinegro.

-No te presionaremos Harry –le dijo Minerva sonando amigable, el ojiverde aún estaba pensativo decidiendo entre aceptar o no, McGonagall volvió a insistir- si sientes que no cambias de idea, puedes irte cuando desees, aún antes de terminar el mes de prueba.

-Antes? –preguntó, a lo que los dos maestros asintieron. Harry suspiró no muy convencido del asunto- esta bien... solo será por un tiempo.

-Desde luego Harry –le sonrió Minerva mientras le pedía a Harry que fuera a su antiguo dormitorio a compartir habitación junto a sus anteriores amigos.

-Sólo una cosa mas- dijo el pelinegro- no deseo quedarme en ninguna de las cuatro casas... quiero un cuarto para mi solo.

-Bien Harry, será como tu desees –le dijo el viejo Dumbledore mientras sonreía y veía lleno de cariño a aquel joven en el cual ahora se había convertido Potter. Ya no era tan parecido a su papá, no cabía duda que Harry iba a marcar su propio destino.

Después de caminar por un largo y no desconocido pasillo para Harry, la directora McGonagall se detuvo en su andar frente a Potter y volviéndose sonriente le dijo- Estarás en el salón de los menesteres Harry, creo que encontrarás lo que desees para que sea una habitación acogedora, y mañana espero que nos veamos en clase a primera hora de la mañana.

-Pierda cuidado maestra –le dijo Harry y pasando tres veces por aquel muro, una enorme puerta de relieves muy bonitos, se abrió dando paso al ojiverde a su interior. Harry entró encontrando una cama grande y confortable, un enorme sofá frente a una gran chimenea y entre estos una suave alfombra de piel. Harry siguió inspeccionando el lugar, se encontró con una mesa de estudios labrada en madera de caoba junto a una muy extensa biblioteca con infinidad de libros que hablaban de magia y hechizos. Harry sonrió nostálgico y dejando su maleta tirada en el piso, se acostó en la cama quedando profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente se despertó medio adormilado, se vistió con sus jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra con un dibujo de una calavera en tonos grises y sepias. Se vio al espejo y se peino como acostumbraba; el verde esmeralda de sus ojos parecía sobresalir ante el negro de su cabello y camiseta, sin mencionar las espesas pestañas negras que enmarcaban sus ojos. Tomó una libreta (la cual había traído del mundo muggle) y partió hacia clase no sin antes ponerse su gorra. Caminó entre los pasillos, se dio cuenta que sin duda se le había hecho tarde para su primera clase, en realidad no tenía nada de ganas de entrar a estudiar. Avanzó hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la abrió y entró al salón mientras las miradas de sus compañeros lo veían atónito.

-Ron... es Harry –codeo Hermione al pelirrojo mientras veía incrédula a aquel chico que caminaba entre los bancos buscando un lugar para sentarse.

-Estás segura? –le preguntó Ron viendo totalmente extrañado a aquella persona que nada tenia que ver con el Harry que habían dejado en la enfermería.

-Sí, estoy segura...

-Harry Potter –le dijo la maestra McGonagall- tome asiento por favor, llega retrasado diez minutos a clase.

-Sí, ya lo sé –le contestó de no muy buen modo- como si no supiera... –Harry se sentó junto a un slytherin quien lo veía totalmente sorprendido de que él, Harry Potter, se sentará junto a una serpiente. Hermione se le quedó viendo sorprendida al ojiverde sin creer eso que había sucedido.

-Harry... porqué no trajiste el uniforme? –le preguntó la castaña viendo aún incrédula a su compañero.

-¿Porqué¿Temes que le "quiten puntos a tu amado Gryffindor"? –le preguntó sonando bastante sarcástico mientras abría su libreta para ponerse a escribir, el slytherin a su lado se sonrió ante la respuesta del ojiverde mientras Hermione torció la boca algo apenada ante aquella contestación de parte del pelinegro.

Ron volvió a bajar la vista hacia sus libros sintiéndose algo mal al ver que al parecer, su amigo estaba molesto con ellos. Harry tomó la pluma del tintero y se disponía a escribir lo que la maestra les estaba diciendo, levantó la vista para ver hacia el pizarrón el cual tenia anotada una fórmula mágica para una transformación; cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad casi todas las miradas femeninas y alguna que otra por parte de los chicos, estaba sobre él. Harry bufó molesto, y se puso a anotar aquello que veía en el pizarrón. Levantó nuevamente la vista y esta vez vio una mirada plata que reclamaba su atención. Harry se quedo viendo aquel par de orbes plateados que brillaban mostrando un ligero odio en ellos, el pelinegro sonrió al ver al heredero Malfoy, con su cabello rubio platinado, tan suave y lacio, ahora se veía de un largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sujeto por una liga negra; siempre tan bien peinado. Harry sonrió para sí mientras seguía con la mirada esmeralda clavada en aquel rubio quien lo veía con coraje; su piel seguía siendo tan nívea y tentadora como siempre la había visto el pelinegro; y sus labios, aun seguían teniendo ese sugerente color carmín en ellos. Harry se quedó en silencio contemplando a su supuesto enemigo, al cual ahora consideraba como la única persona sincera en todo Hogwarts. Draco veía que en realidad Potter ni se inmutaba ante sus miradas amenazadoras, así que dejó su amenaza visual y siguió con su escrito. Harry sonrió satisfecho, en verdad el ver nuevamente a Draco Malfoy le alegró el día sin saber aún porque. Mientras Draco escribía en su pergamino, aún tenía la mente en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Levantó un poco la vista de su escrito y se quedó viendo un solo instante a aquel joven desinhibido y rebelde, tan sugestivo como hipnótico, no cabía duda que el tiempo había hecho grandes cambios en el "niño dorado" de Dumbledore. Draco sonrió para sí y dejando guardada aquella imagen en su mente de ese chico maduro y sexy, siguió trabajando.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Desconciertos

Terminó la clase de la Profesora McGonagall y Harry tomando su libreta salió de aquel salón rumbo a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, iba caminando con una mirada realmente de fastidio, ya comenzaba a odiar que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts lo estuvieras viendo como si fuera bicho raro. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón unos audífonos y decidió mejor ponerse a escuchar su reproductor mientras caminaba hacia donde sería la otra clase. Iba totalmente sumido en la música cuando sintió como le jalaban la manga de la camiseta, volteo hacia un lado y vio la mirada casi frenética de la castaña Hermione; volteo hacia el otro lado y vio a Ronald Weasley caminar a la par de él, pero con una mirada que parecía mostrar... temor?... pena?... que diablos significaba esa miradita de Weasley?. Harry se quitó los audífonos, a petición de la castaña.

-Harry... –le sonrió- nos da mucho gusto que hayas regresado a Hogwarts, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte otra vez.

-Qué bueno, felicidades...

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías... –le dijo tratando de sacar plática al pelinegro y queriendo ir a su mismo paso.

-Yo también pensé eso...

-Sí, los maestros y todos nos preguntábamos si irías a volver, y ahora que lo has hecho, me da mucha emoción.

-Sí, sí... como quieras...

-Cuando entraste al salón casi ni te reconocí, estas muy cambiado Harry, te ves muy bien –le sonrió sintiendo algo de nerviosismo conjugado con emoción al caminar a la par de aquel inquietante chico y tratando de no hacer caso a aquellos desplantes del pelinegro.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

-Harry... que te pasa? –le preguntó casi desesperada al ver como la ignoraba- tu no eras así, ...tenemos que hablar.

-Y qué acaso te lo estoy impidiendo? –le preguntó muy serio y sin querer verla- estábamos hablando, no?

-¿Esto para ti es hablar? –le preguntó casi sintiendo como su voz se entrecortaba ante los desplantes del pelinegro.

-Lo siento Hermione, que diablos quieres que te diga, eh?? –la miro molesto estacionándose frente a ella con un brillo de rencor en aquel mar esmeralda- ¿quieres que te diga que yo también estoy muy contento de estar aquí otra vez en Hogwarts?? ... Qué me "alegra" de verlos nuevamente??... lo siento niña, yo no acostumbro decir mentiras ni ser hipócrita como otros...

-Harry... –dijo casi sin voz Hermione mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían ante la forma en que aquel chico le había hablado, Ron se paró a un lado de la castaña, tomándole la mano tratando de confortarla.

-Vámonos Hermione... –le dijo algo cabizbajo- Harry no tiene ganas de vernos...

-No... –Hermione se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo- Harry no es así... –volvió la vista hacia esos ojos esmeralda que la veían frío- dime qué te ha pasado Harry?

-Conmigo nada Hermione... solo que pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas en todo este tiempo...

-A que te refieres? –le preguntó Ron esta vez, tal vez sintiendo que eran ciertas las sospechas que el tenía.

-Trata de pensar solo por esta vez, Ronald –le dijo sonando algo déspota- y no que los demás tengamos que contestarte tus dudas...

-Estás tratando de decirme que soy un idiota? –lo miro sintiéndose molesto.

-No necesito decírtelo... tu mismo te lo contestaste –le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada de burla. Ron sintió como la sangre le hirvió ya que había encontrado bastante grosera la forma de comportarse y de responder de ese pelinegro, así que impulsivamente se le dejó caer con un puñetazo en la cara, a lo que Harry no tardo mucho tiempo en contestarle con otro golpe fuertemente dado en la mandíbula del pelirrojo. Hermione gritó desesperada al ver que ambos chicos se estaban peleando casi salvajemente, ya los alumnos de las diferentes casas comenzaban a rodear al trío de chicos, mientras la castaña trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separarlos.

-Harry!! –lo sujetaba de la cintura tratando de separarlo del pelirrojo- Ron!!! Dejen de pelear por favor!!! –gritaba casi llorando.

-Vaya Granger... –dijo una voz que sonó muy peculiar a los oídos de la castaña- parece que no puedes mantener quietos a tus "leoncitos"... ¿qué todavía no aprendes a domarlos?

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy estúpido –lo aventó tal vez descargando su desesperación en aquel chico rubio, el cual al sentirse que fue empujado por esa chica que tanto detestaba, la miró iracundo.

-Maldita sea Granger!! –le gritó levantándole un dedo en la cara- que sea la jodida última vez que me pones tus estúpidas y asquerosas manos encima, perra infeliz...

-¿A quién diablos le dijiste "perra", bastardo?? –se incorporó rápidamente Ron de aquella pelea con Harry, viendo casi fulminante al rubio y gritando muy enojado.

-A tu estúpida y horrenda novia, Weasley... –le dijo haciendo cara de asco y retando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Tu lo pediste, Malfoy imbécil... –fue todo lo que dijo Ron mientras le volvía a caer a golpes pero en esta ocasión al rubio presumido, claro que Draco no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y su clase social no fue impedimento para responder cada golpe de Weasley.

-Ronald!! –gritó la castaña casi llorando, tratando de sujetar ahora al pelirrojo de cualquier parte que se dejara agarrar- ya basta!!... no peleen!!

-Vaya, nunca antes había visto pelear a golpes a dos chicas... –dijo burlándose el ojiverde a lo que Ron y Draco voltearon a verlo realmente molestos.

-Qué diablos dijiste, Potter? –le preguntó muy ofendido el rubio.

-Eso... que nunca había visto pelear a un par de "niñitas" –le dijo mientras le sonreía provocando al rubio.

-Ahora verás lo que esta "niñita" te va a hacer, Potter imbécil... –le amenazó yendo ahora a donde se encontraba de pie el pelinegro.

-Vamos.. –sonrió Harry muy divertido y siguiendo con su juego- ... vamos Malfoy, por mi no te detengas, enséñame que es lo que vas a hacerme...

-Te voy a quitar esa "sonrisita" de tu cara, Potter... –apenas iba a dar un golpe a los labios de Harry que sonreían provocativamente, cuando una mano detuvo aquel golpe. Ambos voltearon encontrándose a Alastor Moody de pie junto a ellos y sujetando fuertemente la delicada mano del rubio.

-Ahora me doy cuenta porqué razón no había nadie en el salón para recibir sus clases... –dijo molesto viendo a los tres chicos que habían peleado- no se escaparán de sufrir el castigo correspondiente a sus acciones... Y tu Harry, si solo estás aquí por un tiempo, no estés provocando a las demás personas que si desean estudiar y graduarse este año.

Harry sintió como le hirvió la sangre, ahora resultaba que él tenía toda la culpa y era el que había empezado todo el problema, no?... aunque pensándolo mejor, a Harry le importaba un rábano si ese estúpido de Alastor pensaba si él había tenido la culpa o no, simplemente ya estaba encontrando bastante tedioso y molesto el seguir su estadía en Hogwarts... y eso que apenas era su primer día de clase... _–diablos-_ pensó Harry maldiciendo mentalmente aquel momento en que decidió aceptar la invitación de Tonks. Caminó junto a los demás chicos siguiendo a su maestro a clase. Entraron al salón y tomaron asiento, cabe decir que Ron y Hermione se sentaron algo retirados del ojiverde, quien ahora se sentó junto a una ravenclaw que no dejaba de mirarlo hipnotizada ante tal espécimen de hombre a su lado. Sin embargo Harry estaba totalmente desconectado a las cosas sentimentales, mas bien estaba más enfocado a sobrevivir por su propia cuenta y salir adelante sin buscar la aprobación o el consentimiento de los demás. Alastor y algunos maestros ya estaban consientes de la situación por la cual estaban pasando los que antes formaban "el trío dorado", por esa misma razón iban a tratar de que las cosas entre los tres fueran lo mejor posible para que esos malentendidos quedarán en el pasado y así hacer el intento de que el ojiverde culminara sus estudios.

Terminó la clase y todos salieron a un pequeño receso el cual les permitía descansar de unos pocos minutos antes de seguir con otra materia. Harry tomó su libreta, la cual ya estaba toda maltrecha y casi rota debido a la pelea que había tenido antes, y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol frente al lago oscuro. No tenía deseos de ver a nadie. Sólo deseaba despejar un poco su cabeza de todo aquel ajetreo de la mañana, sonrió recordando el altercado entre él, el pelirrojo y el rubio; le empezaba a dar gracia tomando aquella situación como una babosada de niños; así que tomando sus brazos como almohadas, se recargó en aquel tronco del árbol a descansar. El viento se sentía tan agradable, ya casi había olvidado lo tranquilo que era el estar ahí en ese mundo mágico; pero nunca lo cambiaría por lo que ahora tenía en su mundo muggle, y eso significaba una vida creada y dirigida por él mismo. Harry se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado por su propia mano, tenía un trabajo algo mediocre, pero era feliz con él, al menos le dejaba para todo lo que necesitaba y esto era comida y demás gastos que eran absolutamente necesarios; además que el ser vocalista de su grupo de rock, le dejaba un grato sabor de boca siempre. Era feliz, así que ese mundo mágico en realidad le venía muy flojo. De pronto el viento lo sorprendió arrebatándole un pergamino el cual guardaba doblado en su libreta y que contenía una guía para la elaboración de unas pociones que les había dado su nuevo maestro y se la llevaba volando a lo lejos. Harry con verdadera congoja, tuvo que ponerse de pie e ir tras aquel pedazo de papel, porque sino, se iba a quedar sin la ayuda para su tarea. Con un poco de impulso logro tomar aquel papel, cayendo al piso debido al salto que había dado. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones, los cuales estaban imposibles de descifrar si es que acaso estaban sucios o no. Vio aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos y sonrió pensando que para que cuernos le iba a servir el aprender a hacer una poción si no pensaba quedarse a vivir en ese mundo mágico, levantó la vista y vio algo a la distancia. Era el único y siempre elegante heredero Malfoy, sentado bajo las gradas del estadio de quidditch, casi no se podía ver debido a que estaba muy bien encerrado ese lugar, pero aún así lograba verse el brillo platinado de su pelo y como delgadas hebras de plata parecían volar con el viento. Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia el chico. Se sentó de cuclillas asomándose entre los colgantes de tela que escondían los tablones y las vigas de las gradas, sorprendiendo al rubio que parecía esconderse entre ellas.

-Hola Malfoy...

-Potter... –le dijo no muy contento y mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos- qué rayos haces aquí?

-Vieras que ya son muchas personas las que me han hecho esa pregunta... –dijo el ojiverde mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del hermoso rubio- ... hasta yo mismo me la hago a cada hora yo creo –sonrió.

-Vaya Potter, tal parece que llegaste con una excesiva confianza... –le dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba un mechón de ese liso cabello rubio tras la oreja- ... me pregunto si por eso es que no estas con "las estrellitas" de Gryffindor.

-Excesiva confianza? –le preguntó extrañado- no Malfoy, soy yo mismo... sólo que todo el tiempo en que estuve lejos de todo esto pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas y pensar en muchas otras. Creo que uno mismo va cambiando a medida de las cosas a las que se va enfrentando... además, si uno no cambiara y fuera siempre el mismo, el mundo sería muy aburrido, a parte de que por sí solo ya es una mierda...

-Por Salazar, Potter –sonrió el rubio- qué palabras son esas...

-Vamos, no me digas que tu eres "el Sr. Refinado y Culto" andando...

-Bueno... no puedo decir que soy "la refinación absoluta" pero trato de comportarme y medirme frente a los demás, Potter.

-En serio que te encanta y encuentras bastante fascinante el ser hijo de ricos, no Malfoy?

-Potter... –sonrió algo nostálgico el rubio- créeme que no sabes nada, no imaginas lo complicada que es la vida de alguien como yo...

-Oh sí, como no... –se rió Harry bastante burlón- o sea, "qué difícil ser yo" no?

-Búrlate Potter... –le dijo molesto el rubio- no todos tenemos el privilegio de hacer las cosas que se nos antojen así como tu... –y diciendo esto, el joven heredero Malfoy se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí dejando al ojiverde viéndolo bastante intrigado. ¿Qué diablos había querido decirle ese Malfoy?, Harry sospechaba que quizás serían algunas babosadas de niños ricos; que seguramente se ahogaba en un vaso de agua el ridículo consentido hijo de los Malfoy; y aunque pensaba y pensaba y trataba de convencerse de aquel pensamiento, no logró hacerlo. Harry tenía que saber que era lo que Draco había querido decirle, que clase de problemas podría tener ese chiflado? Seguramente y aunque se trataran de solo puras idioteces, Harry definitivamente deseaba saberlas. No iba a pasarse su estadía en Hogwarts aburriéndose, tenía que divertirse de alguna forma y el estar acechando al rubio, quizás sería parte de su hobby. Tomó sus libros para dirigirse a su próxima clase, la cual era de herbología... _–vaya aburrición-_ pensaba el ojiverde mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela paseándose con su libreta maltrecha _-no sé de que me pueda servir aprender de plantas, a menos que me decida a hacer alguna ensalada-_ sonrió para si mismo mientras iba a abrir la puerta de aquel lugar en el cual irían a recibir la clase. De pronto una idea le cruzó por la mente y muy decidido se alejó de ahí hasta meterse a otro salón.

Abrió la puerta de aquella aula y sin que le importaran las miradas extrañadas y sorprendidas de sus compañeros, Harry se sentó a un lado de un slytherin que lo veía verdaderamente incrédulo. –Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Potter? –le preguntó atónito y tratando de no levantar la voz para no ser regañado por su maestra- no te toca clase con nosotros!! Todos los Gryffindors están en el invernadero...

-Y quién te dijo que soy de Gryffindor? –lo miró retándolo.

-Potter... –se llevó la mano a la frente algo mortificado, ya que no deseaba tener problemas con sus maestros por culpa de ese chico impulsivo- ... desde que entraste a Hogwarts siendo un mocoso estúpido, has pertenecido a Gryffindor... ¿porqué me sales con esa pregunta ahora?

-Tal vez pertenecí a Gryffindor, pero ahora no me siento realmente parte de Hogwarts, mucho menos de alguna de las casas...

-De todas formas esa no es razón para que estés aquí y hagas lo que se te antoje... y que me metas en problemas...

-Malfoy!! –le llamó la atención la maestra de runas antiguas- quiere dejar de hablar y poner atención a la clase?

-Lo siento profesora... –dijo avergonzado de que le hubieran llamado la atención delante de sus compañeros, luego se volvió nuevamente al ojiverde hablándole entre dientes y muy indignado ante lo que ese pelinegro desinhibido había logrado- ya viste lo que hiciste, Potter estúpido?... me regañaron por tu culpa...

-Vamos, no se va a acabar el mundo Malfoy... es sólo un regaño...

-Dos Potter –lo interrumpió- ya van dos regaños que recibo por tu culpa... y sólo es una mañana... Merlín...

-Y aún faltan mas horas... –sonrió Harry divertido.

-Mucha risa idiota... –dijo fingiendo estar molesto ya que en realidad le había caído en gracia aquel comentario del ojiverde. Harry trató de ya no hablarle al rubio para que no lo siguiera culpando, además, de que si para el pelinegro el estar en Hogwarts no le era importante, para el rubio parecía ser que si era de suma importancia el estar atento en sus materias. Así que aunque no era su clase y no le importaba en lo más mínimo las runas antiguas, Harry comenzó a escribir en su libreta la cual ahora lucía aún mas maltratada que antes. Draco miró a escondidas a Harry, sonrió, en verdad no podía ocultar el que sentía cierta clase de emoción al tener sentado junto a él por primera vez en siete años a aquel hombre tan despreocupado y sexy, y sobre todo al ver que en lugar de que ese chico estuviera al lado de sus conocidos amigos, lo estuviera buscando ahora a él, a quien por tantos años odió; en verdad que para Draco todo eso le era algo confuso, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir que Potter no era tan desagradable.

-Bien, eso que acaban de anotar en sus pergaminos... y artefactos muggles –dijo la profesora viendo extrañada la libreta de Harry- es un párrafo escrito con unas viejas runas las cuales podrán encontrar su traducción en la página 358 de su libro. Ahora quiero que junto a su compañero de banca, me traduzcan dicho párrafo y cuando lo acaben, lo dejan sobre su escritorio y salgan del salón.

-Tal parece que no me voy a librar de ti en esta clase, Potter... –dijo el rubio mientras abría su libro en dicha página.

-Haces que me sienta halagado Malfoy... –sonrió el pelinegro mientras se acercaba más a su delicado compañero- yo que iba a saber que nos iban a poner en equipo...

-Bien Potter... –dijo el rubio poniendo el libro entre los dos, ya que era bastante notorio el que el ojiverde no llevaba consigo material para trabajar- .. al menos hubieras tenido la gentileza de haber ido a la biblioteca por una copia de este libro antes de venirte a tomar la clase... o es que en realidad solo entraste al salón por mi? –lo miró algo divertido.

-Entrar por ti? –lo miró Harry sin inmutarse o sentir algo ante aquella pregunta- pues a decir verdad esa es la razón por la que entré Malfoy... no te voy a decir que no es cierto porque es la verdad...

-Qué? –lo miró incrédulo ante tal falta de vergüenza, ¿qué diablos era lo que ocurría con Potter? Simplemente había aceptado así tan fácil lo que el rubio le decía? Bueno, después de todo quizás el hermoso rubio solo se había imaginado cosas que no eran ciertas y el que pensara que Harry estaba enamorado de él, seguramente era una mentira. Ya que lo veía tan fresco y tan como si nada que pensó que tal vez para Potter no le era atrayente. Así que quitó toda esa coquetería marca Malfoy y trato de ser más como era realmente, un chico ordinario con sus problemas como cualquier otro.- Bien Potter, me imagino que estás aquí para hablar entonces...

-Así es... –le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba más al rubio para ver que era lo que escribía porque Potter en realidad estaba "out" en esa materia. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Malfoy recargándolo en el respaldo del asiento y así poder leer más de cerca aquel libro que encontraba por demás aburrido. Malfoy no pudo evitar el sentirse nervioso al sentirse sofocado ante la personalidad fuerte de Harry, éste le siguió hablando en voz baja- ... deseo hablar contigo... en sí, he pensado que tu eres la única persona sincera aquí...

-Qué dices? –lo miró extrañado mientras sus ojos plata recorrían esas facciones más maduras en el rostro del pelinegro, esas abundantes y gruesas pestañas avivaban más la mirada esmeralda de Potter que lucía ahora con un aire de independencia y rebelión; sus brazos se veían delineados por algunos músculos que no había visto en ese chiquillo debilucho de antes.

-Sí Malfoy –interrumpió Potter la mirada del rubio- pude darme cuenta que al parecer solo mientras Voldemort estuvo vivo fue que conté con muchos dizque "amigos" y ya que murió ese imbécil, todas las personas a quienes yo consideraba que en verdad les era importante, me ignoraron; se fueron olvidando de mi...

-Porqué dices eso?

-En estos cinco meses, desde que salí de la enfermería de Hogwarts después de la batalla y en todo este tiempo en que no vine; absolutamente nadie se acordó de mí Malfoy, ni los que se decían "mis amigos" me escribieron o tuvieron la gentileza de visitarme aunque fuera un solo día... ya no digo que al menos tuvieran la curiosidad de al menos mandarme una carta preguntándome si había muerto o porqué razón era que no había regresado a Hogwarts... nada, no tuve nada de ellos... hasta apenas esta mañana que los vi de nuevo... y tu mismo viste lo que sucedió.

-Y has hablado con ellos? –le preguntó tratando de ayudar al pelinegro... ¿ayudar?.. ¿Malfoy ayudando a Potter? Bueno, eso era nuevo para el rubio, pero al parecer Potter se había sincerado con él y si el pelinegro había dejado atrás aquellos juegos de niños y ahora le estaba mostrando quien era en verdad Harry Potter, entonces no veía porque razón no mostrarle a ese ojiverde que Draco Malfoy era en verdad humano también.

-En realidad no me interesa arreglar las cosas con ellos... –dijo algo resentido- ya me mostraron sus verdaderas caras...

-Pero si te has juntado con ellos desde que eras un mocoso Potter... digo niño –se apresuro a corregirse- no creo que de pronto hayas olvidado todo eso... bueno, aunque suene bastante estúpido y cursi, creo que si lograste sentirte cómodo con ellos, quizás sea mejor para ti el arreglar las cosas... –Harry dejo de ver el libro para mirar más fijamente al rubio- al menos creo que por parte de ellos, trataron de arreglar el problema y te buscaron primero... ¿no es así?

-Sí, me buscaron primero... –le dijo serio- pero eso fue aquí en Hogwarts, porqué razón si es que en verdad deseaban arreglar las cosas no me trataron de buscar desde antes? Estuve tres meses sin asistir a clases Malfoy, crees que si de verdad tenían la intención de querer saber de mí no me hubieran escrito ya?

-Potter... –le dijo tratando de oírse sereno al ver que el ojiverde se estaba impacientando- qué tal si Granger y ese pobretón imbécil de Weasley no pudieron escribirte por algún problema?

-En serio? –lo miro burlón- que clase de problema podría durar mas de cinco meses?

-¿La estupidez de Weasley? –preguntó casi impulsivamente, Harry sonrió ante el comentario.

-Ya deberías de dejar a los Weasley por la paz Malfoy... –le dijo- ¿qué no te cansas de estar al pendiente de ellos siempre?

-Qué?? –lo miró incrédulo- crees que pierdo mi valioso tiempo pensando en esos harapientos?

-Bueno, esta bien, dejemos ese tema por la paz... ya veré yo si hablo con ellos o no, ahora me gustaría que me dijeras que "problemas" podría tener un "niño bonito" como tu. –Malfoy sintió sonrojarse al oír ese mote con el cual lo había nombrado el ojiverde.

-Y crees que te voy a contar mi vida así de fácil, Potter? –le miró indignado- es que me tomas por un tonto?

-Oye –le dijo también molesto- yo te abrí mi vida Malfoy, al menos espero lo mismo de tu parte...

-Pues quédate esperando idiota...

-No me digas así imbécil...

-Potter!!... Malfoy!! –los regaño la maestra- ya me cansé de ustedes dos, les he estado hablando durante veinte minutos y solo me han estado ignorando y peleándose entre ustedes nuevamente. Según tengo entendido el profesor Alastor les puso un castigo, así que ahora yo también les voy a poner otro, ya que al parecer ustedes dos no se cansan de que los castiguen, verdad?

-No es justo!! –se defendió Malfoy- ... yo no tengo la culpa!... la culpa es de Potter, además está no es su clase...

-No me interesa Sr. Malfoy –le interrumpió la maestra- al terminó del castigo del profesor Alastor se van a quedar una hora, además, limpiando también el salón de pociones y lavando las ollas que se utilizaron durante todo el día...

-Porqué tengo que hacer eso??? –preguntó retando la autoridad de la maestra.

-Porqué yo se lo estoy ordenando, Sr. Malfoy... y no me haga enojar porque puede ser trágico para usted... -Malfoy se volvió a sentar en su lugar muy diplomáticamente mientras Harry sonreía para sus adentros.

-No puedo creerlo Potter... sólo me metes en problemas...

-Lo siento Malfoy... –sonrió Harry muy divertido guiñándole un ojo al rubio mientras tomaba su libreta y se ponía de pie para irse del salón- ... es el precio que tienes que pagar por tener mi amistad... –y diciendo esto salió muy sonriente del salón dejando a Malfoy bastante molesto por el castigo. Siguió trabajando sólo en el proyecto que les pidiera la maestra mientras al pasar de los minutos sonrió recordando la pícara mirada esmeralda que le había regalado Potter antes de partir del aula.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Confesiones

Eran precisamente las siete de la noche y en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts se podía ver sentado a un joven pelirrojo algo serio y pensativo. Ronald Weasley esperaba a que llegaran sus otros dos compañeros de castigo. Alastor Moody les había ordenado el archivar todos los libros que los niños de primer grado sacaron para hacer sus composiciones y demás tareas. Eso sin mencionar el que les había pedido también el dejar totalmente limpio el salón. Ron realmente no sabía que esperar de dicha habitación, ya que como era el salón de las transformaciones, seguramente encontrarían un reverendo mugrero por toda el área. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña pelotita roja a la que al momento de pegar en alguna superficie cambiaba de color y forma, así que Ron no teniendo más nada que hacer, se puso a jugar lanzándola contra la pared para matar el tiempo mientras llegaban sus compañeros de castigo. Se estaba arrullando con el sonido de la pelota al golpear en la pared; ya comenzaba a sentirse muy aburrido; así que debido a esto empezaba a dormitarse. De pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a dónde él se encontraba, levanto la vista y vio a la distancia que al parecer ya venía uno de sus compañeros. Se preguntaba sí sería acaso Harry el que venía _–ojalá sea Harry, necesito hablar con él-_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de distinguir entre la oscuridad del pasillo y lo poco que alcanzaba a iluminar la luna. Por fin pudo ver quién era el que se aproximaba a donde él se encontraba. Torció la boca y volteo la mirada hacia otra parte al ver que Malfoy venía caminando por el pasillo con una cara de fastidio también. El rubio observó al pelirrojo y sin prestarle más atención, se sentó justo enfrente de él, recargándose en la otra pared. Ron lo vio de reojo y sintió más coraje al tener ahí justo en frente a ese rubio antipático, qué acaso no había más pasillo para que sentara el trasero?? … porqué precisamente tuvo que sentarse justo frente a él?... Ron simplemente trato de ya no hacer más corajes, no quería saber más nada de problemas. De pronto una voz cortó su meditación.

-Weasley…

-Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy…

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

-Mira, Weasley... –le dijo poniendo cara de fastidio- no creas que deseo tener una conversación contigo, es sólo que por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya ha pasado media hora y tu amigo Potter no ha llegado…

-Ya me di cuenta –le dijo sin verlo y aún molesto- no necesitas decírmelo…

-Entonces cómo le vamos a hacer para limpiar la porquería que dejaron los inútiles de primer grado?

-Pues tendremos que limpiar nosotros dos nada mas, Malfoy.

-Bien, entonces debo decirte que no pienso lavar absolutamente nada, yo me encargaré de archivar los libros…

-¿En serio? –sonrió burlón- y que dijiste? Que el tonto de Weasley se ponga a lavar todo como idiota, no?

-Pues… algo así más o menos …

-En tus sueños Malfoy, yo no voy a lavar tampoco…

-Yo voy a lavar las cosas… -dijo otra voz haciendo que ambos chicos levantaran la vista encontrándose con Potter de pie viéndolos fastidiado.

-Harry… no escuché cuando llegaste… -le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo me ibas a oír si estabas discutiendo como "señorita" con Malfoy? –dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta de aquel salón y encendía las antorchas del lugar para ponerse a limpiar.

Ya cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella luz tan tenue, pudo ver cómo era que parecía que los niños de primero en vez de haber recibido clase habían tenido una gran batalla. -¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –preguntó Ron viendo asombrado aquel basurero, había libros tirados, unos cuántos abiertos en los bancos, charcos de pócimas y demás líquidos tirados en el piso y las paredes parecían cubrirse de diferentes matices multicolores; Ron pasó saliva con dificultad al ver lo que les esperaba.

-¿Qué podías esperarte, Weasley? –le dijo el rubio pasando por su lado y aventándolo un poco- son los inútiles de recién ingreso… aunque viéndolo bien, trabajan igual que tu…

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar, Malfoy? –le preguntó indignado y retándolo a que no lo decía de nuevo.

-Olvídalo Weasley… no quiero tener otro castigo más, de eso ya se está encargando Potter…

-Vamos Malfoy, no necesitas agradecérmelo –sonrió Harry mientras quitaba los libros de los bancos.

-Potter… -se apresuró el rubio a quitarle los libros a Harry de las manos- yo voy a guardar los libros, ustedes pónganse a lavar, ya que yo no pienso mojar ni ensuciar mi ropa.

-¿En serio? –lo miró Harry burlón- después de todo no eres tan mala persona Malfoy, entonces Ron y yo nos encargaremos de lavar y tu de guardar y archivar todos los libros, verdad?

-S-sí… -dijo algo dudoso ante la mirada del ojiverde.

-Bien Malfoy, entonces te aconsejaría que comenzaras de una buena vez a hacerlo, sí es que quieres acabar esta noche.

-A que te refieres, Potter?

-A nada en particular, solo te deseo buena suerte... –dibujo en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Draco miró dudoso a Harry y luego dirigió la vista hacia el aula, aún sin saber que era lo que el pelinegro le había querido decir. Harry sonrió y viendo que el rubio en verdad estaba totalmente despistado, le hizo una seña para que viera tras él. Draco dirigió la mirada hacia donde le había señalado el ojiverde, viendo como no solamente los bancos tenían libros abiertos y desacomodados, sino que las mesas de trabajo atrás de las filas de bancos tenían pilares y pilares de libros. Al parecer los alumnos de primero habían sacado todos los libros de la biblioteca de aquel salón. Draco sintió como la quijada casi le caía al piso al ver todo el trabajo que suponía el guardar los libros, luego volteo hacia Harry tratando de que le dijera que era broma.

-Bien Malfoy, entonces te dejamos que te diviertas con tus libros mientras Ron y yo nos ponemos a limpiar el salón-. Malfoy sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas y tratando de mostrarle al ojiverde que no había conseguido hacerlo enfadar, puso una mueca, la cual según él era una sonrisa, y se fue hacia las mesas de trabajo a ordenar los libros por sección y alfabéticamente. Ron se rió bastante divertido y tomando una de las tinas con agua, las cuales ya estaban en el salón, mojó un trapo y se puso a limpiar los bancos y las paredes mientras Harry trapeaba el piso sonriendo para sí pensando en que seguramente el rubio Malfoy iba a tener una "gran diversión" acomodando aquellos libros. Pasaron unos minutos, 35 a decir verdad, cuando Harry y Ron ya habían acabado de limpiar aquel salón. Ambos sonrieron viendo al rubio totalmente desesperado y sofocado ante tal cantidad de libros, los cuales, ya llevaba casi la mitad ordenada.

-Bueno Malfoy, Ron y yo te agradecemos el que hayas sido tan gentil en escoger lo más pesado del trabajo, así que cuando acabes, te estaré esperando en el salón de pociones para que sigas limpiando… -El pelinegro sonrió ante la mirada molesta e indignada del delicado rubio- bien, nos vemos Malfoy…

Ron y Harry salieron riéndose del salón mientras cerraban la puerta y dejaban a Malfoy casi llorando desesperado al no verle fin a aquel trabajo. Harry caminó dispuesto a irse al salón de pociones a seguir con el castigo que les pusiera en la mañana la maestra de "Runas Antiguas" mientras Ron trataba de seguirle el paso y se animaba a hablar con el ojiverde.

-Harry… -le dijo sonando algo temeroso.

-Qué…

-Sabes? –le dijo mientras metía las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón como si fuera un niño regañado- siento mucho lo que sucedió… quisiera pedirte disculpas…

-Lo que sucedió en la mañana no me importa Ron –le dijo pensativo y sereno- fue solo una pelea…

-Entonces no estás enojado?

-Por esa razón no… -le dijo volteando a verlo muy serio- en realidad ya no sé si estoy enojado o simplemente me siento desilusionado de ustedes, Ron.

-Harry, acerca de por qué te dejamos en Hogwarts cuando acabo la batalla…

-Ron en realidad eso no me importa... –le dijo fastidiado- no quiero saber de eso...

-Ya lo sé Harry, pero de todas maneras deseo contarte que fue lo que sucedió, para evitar malentendidos… -dijo apenado- ese día que estabas internado en la enfermería, llegaron mis papás para que saliéramos de viaje y celebrar la derrota de Voldemort en casa de Bill y Fleur; y cuando íbamos a ir por ti… pues la Sra. Pumfrey nos dijo que aún no estabas del todo recuperado y…

-Lo siento Ron, en verdad que no deseo saber mas nada de eso... sabes? en realidad ya sabía que todo eso iba a terminar un día –le dijo viendo al pelirrojo aún fastidiado y cansado, a lo que el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza apenado. –Debí imaginarme el que ya era un "estorbo" para tu familia, Ron. De cualquier manera, yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser así; en realidad le agradezco a Molly y a Arthur por todo el tiempo en que me estuvieron cuidando; pero yo sé que todo eso iba a ser temporal, en realidad nunca iba a ser un miembro más de tu familia, solo era un arrimado.

-Eso no es verdad, Harry… -le dijo Ron sintiendo pena por lo que sin querer habían provocado en aquel pelinegro- mi familia nunca ha pensado eso de ti…

-Ah no? –le preguntó viéndolo algo dolido- entonces porqué razón me dejaron ahí solo en Hogwarts?

-Mira, mi padre consiguió boletos para todos e irnos con Bill, Harry –tomó aire- pero cuando fuimos por ti y que la Sra. Pumfrey nos dijera que tu no podías ir a ningún lado, habíamos pensado en quedarnos contigo y no ir con Bill, pero fue cuando mi hermano nos dijo que deseaba que fuéramos para allá porque Fleur estaba embarazada y ya iba a tener a su bebé… y mi madre… bueno, tú la conoces Harry…

-Lo sé Ron, no necesitas explicarme tanto… -le dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- de cualquier forma eso no me tiene tan molesto con ustedes…

-Entonces qué es, Harry?

-El que ni tu ni Hermione, diciéndose mis amigos, me pudieron escribir en todo este tiempo Ron… -lo miro ofendido- siempre me levantaba con la esperanza de que ese día seguramente recibiría una carta de ustedes, pero al pasar los días me fui dando cuenta de que eso nunca iba a suceder… ustedes se olvidaron completamente de mi, Ron.

-No es así Harry… -le dijo el pelirrojo apenado al oír eso- sí pensamos en escribirte, tanto Hermione como yo, sólo que desde que entramos al colegio nos han estado encargando tareas tan pesadas y nos han traído tan ocupados que no hemos tenido ni tiempo para nosotros Harry. Tras la muerte de Snape, la maestra nueva que ocupo su lugar como que piensa ser la reencarnación de él, es igual de estricta… bueno, yo creo qué más que Snape. Y aparte, como ya es el último año todos los maestros nos han traído tan ocupados que no he tenido ni tiempo para…

-Para qué? –lo miró dudoso y tratando de no reírse ante el sonrojo de la cara de Ron.

-Pues… para estar con Hermione…

-Ha, ha, ha… Ron –le palmeo la espalda- porqué te da pena hablar de tu novia?... porqué me imagino que ya son novios, no?

-Sí… lo somos… -se sonrojó mas.

-Bueno, está bien –le dijo, y aunque pensó que era una excusa muy pobre la que le había dado su amigo, decidió dejar todo eso atrás. Le sonrió- … y conociendo a Hermione estoy seguro que todo este tiempo se la paso con la cabeza metida en los libros, no?

-Sí Harry, de hecho yo creo que está más tiempo con ellos que consigo misma… -le sonrió- y tu Harry, que hiciste todo este tiempo?

-Trabajar Ron –le sonrió- … pero sabes qué? Aunque ha sido difícil, me siento muy bien con lo que tengo… no deseo una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, solo trato de sentirme a gusto conmigo mismo y con las cosas a mi alrededor…

-Sí, de hecho te ves más completo Harry…

-Algo Ron, no puedo decirte que me siento completo porque no es verdad… -suspiró nostálgico- no te niego que estoy contento con lo que he conseguido por mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación, pero aún siento que falta algo…

-A lo mejor extrañas la vida que teníamos aquí Harry… -le sonrió- ir a Hogsmade, a la casa de los gritos, los juegos de quidditch… la magia…

-Sabes Ron? –lo miró pensativo- me gusta la magia, sin embargo, no la considero tan importante para mí. La aprecio porque fue lo que mis padres me dejaron, pero en realidad me gusta más mi vida allá afuera como si fuera un simple "muggle". Y en cuánto a extrañar Hogwarts, lo dudo mucho Ron, en verdad que aún sigo sin ganas de seguir aquí… sólo estaré por un tiempo en lo que pienso si terminar los estudios o no.

-Sí vas a quedarte, verdad Harry? –lo miro dudoso.

-No lo sé Ron… lo dudo mucho.

-Pero Harry –lo miró incrédulo- todos estos años que estuviste estudiando aquí… entonces fueron en vano?

-No Ron… no fueron en vano. Me ayudaron para derrotar a Voldemort y lograr, con la ayuda de ustedes, a que todos vivieran en paz nuevamente… -le miró sonriéndole, Ron devolvió la sonrisa al pelinegro viendo por primera vez en aquella mirada, al Harry Potter que había dejado recuperándose aquella noche en la enfermería.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí Harry –le palmeó la espalda también- aunque esto signifique un corto período de tiempo.

-Gracias Ron.-. Ambos chicos se detuvieron ante la puerta del salón de pociones, el cual estaba cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Ron volteo a ver a Harry.

–Entonces vas a continuar con el castigo de la Profesora? –le preguntó mientras veía la puerta de madera vieja.

-Así es…

-Te veo mañana entonces en clase?

-Creo que sí, solo que no puedo asegurarte a qué hora será que me vaya a despertar…- le guiñó un ojo. Ron sonrió viendo más despierto a Harry en su forma de ser, se sentía más a gusto con este cambio en su amigo, el cual lucía más divertido y relajado. Y después de despedirse de él, corrió hacia su torre a continuar con sus tareas mientras Harry lo veía alejarse. Abrió la puerta del salón de pociones y lo encontró no tan sucio como cuando limpio por primera vez la casa donde ahora vivía en su viejo Londres. Resignándose a recoger todo ese mugrero él solo, tomó nuevamente una tina con agua y se dispuso a limpiar todas las mesas y lavar las ollas. Sabía que seguramente Draco estaría con una tremenda jaqueca al estar acomodando alfabéticamente y por tipo, todos aquellos libros, así que acabando con todo aquel desorden y viendo su reloj, se dio cuenta que habían pasado ya cuarenta y cinco minutos y el rubio de Malfoy aún no llegaba a su castigo. Harry pensando en que seguramente el rubio se había ido directo a las mazmorras a dormir, se sentó en uno de los bancos de aquel salón, recargó la cabeza entre sus brazos y se fue quedando dormido.

No pasaron tantos minutos cuando sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. Harry levantó el brazo tratando de espantar a lo que fuera que le estuviera interrumpiendo el sueño. Nuevamente esos golpecitos, Harry nuevamente hizo lo mismo cuando de pronto abrió los ojos pensando en que quizás se había quedado dormido en ese salón hasta amanecer y ahora estaba ahí, completamente dormido, frente a todos los alumnos que tuvieran clase de pociones ese día. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y sintió algo de alivio al ver que era un rubio bastante antojable, el que le estaba despertando, con una gran sonrisa burlona en la boca.

-Vaya Potter… te quedaste dormido… -sonrió- al menos ya no usas esos horribles lentes, porqué sino, ya los hubieras roto completamente.

-Malfoy… dime que querías que hiciera si te tardaste tanto... –le dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Veo que limpiaste todo el salón Potter… -le dijo mientras veía a su alrededor y se sentaba frente a Harry.

-Claro, no esperaba realmente que fueras a llegar con los ánimos de seguir limpiando. De hecho creí que llegarías con dolor de cabeza, pero ya veo que no es así… te hubiera dejado tu parte para que limpiaras también.

-Vamos Potter… sabes que no lo harías… -le sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y arqueando la ceja tan aristocráticamente como todo Malfoy- además, "este es el precio que tienes que pagar por tener mi amistad".

Harry sonrió al oír esas palabras, luego su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de la boca mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Draco. No había olvidado esos ojos plateados y brillantes que cómo siempre supo, eran hermosos. El rubio sintió cohibirse ante la mirada insistente de Harry sobre él, Draco dirigió la vista hacia otro lugar, haciendo que el pelinegro despertara de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces si ya limpiaste todo, Potter, creo que es tiempo de ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y dormir.

-Me parece bien, Malfoy –le dijo Harry, pero al ver que Draco se iba a parar del asiento para irse, le detuvo la mano- pero antes deseo que hablemos.

-Y acerca de que, Potter? –lo miro extrañado y algo nervioso.

-Acerca de lo que dijiste esta tarde en el campo de quidditch… -le miró intrigado- quiero saber qué es lo que te tiene preocupado… porqué razón fue que dijiste esas palabras…

-Potter, para que quieres saber? –le dijo algo fastidiado, en realidad el rubio no quería contar nada de su vida privada- además sé que no te interesa realmente lo que me llegue a pasar, no sé por qué tanta insistencia de parte tuya…

-No digas eso –lo miró extrañado ante lo que el rubio le dijo- en realidad si me interesa Malfoy… si no fuera así simplemente no te hubiera preguntado nada.

-Creo que no es justo, Potter –lo miró molesto- ¿por qué razón tengo yo que confesarte algo muy privado de mi vida, cuándo tu no me has contado nada así de la tuya?

-Malfoy… -sonrió Harry algo irónico- tú realmente crees que mi vida es privada?... Yo creo que todo el mundo mágico se la sabe desde mi nacimiento hasta mi último día en Hogwarts… ¿Qué crees que podría contarte que fuera algo "privado" como tú dices?

-No lo sé Potter… quizás algo que yo no sepa…

-Bien… -Harry suspiró mientras parecía pensar que contarle a ese rubio para que soltara que era lo que tanto escondía. Draco sonrió por dentro al ver el rostro pensativo del pelinegro, en verdad que Harry estaba bastante cambiado, la ahora barbilla ligera que se había dejado y ese nuevo corte de cabello tan despreocupado le hacían una imagen bastante apetitosa y sexy, sobre todo con ese cuerpo que ahora lucía y sin duda había sido una magnífica idea el haber dejado de usar esos anteojos que ocultaban esos bellos ojos esmeralda… pero algo que realmente hacía sonreír al rubio era que al parecer, Potter no tenía ni idea de que era el nuevo tema de conversación favorito entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Muchas habían hecho apuestas por ver quién seducía al hijo de los Potter y se quedaba con él, mas sin embargo, las personas que realmente conocían a Harry sabían que el pelinegro no estaba en busca de una pareja o que no estaba interesado en cosas románticas con nadie; _-"vaya estúpidas"-_ pensaba Draco divertido sin dejar de ver a su compañero frente a él, quien cortó sus pensamientos con su voz.

-Creo que si tengo algo que contarte y que no sabes, Malfoy…

-Es algo muy personal, Potter? –lo miró dudoso- si no es así, entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

-Lo es, créeme… esto que te voy a contar nadie absolutamente de aquí lo sabe, sólo tu tendrás la primicia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego… pero tendrás que prometerme que si te cuento yo esto, tu también me contarás que es lo que te está sucediendo…

-Está bien Potter, es un trato –le tendió la mano, a lo que el pelinegro la tomó aceptando aquel convenio.

-Pues verás Malfoy –sonrió Harry pensativo, recordando aquella vivencia que iba a contar- sabrás que ahora que estoy viviendo solo en el mundo muggle y sin nadie que me esté vigilando, tengo acceso a muchas cosas que antes no podía tener.

-No sé a qué cosas te puedas referir, Potter –lo miró algo fastidiado- yo nunca he puesto un pie en el mundo muggle… y nunca lo haré.

-Bueno, está bien… -lo miró torciéndole la boca- pues como algunos saben, tengo un trabajo en un lugar donde venden comidas rápidas…

-¿Comidas rápidas? –lo miro bastante incrédulo el rubio y algo asombrado ante esa palabra- ¿Qué diablos es eso Potter?... ¿cómo puede ser la comida rápida?... ¿rápida en qué?

-Bueno, quieres que te informe de todas las cosas que existen en el mundo muggle o prefieres que te cuente de lo mío?

-Ni que fueras tan interesante, Potter –le sonrió, a lo que el pelinegro también le devolvió la sonrisa algo cómplice- … pero está bien, cuéntame que es lo que me ibas a decir.

-Pues en ese lugar encontré a un chavo, del cual me hice muy amigo –le contó mientras nuevamente sus pensamientos lo llevaban a aquel momento- una noche que salimos del trabajo, me invitó a unas copas a un antro que estaba por ahí cerca…

-Qué es un "antro"?

-Diablos Malfoy, me vas a dejar contar sí o no?

-Está bien Potter… - se enfado- sólo que me dices palabras que desconozco y no sé que sean…

-Un antro es un lugar donde puedes tomar alcohol y bailar, Malfoy… -le dijo ya algo molesto viendo fastidiado al rubio.

-¿Alcohol?

-Merlín… -suspiró Harry desesperado- sabes que rubio estúpido? Olvídalo mejor, un niño de cinco años me entiende mejor que tu…

-Oye! –se defendió- yo no tengo la culpa de no saber nada de los muggles, Potter, como si me interesara el investigar acerca de ellos…

-Entonces si no te interesan, te vas a poder callar y me vas a dejar seguir hablando? –le preguntó en un tono bastante molesto. Draco apretó los dientes.

-Sí, Potter…

-Bien… -lo miro fastidiado- pues como decía, ese chavo me invito unos tragos y a mí se me excedió la mano y creo que tomé lo necesario como para sentirme mareado y fuera de mí. Recuerdo que unas chicas muy bonitas vinieron a sentarse junto a nosotros, platicamos por unas horas… y… ya lo último que me acuerdo fue que desperté en mi casa con una mujer en mi cama… al parecer tuvimos relaciones y yo ni cuenta me di por lo borracho que estaba… -Harry suspiró sintiendo pena de sí mismo- soy un completo fracaso en serio.

Cabe decir que al oír eso, Draco se encontraba sin habla y bastante inquieto. Sentía un remolino de cosas en su interior, ¿acaso Potter le había dicho que ya había tenido sexo con alguien?... maldito imbécil gryffindor, ¿cómo diablos le podía haber hecho eso a él?... tal parecía que el pelinegro si estaba bastante cambiado. –Potter… ¿y esa chica es tu novia?

-Mi novia? –lo miró extrañado y sonriendo ante aquella pregunta- Malfoy… apenas conocí a esa mujer esa misma noche, ya al otro día se marchó y nunca más la volví a ver… acaso piensas que voy a andar de novio con todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto?... son cosas que pasan Malfoy. –Draco sentía que le habían estrujado el pecho, ¿qué significaba eso de "las mujeres con las que me he acostado"? qué acaso Potter se había propuesto desvirginar a todas las asquerosas "muggles" de donde ahora vivía? Draco sintió algo dentro de sí mismo, un sentimiento de coraje y frustración, quizás eran celos, pero seguramente no lo quería reconocer.

-Vaya… Potter –le dijo escupiendo su nombre como antes lo hacía cuando eran niños, realmente aquella confesión había ofendido al rubio, y esto no paso desapercibido para el ojiverde que quedó extrañado ante aquella reacción- ahora veo porqué razón no quieres quedarte en Hogwarts… seguramente encuentras bastante divertido estar acostándote de cama en cama con tantas putas sueltas en tu "fantástico mundo muggle".

-Pero que estás diciendo? –sonrió Harry algo divertido ante el rubio- Malfoy, yo no encuentro divertido eso… bueno, no niego que tiene su encanto, pero no es mi diversión. En realidad no he encontrado a alguien con quien desee yo, sinceramente, compartir no solo mi cama sino mi vida también… todas esas chicas no significaron nada para mi Malfoy, sólo fueron noches de amoríos que terminarían al otro día apenas amaneciera… en realidad no deseo una relación seria en estos momentos, no me apetece en nada. Si a veces siento que no puedo manejarme a mí mismo Malfoy, ¿tu crees que pueda responsabilizarme por la vida de alguien más? …

-Entiendo Potter… -le dijo pensativo el rubio- al menos no puedes quejarte de que tengas a alguien ahí tratando de manejar tu vida...

-Porqué lo dices? –lo miró serio.

-Porque en mi caso, Potter, no puedo gozar con el privilegio de decidir que voy a hacer con mi vida; ya sabes que soy hijo único y tengo la responsabilidad de llevar siempre en alto el apellido de mi familia. Sin embargo, desde que acabaste con Voldemort, nadie nos ve con buenos ojos, debido a las cosas en las cuales nos vimos mezclados en la guerra.

-No me estarás diciendo que ahora todo el mundo mágico esta en contra de ustedes, Malfoy, o sí?

-Algo así Potter, todos los que fueron mortífagos y sus familias están en la misma situación que nosotros, no podemos salir a las calles sin oír palabras hirientes de parte de la gente. Y la situación a la que se enfrenta mi familia es más pesada que las demás.

-Porqué? –le preguntó interesado en la plática de aquel rubio- que problemas podría tener tu familia que no tengan las otras?

-Que el Ministerio de Magia está tras la fortuna de mis padres –le dijo serio y pensativo- han estado tratando por todos los medios de arrebatarnos todas nuestras posesiones... y debido a eso, mis padres se han puesto de acuerdo en desposarme con quienes ellos elijan.

-Qué? –sonrió Harry encontrando algo cómicas aquellas palabras.

-No te rías Potter, que no es nada gracioso el que mis padres no me dejen decidir mi futuro ni me permitan manejar mi vida. Es como si yo fuera solamente un medio más para mantener la fortuna Malfoy entre ellos.

-Pero que van a lograr haciendo que te cases? –le preguntó- no encuentro lógica a eso...

-Porque si me caso, automáticamente la herencia cae a mis manos y así el Ministerio no puede meter manos en el asunto. Entonces de ese modo la fortuna Malfoy quedaría intacta, solo que a mi nombre ahora. Claro que serían mis padres quienes seguirían manejándola, por supuesto, a través de mi.

-Es en serio? –lo miró dudoso y aún sonriendo.

-Sí Potter...

-Y tu problema es...?

-Es que aún no te enteras, Potter estúpido?? –lo miró frustrado ante el gesto de duda del ojiverde- Salazar, Potter... entiende, yo no deseo casarme!... No deseo que mis padres elijan quien es el mejor partido para mi, no quiero que ellos sean los que decidan con quien he de compartir mi vida...

-Entiendo...

-Te imaginas? –lo miró desesperado- voy a estar viviendo al lado de... no sé quien diablos, Potter... quizás un perfecto desconocido a quien nunca en mi vida vaya a sentir algo por el, alguien a quien yo deteste, alguien a quien yo no...

-Vayas a amar...? –dijo terminando la frase que iba a decir el rubio, Draco bajo la vista sintiéndose mortificado. Harry sonrió entendiendo el dilema de aquel delicado chico- Malfoy... no siempre se gana en esta vida...

-Lo dices tan fácil, Potter... claro que tu no eres quien va a sacrificar su vida por complacer los deseos egoístas de tus padres...

-No lo veo de ese modo Malfoy, quizás tu padre trata solamente de proteger lo que con esfuerzo logró hacer...

-Y por eso tengo que pagar yo, Potter? –lo miro angustiado, Harry casi habría podido jurar que había visto una lágrima asomarse por los ojos plata de Malfoy. Draco bajó la vista al piso- ... en estos días, mis padres han estado concertando citas con diferentes familias, buscando con quien casarme... dicen que saliendo de Hogwarts y que regrese a casa van a celebrar mi boda... ¿te imaginas?... mi boda... como si yo realmente quisiera hacerlo...

-Me imagino Malfoy –dijo Harry viendo como el rubio estaba bastante mortificado por esa situación- en realidad creo que ha de ser difícil el no solo estar compartiendo tu vida con otra persona, sino hacerlo con alguien a quien no conoces y no amas...

-Me van a joder completamente la vida, Potter...

-Y ya les dijiste que no deseas hacerlo?

-Potter... –lo miró fastidiado- en mi casa yo no puedo opinar, sólo tengo que obedecer lo que mis padres ordenan... soy su único hijo y me ven como una inversión a largo plazo... y cómo ellos saben todo lo que conlleva ser una persona de la alta sociedad y ser personas aristocráticas y poderosas, es por esa razón que ellos tienen el derecho de decidir que hacer o no hacer con mi vida Potter, ya que aunque sea hijo de ellos, me consideran una persona inexperta para manejar mi propia e "importante" vida... como si algo quedara de ella...

-¿Y porqué no huyes Malfoy?

-¿Huir?... –lo miró atónito- y a donde debo huir, Potter? Estoy seguro que mis padres me encontrarían a donde quiera que me vaya a ir a esconder.

-Entonces quédate y sigue aquí hasta que tus padres te lleven a casarte con el "Sr. o Sra. Desconocido".

-No lo sé, Potter...

-Vamos Malfoy, no es tan difícil... –trato de animarlo- ¿a qué le temes?

-Cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir, alimentarme, hacer todo eso??

-Por favor Malfoy, no creo que tus amigos te den la espalda y te vayan a dejar desamparado... –Draco miró a Harry pensando en aquellas palabras- ... no es tan complicado, además, vas a enseñarte a valerte por ti mismo.

-No lo sé...

-Piénsalo Malfoy –le sonrió y poniéndose de pie, estiró los brazos descansándose de tanto estar sentado en esa silla de madera, Draco pudo ver parte del vientre marcado de Harry cuando se subió un poco la camiseta al momento de estirarse. Potter al parecer ya no era tan niño y del ombligo corría hacia su pantalón, un camino que sin duda llevaba hacia las partes privadas del ojiverde. El rubio se lamió los labios. –Bueno... yo ya me voy a mi cuarto, ya tengo mucho sueño y tengo que levantarme mañana temprano para que no me vayan a castigar de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy.

-Hasta mañana Potter... –le dijo el rubio algo nostálgico viendo como el pelinegro salía muy despreocupado de aquel salón, dejándolo con un montón de extrañas sensaciones dentro de él –por cierto, no deseo que los demás te vean conversando conmigo, no quiero tener problemas con mis padres por tu culpa...

-Y que tiene que ver eso con que tus amigos me vean platicando contigo? –le dijo aún parado en la puerta.

-Porqué si te llegan a ver conmigo, seguro van a ir a contarle la "noticia" a mis padres y cómo para ellos no les eres del todo de su agrado, seguro me sacan antes de tiempo y... bueno, ya sabes.

-Entiendo... –Harry suspiró viendo hacia fuera de la puerta y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el rubio que lo miraba preocupado- pierde cuidado Malfoy, nadie te verá conmigo, sé cuidarme al hacer las cosas...

-Bien, Potter –y sin decir más, Harry partió hacia su habitación a dormir.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowlling.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo 4

Decisiones

Al amanecer, Harry ya se encontraba en el salón cerca de las mazmorras en donde les impartirían la clase de pociones, él mismo se admiraba de haber llegado tan temprano a la materia, tal vez ya estaba empezando a asomarse su sentido de responsabilidad hacia Hogwarts. Harry se sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la mente y tomando su pluma trato de escribir algunos párrafos tratando de inventar alguna letra nueva para una canción, ya que si volvía pronto a su Londres muggle, al menos llevaría consigo algo que les mostrara a sus amigos que sí había estado trabajando en el grupo. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro adormilado de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Ron, se nota que acabas de despertarte.

-Ni me digas Harry –le dijo entre bostezos- tengo tanto sueño que no creo poder mantener los ojos abiertos en la clase.

-No hubieras venido –le dijo Harry mientras veía como su amigo peleaba consigo mismo por mantener la cabeza en alto- siempre fuiste muy malo en pociones, así que no creo que el faltar a una clase vaya a afectar en algo tus notas...

-Cállate Harry, eso no me dio gracia –le dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus brazos y se recargaba en la banca. Harry sonrió divertido viendo como Ron ya estaba completamente dormido, siguió escribiendo en su libreta. Ya deseaba volver a su Londres muggle, quizás pronto lo haría. Decidió quedarse unas dos semanas o tal vez sólo una en Hogwarts, en realidad sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Las clases se le hacían demasiado aburridas y sentía que sólo estaba quitándole el tiempo a sus compañeros y maestros. Recargó la cabeza entre sus brazos al igual que Ron y siguiendo los mismos pasos que su compañero, también cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un rato. Un fuerte golpe sobre sus cabezas los hizo despertar a la par, levantaron la vista encontrándose con la regañona de Hermione Granger viéndolos completamente incrédula.

-No lo puedo creer –les dijo molesta- así piensan graduarse?... son una vergüenza, en serio.

-Bueno, yo no pienso graduarme... así que creo que puedo seguir durmiendo mientras llega la maestra, no? –le dijo Harry volviendo a acomodar su cabeza entre los brazos.

-Creo que yo también voy a esperar a que llegué la maestra –opino Ron mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañero.

-Qué no tienen pena de que los vaya a sorprender dormidos? –les preguntó- sobre todo tu Harry! ... todos aquí te ven como un ejemplo a seguir y mira lo que haces.

-Merlín, Hermione¿quiénes me ven como su ejemplo? –le preguntó ya algo cansado- ¿los mocosos de primer grado?, ya déjame dormir por favor.

-Ron, levanta la cabeza en este instante! –le ordenó al pelirrojo al ver que por parte de su otro compañero no iba a obtener respuesta.

-Hermione... –la miro el pelirrojo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos- ... eres casi igual a mi madre.

-Pues da gracias que no esta ella aquí, Ronald Weasley, y ya despiértense... los dos!.

-Ya hiciste que se me fuera el sueño con tus gritos –le reclamó Harry fastidiado- así nadie puede descansar.

-Me da mucho gusto –le dijo sonriéndole molesta- aunque por lo que se ve a Ron le da lo mismo.

-Es que ya estoy acostumbrado gracias a mi madre –les respondió aún con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Eres una vergüenza Ron... –le dijo y cansada de lidiar con la flojera de su novio, fue a sentarse a su lugar. Harry volteo a ver a Ron y al parecer, al pelirrojo le daba igual si lo encontraba dormido la maestra o no, sonrió. Ya el salón estaba casi lleno, Harry se talló los ojos y volteo hacia la puerta, venían entrando Draco Malfoy junto a sus dos amigos, Goyle y Zabini. Harry observó a Malfoy mientras recordaba lo que le había confesado el rubio esa noche durante su castigo¿casarse por orden de sus padres? Al ojiverde le parecía que todo eso era una estupidez, Draco se dirigió a su banco, sentándose a un lado de algún compañero de Slytherin, levantó la vista dirigiendo su mirada plateada hacia los ojos esmeralda que lo veían pensativo, el rubio le sonrió algo extraño, con un matiz de dulzura y melancolía... Harry trató de descifrar esa sonrisa, parecía que le decía algo sólo que no sabía que era, tal vez Draco estaba agradecido con él por haberlo oído esa noche, la verdad Harry no sabía, sólo bajo la vista hacia su libreta extrañado ante aquel gesto del rubio. Draco observaba al pelinegro, aún mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios y parecía no notarlo; suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente del salón mientras podía sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza y una ligera sensación de calor invadía sus mejillas tiñéndolas en un tono melocotón. Potter seguía escribiendo lo que la maestra les había empezado a dictar al llegar al salón, ya Ron había levantado el rostro casi con sobresalto y tomando su pluma también, empezó a copiar de los apuntes de Harry, quien ignoraba lo que le sucedía al rubio.

La clase había terminado y Harry en compañía de Ron y Hermione, caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar sus alimentos, venían por los pasillos platicando cuando pasaron por su lado Draco Malfoy en compañía de sus dos amigos, el rubio paso por entre Harry y Ron, empujando al ojiverde. Harry miró extrañado aquel comportamiento del rubio sin entender que diablos era lo que le pasaba, Draco reía al lado de sus amigos como si hubiera sido muy cómico el haber empujado a Potter, luego el rubio volteo la vista atrás, hacia Harry mirándolo algo burlón.

-Quizás deberías usar mejor tu uniforme, Potter –se sonrió- y dejar ese espantoso atuendo de "asqueroso muggle pobre", o ¿es que deseas hacer juego con el otro harapiento de tu amigo Weasley?

-Qué? –preguntó Harry viendo totalmente extrañado la actitud del rubio¿qué había pasado con el Draco con el que había estado conversando anoche?.

-Eso que oíste, Potter –le dijo encarándolo, mientras sus dos amigos se ponían tras él como guardándole la espalda- deberías haberte quedado en tu "insignificante mundo muggle"¿o es que regresaste con sed de que te alaben todos aquí?

-De que diablos estás hablando, Malfoy? –le preguntó Harry bastante molesto, él simplemente no iba a soportar de nuevo las babosadas anteriores del rubio; si había regresado era solo por un tiempo y sólo lo había hecho para complacer a Dumbledore, pero no iba a soportar el odioso comportamiento que antes mantenía ese rubio mimado con él. Harry ya no era más un niño, y si iba a estar un tiempo en Hogwarts, entonces seguramente no iba a seguir soportando las babosadas del chiflado de Malfoy, además¿qué diablos ocurría con él?... ¿qué no habían estado conversando muy bien la otra noche?... ¿qué rayos le había sucedido?

-Déjalo Harry –le dijo Hermione viendo con unos ojos de odio al rubio hijo de los Malfoy- no tienes porqué estar escuchando sus tonterías.

-Sí tienes razón, no tengo porqué seguir soportando estupideces infantiles –dijo Harry mostrando en sus ojos esmeralda una mirada lo bastante molesta que hicieron estremecer al rubio, quien fue borrando la sonrisa de sus labios lentamente, sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía ante la reacción del ojiverde, mientras sus dos amigos seguían riéndose de Harry viendo como se alejaba de ellos. No vieron como fue que Draco bajo la vista realmente preocupado ante el enojo de Harry hacia él.

Hermione, Ron y Harry llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque al ojiverde no le parecía el estar sentado en una mesa como si fuera parte de una de las casas de Hogwarts, tuvo que hacerlo ya que no tenía ganas de comer solo. Justo frente a sus ojos aparecieron las viandas con comida, había pollo, ensaladas, purés, pasteles; de todo. Ron sonrió satisfecho ante lo que apareció frente a sus ojos. Harry volteo hacia sus amigos, los encontró sonriéndose entre ellos muy enamorados, no pudo evitar el sonreír también al contemplar al pelirrojo distraído y a la sabelotodo de Granger verse tan enamorados.

-¿Y desde cuándo andan saliendo ustedes? –les preguntó.

-Oh Harry –sonrió Hermione apenada- en realidad tenemos muy poco que empezamos a salir como novios.

-Ya era tiempo, en realidad empezaba a hacérseme raro que no dijeran nada... al menos parece que Ron dejo atrás su timidez para pedirte que fueras su novia.

-Bueno... verás Harry... en realidad... –dijo Hermione más apenada aún y sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué? –los miró Harry sonriendo dudoso al ver a la chica trabándose con las palabras en la boca y a Ron con la cara tan roja como su cabello- ... vaya, ahora veo... que cobarde eres Ron... –se rió Harry mientras su pelirrojo amigo convertía el rojo de su rostro en un color granate.

-No soy cobarde... –dijo sin quitar la vista de su plato de puré- es solo que... bueno... tu sabes... el romanticismo no es mi fuerte...

-Sí, ahora lo veo... –sonrió muy divertido el ojiverde- entonces tu fuiste la que se atrevió a hablar Hermione, ya que al parecer, a Ron todavía le falta madurar en algunas cosas.

-Es que en realidad todo fue algo extraño... estábamos los dos hablando, luego Ron dijo algo... y después lo besé...

-Me parece muy bien Hermione –sonrió Potter, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su pelirrojo amigo- aunque aún no puedo dejar de pensar que Hermione sea mas valiente que tu Ron... ¿no te da pena?

-Cállate Harry –le dijo apenado y ofendido, el ojiverde solo se rió de muy buena gana. Levantó la vista y vio frente de él, en la mesa de las serpientes al rubio de Malfoy mirándolo con un gesto que parecía tristeza?... arrepentimiento?... era una mirada que mostraba algo, algo que al parecer estaba haciendo sentir mal al rubio. A Harry no le importó, estaba verdaderamente furioso ante el cambio de comportamiento del de ojos plata. Realmente le había molestado bastante, después de que estuvieron hablando muy bien y que Malfoy al parecer había aceptado ser su amigo, ahora resultaba que se retractaba de todo... Harry estaba muy molesto con el chico, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así simplemente, claro que no, él tenía que arreglar que diablos le estaba pasando a ese chiflado por la cabeza. Ya que no eran unos niños, ya habían crecido y no iba a dejar las cosas así sin antes saber que había sucedido. Así que tomo su charola con comida y se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y la mirada nerviosa de Malfoy quien lo veía acercarse hacia él.

-Quiero que hablemos, Malfoy –le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al rubio y los demás estudiantes en el Gran Comedor lo veían extrañados, sobre todo los que se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies y un ligero temblor parecía haberse posesionado de sus piernas, volteo hacia sus compañeros en la mesa, pudo darse cuenta como algunos lo veían con duda mientras otros lo veían con enojo en sus ojos. Draco sintió por un momento no saber que hacer, no quería que Potter se enojara con él y por otra parte tampoco quería que sus amigos fueran a contarle a sus padres que el chico dorado de Dumbledore, ahora le hablaba. Seguro que Lucius y Narcissa lo sacaban de Hogwarts inmediatamente y lo casaban en ese instante, pues sabían que Draco poseía una belleza inigualable, era única; algo etérea y casi angelical, claro que esto no tenía nada que ver con las intenciones del rubio. Así que Lucius y Narcissa no iban a permitir el que el odioso de Potter anduviera rondando a su hijo, ya les había quitado casi todo, y simplemente no iban a dejar que también les arrebatara a su hermoso heredero y a su única forma de mantener la fortuna Malfoy. Draco sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, no sabía que decir o que hacer, la presencia de Potter era muy fuerte y lo abrumaba. ¿Porqué diablos era que Potter tenía que haber cambiado tanto ahora?... y sobre todo, porqué razón era que él se sentía así ante ese pelinegro impulsivo?

-Malfoy... te estoy hablando –volvió a repetir Harry al ver que el rubio parecía no prestarle atención. Draco levantó sus ojos plata, que ahora brillaban como nunca, viendo aquel rostro serio y arrebatador de Potter frente a él. Esos ojos esmeraldas, tan hermosos... lo veían, a él, a Draco Malfoy. Esos labios delgados y bien delineados, esas facciones ahora más maduras y esa ligera barbilla... ¿porqué Merlín se había propuesto a hacer sufrir al rubio enamorándolo de Potter y que al parecer, éste no le respondiera? Draco sintió que el corazón le gritaba que luchara y que le dijera a ese chico frente a él de todo lo que sentía, más su mente fría y calculadora le impedía el hacerlo y seguir con aquella farsa para salir avante delante de sus amigos. La cabeza de Draco trabajaba a mil revoluciones mientras trataba de pensar que decir. Veía la mirada impaciente y ya molesta de Harry sobre él y esto lo ponía aún más nervioso.

-Malfoy... –volvió a repetir Harry, no sabía que diablos le pasaba al rubio¿es que acaso estaba tramando algo o simplemente era estúpido?... el ojiverde ya estaba desesperándose ante el silencio y movimientos del rubio. Decidió que si no le contestaba simplemente se iba a ir nuevamente con Ron y Hermione.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Potter? –preguntó finalmente el rubio mostrando un enfado (falso) en su voz y comportamiento, los demás Slytherins sonrieron ante la actuación de Malfoy.

-¿Qué de qué quiero hablar? –le preguntó extrañado- pues de esto Malfoy... ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo?

-Potter... yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada y tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar... –le dijo muy a su pesar, sintiendo como su pecho se contraía ante lo que había dicho. Goyle y Zabini sonrieron triunfales ante aquel desplante del rubio hacia Harry. El pelinegro se le quedó viendo a Draco muy serio, el rubio sólo levanto la vista sintiéndose acongojado. Observó a los ojos de Harry, ese esmeralda ahora lo veía con desilusión, casi tan igual como la que mostró cuando andaba molesto con Ron y Hermione. Draco apretó los labios tratando de acallar un sollozo al ver que Harry tomaba su charola y se levantaba para alejarse de la mesa.

-Bien Malfoy –le dijo Harry viéndolo fríamente, el rubio sintió que moría al ver como lo veía ese hombre que tanto le gustaba- entonces ya no hablaremos nunca más.

Y diciendo esto Harry partió nuevamente a sentarse en la mesa junto a sus amigos mientras Draco bajaba la vista de nuevo a su plato. Podía escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros (los que aún mantenían esa apatía hacia Harry) le animaban y celebraban aquello que había sucedido, pero Draco en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que le sucedía alrededor, aún estaba profundamente abrumado por aquellas palabras que le dijera Potter antes de irse. ¿Porqué razón no podía ser igual que los demás chicos en su escuela¿porqué él tenía que cuidarse siempre de los demás? Draco seguía meneando su plato de puré sin poder evitar el seguir pensando en lo que le sucedía. Si al menos sus padres no siguieran con esa repulsión hacia Harry, entonces él de verdad que sería el mejor amigo que pudiera tener ese rebelde de ojos esmeraldas, y quizás tal vez, hasta poder llegar a tener algo más que una amistad... pero claro, el rubio suspiro sabiendo que sólo eran pensamientos, sólo era lo que él deseaba realmente, ya que la realidad era otra. Draco observó como Harry en compañía de sus amigos se paraban de la mesa y salían del Gran Comedor rumbo a su descanso; el rubio no podía apartar la vista del pelinegro y su bien formado y atlético cuerpo. Esa actitud tan independiente e indiferente lo hacían como un imán a la vista de los demás, pero sobre todo hacia el rubio, quien al ver que el ojiverde salió sin siquiera voltear la mirada para verlo por última vez, dejó su plato de comida y se alejó también de ahí, pensativo y serio hacia su próxima clase.

Ron y Hermione caminaban al lado de su pelinegro amigo mientras lo veían con algo de duda en su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que Harry se traía con Malfoy?, porqué había ido a buscarle a su mesa? Potter levantó la vista descubriendo esas miradas. -¿Pasa algo? –les preguntó mirándolos extrañado mientras se sentaban bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lago.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer con Malfoy, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione algo contrariada.

-Nada... –dijo el chico mientras suspiraba cansado- ... solo deseaba hablar, pero al parecer me equivoque con él.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –le preguntó Ron.

-Pues, en el tiempo en que no estuve aquí, llegue a pensar que Malfoy no era como siempre lo imaginé cuando era un niño. Así que al regresar, y que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, mientras estábamos en el castigo y en otras situaciones que se presentaron; pude ver que en realidad no era tan mala persona, que era como pensé que sería... y que tal vez podríamos hacernos amigos, ustedes saben, ya no pelear, estar bien ...

-Sí –intervino Hermione- sé a lo que te refieres Harry, deseabas que las cosas cambiaran y que aquello que vivimos desapareciera así como Voldemort desapareció de nuestras vidas...

-Algo así... pero ya veo que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar –les dijo pensativo- Malfoy siempre va a seguir siendo el mismo, en realidad creí que él también quería mi amistad. Qué estupidez no?

-Vamos Harry –le sonrió Ron- no es estupidez el tratar de arreglar las cosas con las personas que viven aquí, pero todos sabemos que los Malfoy siempre van a ser los mismos. Así que no te sientas mal por eso...

-No es que me sienta mal¿sabes? –lo miró sonriendo- en realidad no me importa tanto sí Malfoy es mi amigo o no... sólo que siento muy extraño todo. En la noche durante el castigo estuvimos hablando muy bien, y ahora de pronto amaneció igual que años antes, no se a que se debió su cambio tan radical.

-Bueno... es un Malfoy¿qué mas te podías esperar Harry?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Ron –le sonrió de buena gana- bueno, que Malfoy se vaya a la mierda junto con todo su mundito color de rosa.

-Harry!! –lo miró Hermione indignada ante las palabras del ojiverde- no digas así!

-Bueno, esta bien... –le guiñó un ojo a lo que la castaña se sonrió cohibida y se sonrojaba, Ron la miró y se puso ceñudo con ella.

-Oye Hermione!! –le empujo juguetonamente- ¿porqué te sonrojas con Harry?

-Por Merlín Ron! –lo miró apenada y poniéndose más roja- no seas tonto!!

-Ya cálmense –se rió Harry al ver a sus amigos, sabía que jugaban entre ellos. Vio como Ron abrazó y besó a Hermione tiernamente en los labios. Harry sonrió y se recostó en el césped mientras descansaba y pensaba que sólo estaría unos días más en Hogwarts y luego partiría hacia su casa en Londres.

La noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo y las estrellas brillaban una a una; parecían pequeños diamantes brillando en el terciopelo negro de la intemperie. Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho de McGonagall, venía sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando pasaron por un lado de él Malfoy acompañado de Goyle. Draco vio pasar a Harry y sintió una descarga de electricidad dentro de él, deseaba tanto detener al ojiverde y decirle que lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor había sido solo una farsa para engañar a sus amigos, pero estaba seguro que Potter seguramente no le creería. Malfoy siguió su camino mientras Harry decía la clave para hacer aparecer las escaleras que lo conducirían hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Draco entró a su dormitorio en las mazmorras, se sentía como si hubiera sido apaleado moralmente y sin ánimos de nada se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana pero su mente estaba pérdida entre sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que sentía algo con respecto a Potter. Esa noche que empacaba para regresar a Hogwarts y después de recibir la "agradable" noticia de lo que se proponían hacer sus padres con él, sintió un alivio el salir de aquella mansión y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que suponía el asunto de su compromiso y casamiento. Draco temía en verdad que era lo que sus padres le tendrían aguardando a su regreso de su graduación en Hogwarts. Él no deseaba casarse, mucho menos con alguien a quien no iba a conocer o que no amaba y que sus padres lo obligaran a ello. El rubio sentía que a nadie le importaba lo que el pensara o sintiera; si sus padres ignoraban completamente sus súplicas de no querer desposarse y pasaban por alto sus deseos, con cuánta mas razón las demás personas a su alrededor. Era algo extraño el decirlo, pero Draco se sentía solo. Y ahora que Potter había regresado nuevamente a Hogwarts y que le había dicho todas esas cosas y que al parecer en verdad le importaba él como persona, Malfoy sintió encariñarse con el ojiverde. Le agradaba bastante la idea de tener una relación, aunque fuera de amistad, con el hijo de los Potter, más ahora que estaba tan cambiado. Malfoy recordó esa mirada esmeralda y sintió como de sus ojos brotaba una amarga lágrima, sabía que por más que deseara el tener algo que ver con Harry, sus padres y sus amigos se lo impedirían a toda costa. Y ahora que había sucedido aquel incidente en el Gran Comedor, sabía que seguramente Harry ya no iba a querer saber nada más de él. _–"¿porqué no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?"-_ se preguntaba el rubio mientras se sentía muy triste y solitario. De pronto una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios; ¿y porqué no iba a hacer lo qué el deseaba?, después de todo, él era dueño de sí mismo, además, ya no iba a detenerse por sus padres, él lucharía por lo que él quería y si deseaba arreglar las cosas con el ojiverde y tener de nuevo su amistad, entonces lo iba a hacer, así se enojarán sus amigos y sus padres, simplemente no iba a dejar que él mismo se ignorara también. Ahora Draco iba a luchar por lo que el quería definitivamente y aunque sintiera que comenzaba a sentir más que cariño por el renegado de Potter, y sí éste no le respondía igual, al menos podría contar con tenerlo a su lado como un amigo. Así que sonrió y trató de dormir para mañana poder hablar con el chico de ojos esmeraldas y solucionar lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras en la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, Harry se encontraba sentado frente a su vieja profesora, quien lo veía atento y tratando de entender el porqué de su pronta resolución. –Pero Harry... ¿estás seguro que no quieres seguir en Hogwarts?

-Así es Profesora... digo, Directora McGonagall –le dijo muy firme y convencido en sus palabras y en su decisión- aunque trate de seguir en Hogwarts, no logró convencerme de seguir en esto...

-Pero Harry... –le insistió- aquí tendrías tantas oportunidades de progresar tanto de forma económica y laboral, tantas personas que te conocen y desean que trabajes para ellos Harry, el mismo Ministerio te haría un lugar entre...

-Lo siento directora –la interrumpió Harry sonriendo irónicamente- no deseo nada con el ministerio realmente... si desea convencerme, créame que no lo esta consiguiendo...

-Harry... aquí tienes a tus amigos, tienes una buena vida... ahora que has acabado con Voldemort todo el mundo mágico te respeta y te has convertido en alguien muy importante para todos... ¿porqué vas a dejar todo esto?

-Así lo siento... –le dijo aún convencido en su resolución- nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención ni ser el superhéroe de ningún lugar. Sólo quiero tener de vuelta mi vida, y aunque sea muy simple a los ojos de los demás, yo la valoro bastante. El mundo muggle podrá ser algo monótono y aburrido, pero ahí es donde he crecido desde que nací y ahora es ahí donde estoy empezando una vida, la cual por primera vez siento que me pertenece y no pienso dejarla ir tan fácil. Así que mañana pienso regresar de nuevo a mi casa, Directora McGonagall.

-Bien Harry- suspiró no muy complacida la profesora- si esos son tus deseos, entonces así se hará. Te prometimos que tu mismo decidirías si seguir aquí o no y si ya tomaste tu decisión, entonces no te insistiremos Harry.

-Gracias directora –le sonrió el ojiverde. Dumbledore desde su cuadro miraba a Harry algo melancólico, en verdad le hubiera gustado mucho el que Harry hubiera deseado seguir su estadía en Hogwarts y concluir con sus estudios y convertirse en alguien importante, pero pudo darse cuenta que para el pelinegro, ya había otras prioridades las cuales estaban muy distantes de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico.

Después de despedirse del cuadro del viejo profesor Dumbledore y de la directora McGonagall, Harry salió de aquella oficina dejando muy pensativos y a la vez contrariados a ambos profesores. Potter se dirigió hacia su cuarto, el cual estaba en el salón de los menesteres y se dejó ir directo a su cama a descansar y mañana poder partir de nuevo hacia su nueva vida en el Londres Muggle.

sssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J. K. Rowlling.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo 5

Búsqueda

A la mañana siguiente Draco Malfoy se dirigía a toda prisa hacia dónde recibirían su clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick ya que le tocaba clase a primera hora con los de la casa de Gryffindor y pensaba que si llegaba más temprano de lo habitual podría encontrarse con Harry al entrar a su salón y hablarle como si fueran los mejores amigos; así Potter podría ver que a él en realidad ya no le importaba ocultar su amistad ante los ojos de los demás slytherin que aún sentían antipatía hacia el ojiverde. Estaba el rubio esperando ver entrar a Harry cuando no se imaginaba que en realidad Potter se encontraba guardando sus cosas en la maleta que había traído para irse ya de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione, quienes ya sabían que el ojiverde se encontraba habitando en el cuarto de los menesteres, le imploraban que no se fuera y que siguiera con ellos hasta el final de año y graduarse. Pero Harry en realidad ya estaba cansado de todo, se sentía muy agradecido con las personas que cuidaron de él, como en el caso de la familia Weasley, así como también hacia sus amigos quienes casi lloraban al verlo irse. Harry sonrió viéndolos.

-Vamos chicos, solo me voy a ir, no me estoy muriendo... –les dijo viendo algo divertido las reacciones de su par de amigos- además, ya les di mi dirección... ¿sí la traes, verdad Ron?

-Sí Harry –le dijo muy compungido.

-Harry –insistió Hermione- no te vayas, en serio, no faltan muchos meses para acabar el año, quédate por favor a terminar y graduarte.

-Lo siento, en serio Hermione... –le dijo sintiéndose contrariado ante sus amigos, no le gustaba el verlos tristes- créeme que deseo descansar de todo esto; yo en realidad no tenía ni pensado venir... pero ahora me da gusto el haberlo hecho. Hemos vuelto a ser amigos y me he quitado algunas dudas que tenía y que no me dejaban descansar.

-No te vayas... –le volvió a suplicar Ron.

-En serio chicos... –les trato de sonreír ante ese par de rostros llorosos- además pueden ir a visitarme cuándo quieran hacerlo, o nos mandaremos mensajes... y esta vez si los voy a estar esperando, entienden?

-Ya sabemos Harry –le sonrió apenada Hermione- y... ¿no piensas volver alguna vez a visitarnos tu?

-Tal vez lo haga... no lo sé realmente. En verdad que me siento cansado de todo lo que sucedió, y ahora regresar y ver que aún existen algunas cosas de las que ya no quería saber, pues...

-¿Lo dices por los Malfoy? –le preguntó Ron.

-Sí, en parte... –les confesó Harry- estoy harto de que sigan con esa idea de enemistad hacia con todos. Pude ver como todavía quedan algunas personas en Slytherin que al parecer continúan rigiendo su vida como si Voldemort aún estuviera con vida. Yo en realidad pensé que todas esas cosas habían acabado al morir el tenebroso, pero veo que no es así. Y desgraciadamente la familia Malfoy es una de ellas, me desespera el comportamiento de Malfoy; en sí, ya no quiero saber nada chicos.

-Entendemos eso Harry –le dijo Hermione viendo aún esperanzada a su amigo- pero porque vas a desperdiciar este último año yéndote sin terminar tus estudios solo por esas personas?

-No solo es por eso... las clases ya me parecen aburridas y además, no lo sé... quiero experimentar como me va con lo que tengo ahora, necesito probarme que puedo ser capaz de manejar mi vida y tener algo más que sólo puestos gratis solo porqué di muerte a Voldemort¿me entiendes?

-Sí... aunque también estoy segura que no necesitas ni de graduarte, todos aquí en el mundo mágico te consideran el mago más poderoso –dijo la castaña finalmente, sabía que aunque dijera muchas cosas no iba a convencer al ojiverde de quedarse- ... bueno Harry, entonces te deseamos buena suerte y nos seguiremos hablando.

-Claro –le guiño un ojo y les sonrió alejándose de ahí con su maleta listo para irse.

-Harry! –le llamaron sus amigos- espéranos, te vamos a acompañar a la puerta.

-Y sus clases?

-Tu eres más importante Harry, al rato iremos a tomarla –le sonrió Hermione, a lo que Harry le devolvió aquella sonrisa sincera. Ron se acercó al pelinegro.

-Harry... me gustaría que llegaras a la madriguera antes de irte... –le dijo algo nervioso- me gustaría que hablaras con mis padres para que arreglaras tus cosas con ellos. No quisiera que te fueras con un mal pensamiento.

-Vamos Ron –le sonrió- no pienso mal de ellos, pero si deseas puedo pasar por tu casa, aún tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

-Es mas, si se te hace tarde aún tienes la opción de pedirle a mi madre que te de algo de polvos flu para que te transportes por la chimenea hasta tu casa.

-Oye, es muy buena idea, quizás lo haga Ron.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts y así despedirse de su amigo, mientras en el salón de encantamientos, Draco parecía algo inquieto al no ver que Potter atravesara aquella puerta junto a sus amigos. ¿Es que acaso se había quedado dormido?... tal vez eso era, al ojiverde últimamente se le pegaban las sábanas y no despertaba temprano, aún y que sus maestros lo regañaran por llegar tarde a las clases. Los Gryffindor comenzaron a llegar al salón, claro, todos menos Hermione, Ron y Harry quienes estaban aún hablando en la puerta de Hogwarts despidiéndose. Draco comenzó a impacientarse, vio que el profesor Flitwick ya había llegado al salón y había empezado ya a dar la clase y aún no veía que llegaran ni el ojiverde ni sus amigos. Draco sintió que no aguantaría más la espera y tomando sus útiles, salió del salón en busca de Potter bajo la mirada dudosa de sus amigos y demás compañeros. Caminó entre los pasillos para ver si lograba toparse con el pelinegro, pero por más que caminaba no lograba verlo. Sus pasos se hicieron mas acelerados y sintiendo un extraño impulso, se dirigió hacia el patio central. Vio a lo lejos a Hermione y a Ron, corrió hacia ellos.

-Granger... Weasley –les llamó mientras se acercaba a dónde se encontraba la pareja quienes veían al rubio muy extrañados de que les estuviera hablando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –le preguntó Ron.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –les preguntó, yéndose directo al grano- no vi que entrara a la clase de encantamiento, dónde está?

-Claro que no lo viste... se fue, Malfoy. –le dijo Hermione muy seria.

-¿Qué? –los miró sintiendo cómo si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría en la cabeza- ¿a que te refieres con eso¿cómo que se fue?

-Qué diablos te importa a ti Malfoy –le dijo enojado Ron y tomando a Hermione de la mano se abrió paso empujando al rubio quien aún estaba con la mente ida.

-Weasley... –le llamó al ver que el pelirrojo se iba y no le decía nada, Draco deseaba saber que había sido de Potter, a dónde se había ido y si Weasley y Granger lo sabían, definitivamente él tenía que sacarles las respuestas. No iba a dejar a Harry marcharse sin hablar con él y poder arreglar las cosas.

-Qué quieres? –le preguntó molesto, Hermione también veía al rubio molesta, sólo que un dejo de duda se asomaba en sus ojos.

-Dime dónde está, por favor...

-Para que quieres saberlo? –le preguntó- a ti no te interesa dónde esté, además, crees que soy tan estúpido para decírtelo?

-Granger... –volvió la vista y su súplica ahora a la castaña, ya que sabía que Weasley lo odiaba tanto que no iría a contarle nada- necesito saber dónde esta Potter.

-Malfoy... ¿para que querrías saberlo? –le preguntó tratando de descifrar la mirada suplicante del rubio.

-Es muy importante para mí...

-Ha, ha, ha –se rió Ron algo irónico ante las palabras del rubio- no me hagas reír Malfoy, para ti la única persona importante eres tú mismo.

-Miren... sé que no me porte muy bien ayer con Potter... pero necesito hablar con él, es muy importante.

-Malfoy –Hermione le habló tratando de aclarar las cosas- Harry nos había comentado que cuando estuvo hablando contigo esa noche durante su castigo, te portaste muy bien con él y que le hablabas como un amigo, pero después de lo que sucedió ayer, dudo mucho el que él quiera hablar contigo nuevamente.

-Lo sé... –le dijo preocupado- yo le estuve contando de algunos problemas que tenía en la casa, en realidad estábamos hablando muy bien... sólo que...

-Qué Malfoy? –le preguntó la castaña tratando de sacarle información mientras el pelirrojo aún lo veía dudoso. Draco no sabía que decirles, pero si eran muy amigos de Harry, seguramente serían personas confiables, no como Goyle que solo buscaba la oportunidad de verlo cometer algún error y entonces decírselo a sus padres.

-Mira Granger... como tu sabes y yo creo también todo el mundo mágico, mis padres odian a Potter, más aún mi padre. Sí me llegan a ver platicando con él o tratando de hacerme su amigo, no sabes todo lo que me van a hacer...

-Me imagino...

-Así que tengo que cuidarme, porque Goyle y los demás, bueno, realmente sólo algunos; están al pendiente de todo lo que hago. Sí me llegan a ver con él, tenlo por seguro que mis padres se enterarán en un instante.

-Y entonces porque te arriesgaste a salirte de clases y que te vean con nosotros hablando, Malfoy? –le preguntó Ron viéndolo extrañado.

-...

-Hay algo que no nos has dicho? –le preguntó Hermione- o sólo nos has estado diciendo mentiras para descubrir el paradero de Harry?

-No... no son mentiras –le dijo, mientras sentía que un sudor frió le escurría por el cuerpo, sabía que el que Granger y Weasley le confesaran la ubicación del pelinegro, dependía solamente de el, así que no teniendo más ganas de ocultar nada, se decidió a decirles la verdad.

-¿Entonces...? –le volvió a preguntar la castaña viéndolo con una mirada algo sospechosa.

-Yo... en realidad... –sintió que sus mejillas se pintaban a un tono melón- no quiero que Potter me deje de hablar, quiero arreglar las cosas con él, quiero ser su amigo y que esté conmigo nuevamente... como ese día...

Hermione miró algo sonriente al rubio, sentía dentro de ella misma que eran verdad aquellas palabras que le dijera. Sólo que había visto algo más en la mirada del rubio y estaba segura que eso que había visto era un sentimiento sincero. Después de todo, Malfoy se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierto por sus amigos sólo para tener información de Harry. Sonrió.

-Creo que ocultas algo más, Malfoy ... –le dijo, haciendo que el rubio la mirara apenado y nervioso.

-No oculto nada más Granger... sólo quiero saber dónde esta Potter, quiero hablar con él.

-De cualquier forma él ya no está aquí, Malfoy.. –le dijo Ron mientras dirigía la vista hacia Hermione algo contrariado- ¿cómo podemos hacerle...?

-¿A dónde se fue? –les preguntó Draco algo inquieto y tratando de calmar su desesperación al ver la lentitud de aquella pareja.

-Ahorita se dirigía hacia la madriguera... pero... –ya no pudo seguir diciéndole nada porque Malfoy se había ido corriendo buscando hacia dentro de Hogwarts buscando alguna chimenea para poder transportarse. Ron volteo a ver a Hermione muy extrañado ante la actitud del rubio- ... no me dejo decirle nada... ¿crees que haya sido verdad lo que nos dijo?

-Sí Ron... –le sonrió la castaña- estoy segura que nos dijo la verdad, de hecho yo también sabía algo acerca de lo de Lucius y Narcissa, por eso no dudo que haya tratado de ocultar algunas cosas a sus amigos. Aunque te diré, pienso que Malfoy está demasiado interesado en Harry... por eso mismo no creo que se atreva a hacerle algún daño.

-Pues a ver si lo alcanza... –le dijo Ron- no creo que se quedé demasiado tiempo en la madriguera...

-Ya veremos... –dijo Hermione pensativa- pero de lo que si estoy segura es que le voy a preguntar a Harry que me cuente que fue lo que pasó.

-He, he, he... eso hasta yo se lo preguntaré. Aunque me preguntó como irán a recibir mis padres la "agradable" visita de Malfoy a la madriguera –se sonrió el pelirrojo imaginándose la escena.

-Ni digas –sonrió Hermione a la par- ya nos enteraremos más tarde.

Draco por su parte, buscaba algún lugar en el cual transportarse mediante los polvos flu y no pensaba hacerlo en la chimenea de las mazmorras de slytherin, ya que podrían descubrirlo. Pero recordó la sala de los menesteres y pensando en que sí pasaba por ahí deseando una chimenea, seguro que la iba a encontrar en ese lugar. Así que rápidamente corrió en su búsqueda. Mientras Harry platicaba amenamente con Molly y George en la sala de la madriguera

-Siento mucho haber dudado de ustedes... –les dijo Harry- sólo que estuve mucho tiempo sólo y llegue a pensar en muchas cosas.

-No te disculpes Harry –le dijo Molly viéndolo con amor en los ojos- nosotros tuvimos la culpa realmente, no quisimos que pensaras eso.

-En realidad yo también tuve parte de culpa por dejarme llevar por pensamientos que no eran...

-Pero es que es comprensible que los tuvieras Harry –le dijo- estabas solo y...

-Sabe Sra. Molly? –la interrumpió el pelinegro- en verdad no me gustaría seguir conversando acerca de esto. Solo vine para hablar un rato con ustedes y ver como se encontraban.

-Nos da mucho gusto que hayas venido Harry –le dijo- ¿vendrás nuevamente a vernos?

-Es muy probable –le sonrió. Luego se puso de pie para partir hacia su casa, no sin antes pedirle a la Sra. Molly de sus polvos flu para llegar más pronto a su vivienda. Molly le entregó el saquito con los polvos y después de decir la dirección, Harry desapareció tras un humo verde en la chimenea. Molly volteo a ver a George quien le sonrió aún pensando en esa pequeña visita que les hiciera Harry, de pronto un ruido y una cortina de humo hicieron espantarse a Molly quien no esperaba que nadie más llegara a visitarlos a su casa.

-Buenos días... –saludó Malfoy nervioso, apenado y algo confundido por aquel viaje en chimenea mientras Molly y George observaban incrédulos a ese joven rubio que se encontraba de pie viéndolos algo dudoso y con miedo. George se levantó de su asiento muy enojado, tomó a Draco por el cuello del uniforme y lo estrelló en la pared, lo miraba con gran odio ya que gracias a la familia Malfoy era que habían entrado los mortífagos a Hogwarts en aquella guerra.

-Qué rayos viniste a hacer aquí, Malfoy? –le preguntó sin apartar su mirada molesta de los ojos temerosos de Draco, fue en ese momento cuando Malfoy cayó en cuenta que se estaba arriesgando demasiado por Potter. Ya que el haber ido solo a la madriguera, sabiendo que los Weasley lo veían con muy malos ojos era exponerse a muchas cosas. Draco comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo, pero éste era más grande y estaba más fuerte que el pobre de Malfoy, así que no se esforzaba mucho en detener los intentos de Draco por safarse de sus manos.

-Suéltame, Weasley... –le dijo desesperado tratando de apartar a el pelirrojo de encima, hasta que puso ambas manos en el pecho de George y con un fuerte impulso, logró aventarlo de ahí. Malfoy se acomodó su ropa y tratando de tomar aire, miró a Molly con algo de duda y súplica. –Yo sé que no me quieren aquí, sólo vine para hablar con Potter...

-Y piensas que te vamos a decir en dónde esta? –ante esa pregunta, el rubio hizo un gesto de extrañeza¿acaso le estaban tratando de decir que Harry ya no se encontraba ahí?

-¿Está aquí, no es cierto?

-Qué diablos te importa, Malfoy...

-Espera George –lo detuvo Molly, después dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien los veía algo nervioso y tratando de no perder su porte elegante ante ellos- ¿porqué te interesa tanto hablar con Harry?

-Porqué sí...

-¿Estás tendiéndole una trampa, no es así? –le cuestionó algo malhumorada Molly- seguramente tus padres te mandaron...

-No es así –le dijo viéndola tratando de imponerse- nadie me mando... si estoy aquí es porque Weasley y Granger me dijeron que aquí encontraría a Potter.

-¿Ellos te mandaron aquí? –le pregunto dudosa y casi sorprendida al rubio, mientras la mirada de George se ponía a la par de la de su madre.

-No le hagas caso madre, seguramente son puras mentiras y solo lo dice para que le des información.

-No es verdad –se defendió el rubio- vine por mi propia iniciativa... ¿qué es muy difícil de aceptar el que deseo hablar con Potter?

-Claro que lo es... –lo miró burlón Molly- dinos la verdad jovencito, o te pesara haber venido aquí.

-Les he dicho la verdad!! –les respondió desesperado- sólo he venido a arreglar unas cosas con Potter, necesito hablar con él antes de que se vaya...

-Pues llegaste muy tarde –sonrió George triunfalmente- Harry ya tiene rato que se fue, así que llegaste demasiado tarde, rubio... –le dijo déspotamente. Malfoy dirigió su mirada a Molly pero ésta ni se inmuto ante su preocupación. Draco sabía que había sido inútil el haber ido a la madriguera, sobre todo que quisieran darle información sobre el paradero del ojiverde cuándo éste ya se había ido. Así que tomó sus polvos flu y antes de que George le pusiera las manos encima nuevamente, desapareció para irse a Hogwarts tras una estela de humo verde.

Se vio de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres, dio tres pasos y suspiró tristemente, al parecer ya no había marcha atrás y no podría volver a ver nuevamente a Potter. Se dejó caer al piso y dejó salir libremente algunas lágrimas de decepción, ya era tarde para remediar las cosas. Se puso de pie y casi arrastrando sus pasos, salió de aquel salón. Había estado tan cerca de tener algo con Potter, aunque esto fuera sólo amistad y ahora todo lo había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras, no deseaba saber nada de clases y no quería ver nuevamente los rostros de sus "amigos" quienes gracias a ellos, había logrado molestar a Potter. Se sentó en su cama junto a la ventana, tenía la vista fija en aquel paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Harry había llegado a su casa, la encontró casi igual que cuando partió solo que con un gran manto de polvo encima de sus cosas, así que sin tener otra opción tuvo que ponerse a limpiar aquel lugar. Después que hubo limpiado toda su casa, abrió su maleta para sacar sus pertenencias nuevamente, sonrió al sacar una pelota roja y extraña la cual le había regalado Ron antes de que se fuera; extrañaba a sus amigos, ya había olvidado lo que era estar entre ellos. Pero ahora se encontraba viviendo por su propia cuenta y eso era algo que él no cambiaba por nada. Tomó un pedazo de papel y después de escribir un mensaje de _"ya estoy en casa"_ lo mando a su pareja de amigos mediante Hedwig, lo único que aún tenía de aquel mundo mágico. Sí conservaba aún su varita, solo que la mantenía guardada y cómo ya tenía mucho que no la utilizaba, casi ni la llegaba a extrañar. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dejó caer en la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, así fue como el sueño comenzó a caer sobre él y fue quedándose completamente dormido.

Era de noche y en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor dispuestos a cenar antes de irse a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar. Tomaron lugar junto a Seamus y Dean y entre risas y pláticas los platillos comenzaron a aparecer frente a ellos. Ron sonrió y volteo a ver a Hermione quien se veía algo pensativa. -¿Te pasa algo Hermione?

-No... sólo estaba pensando... ¿crees que Malfoy haya ido a la madriguera?

-No lo sé... se veía muy seguro de hacerlo, pero no sé; además quien sabe como lo recibió mi madre... a lo mejor y en este momento están cenando una rica "sopa de hurón".

-Yo no me atrevería a asegurar que fuera "rica" Ron... –le sonrió divertida.

-Tienes razón –se corrigió- entonces sería una "desabrida sopa de hurón".

-Así esta mejor –le guiñó un ojo, en eso ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta viendo cómo entraba el rubio viéndolos fijamente. Más se extrañaron al ver que venía caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban cenando. Draco se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Ron y Hermione, mientras sus compañeros de Slytherin lo veían incrédulo ante lo que estaba haciendo¿qué se traía Malfoy con los odiosos leones de Dumbledore? Se preguntaban algunas serpientes; más había una mirada que no dejaba de mostrar el coraje con que veía al rubio juntándose y hablando con esa pareja miserable de Gryffindors. Goyle se encargaría de informarle a Lucius que su hijo estaba envolviéndose con gente que no le convenía. Ron por su parte, observaba extrañado al rubio mientras Hermione trataba de hablarle en voz baja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo sentado aquí, Malfoy? –le preguntó- todos tus compañeros te están viendo, en especial Goyle...

-No me importa –le dijo algo fastidiado y sintiéndose cansado de que las cosas siempre le funcionaran mal- díganme en dónde puedo localizar a Potter.

-Ya te dijimos Malfoy... –le dijo Ron viéndolo algo cansado.

-No estaba en la madriguera, Weasley... –lo miro algo molesto- por cierto, dale las gracias a tu madre y hermano por tan "calurosa" bienvenida.

-He, he, he... –se sonrió Ron muy divertido al imaginarse aquella situación- no te preocupes Malfoy, yo les doy las gracias de tu parte.

-¿Entonces no viste a Harry? –le preguntó Hermione al rubio, éste al ver que al parecer sólo la castaña lo tomaba en serio se decidió a hablar con ella.

-No, cuando fui ya no estaba ahí... y la madre de... –miró al pelirrojo mientras éste le hacía una mirada de advertencia- ... éste pobretón no me quiso decir nada.

-Es natural que no quieran darte información Malfoy, después de todo, tu fuiste quien estuvo luchando del lado de Voldemort.

-Pero no fue siempre así Granger...

-Bueno, eso ya no importa –le dijo no queriendo meterse en otra discusión- lo que no entiendo es porqué tanto interés tuyo en encontrar a Harry¿qué no puedes esperarte a que él venga a visitarnos?

-Y tu crees que lo hará? –le preguntó- sí sólo estuvo aquí por una semana y media y luego se fue, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de estar en Hogwarts.

-Es que no te podemos decir dónde se encuentra, Malfoy –le dijo contrariada- puede ser peligroso para Harry el que se lleguen a enterar ciertas personas.

-Lo sé Granger –le dijo- y no pienso en meter en problemas a Potter, sólo quiero hablar con él.

-Mira, hoy mismo en la noche tenía planeado escribirle una carta a Harry –le sonrió- si quieres puedes escribir tu también un mensaje y me lo das y yo se lo mando y así ya habrás hablado con él.

Malfoy pensó que quizás esa podía ser una solución, pero él realmente deseaba el ver a Harry nuevamente. Le había gustado mucho el sentirse a su lado y el hecho de escribirle una carta no le iba a llenar ese sentimiento de verlo de nuevo. Hermione vio como los ojos plata del rubio se tiñeron de una ligera decepción, sonrió conociendo quizás, los verdaderos sentimientos de rubio. –En realidad necesitaba hablar personalmente con él, Granger –le dijo Malfoy algo compungido- gracias de todas formas...

-D-de nada... –le respondió extrañada ante aquel gesto de educación de parte del rubio, volvió su mirada hacia Ron quien también veía incrédulo al slytherin, Malfoy casi sin ganas, se marchó del Gran Comedor sin probar bocado. Goyle aún contemplaba todo, tenía la corazonada que Draco andaba en malos pasos, así que esa noche, él mismo se encargaría de escribirle a Lucius para avisarle acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo y que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Llegó la noche y con ella vino también la madrugada, Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido cobijado en su cama, cuando un golpeteo en la ventana de su cuarto lo hizo despertar. Tallándose los ojos y con toda la flojera del mundo, se puso de pie casi a rastras, vio una lechuza aleteando fuera del cristal. Abrió la ventana y tomando aquella carta, le dio una migaja de pan al ave, ya que ahora sí estaría precavido a que el animal le diera un picotazo. Harry se sentó en su cama y abriendo aquel sobre, saco aquella carta para leerla. Encendió una lámpara que estaba cerca del buró en su cabecera, pudo ver que era letra de Hermione.

"_Harry:_

_Nos da mucho gusto a Ron y a mi que hayas llegado con bien a tu casa. Las cosas aquí siguen igual, después de despedirte, regresamos a nuestras clases. Seamus y Dean preguntaron por ti, les dijimos que habías decidido seguir por un tiempo más en Londres; y que quizás con el tiempo te veríamos aquí de nuevo, verdad?_

_Aunque te confieso que el que ha estado actuando muy extraño es Malfoy. Cuando te fuiste, vino corriendo a dónde nosotros estábamos preguntándonos por ti, al parecer tiene mucha urgencia en hablar contigo. No se que es lo que desea comentarte, pero le dije que si deseaba podía mandarte un mensaje, junto con esta carta que estás leyendo, pero aún así no quiso... siento que quiere algo más personal al hablar contigo. También sucedió algo extraño, en la cena vino a sentarse a la mesa de nosotros Harry... ¿te imaginas? Nunca pensé que vería a Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, yo sé que a ti ya no te interesan las casas, pero, el ver a un slytherin sentarse junto a todos los de Gryffindor no es algo que vea todos los días._

_Bueno, me despido Harry, ah por cierto, Ron quiere saber si vendrás pronto a visitarnos._

_Con cariño_

_Hermione"_

Harry se quedó dudoso ante lo que leyó... ¿de que querría hablar Malfoy con él y porqué tanta urgencia? Bueno, después de todo él no se iba a preocupar por el rubio, ya que fue él quien decidió seguir con aquella enemistad ridícula. Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina, aún llevaba aquella carta en la mano y aunque se dijera que no iba a preocuparse por nada, no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que quería ese rubio. Así que después de servirse un vaso con naranjada, tomó una hoja de su libreta y escribió a Hermione.

"_Hermione_

_Yo tampoco entiendo cuál es su urgencia, digo, hablando de Malfoy. En verdad es problema de él y no mío, yo fui a buscarlo ese día y él me rechazó, así que todo eso queda en sus manos y si esta tan ansioso no es mi problema, ni tuyo tampoco, así que no le hagas caso y deja de pensar en él y en lo que quiere... seguro son puras tonterías y cosas que tengan que ver con su amado "orgullo Malfoy"._

_Dale a Seamus y a Dean mis saludos y dile a Ron que cuando se gradúe los voy a visitar._

_Harry."_

Potter sonrió y guardó de nuevo su carta en un sobre y poniéndosela en el pico a Hedwig, abrió la ventana y lo vio partir mientras aún seguía pensando en lo que le había contado la castaña acerca del rubio. Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, en la mansión Malfoy para ser exactos, alguien más había recibido un mensaje a través de una lechuza. Lucius se encontraba sentado en su gran sillón, cruzado de piernas y viendo fijamente y con mirada molesta hacia la chimenea, en una de sus manos apretaba con odio un pedazo de papel, mientras su mente aún estaba sumergida e inquieta en aquellas palabras que había leído:

"_Estimado Sr. Lucius Malfoy:_

_Le escribo la siguiente carta para informarle, muy a mi pesar, que su hijo y único heredero, Draco Malfoy, ha estado frecuentándose con Granger y Weasley. No sé que puedan estar tramando pero los he visto muy juntos y he sido testigo de cómo su hijo a cambiado y al parecer ya no le interesa ni le preocupa el gran prestigio con el que su ilustre apellido cuenta._

_Sin más, se despide._

_Goyle."_

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowlling.

La canción "Send the pain below" pertenece a Chevelle, de quien estoy tomando su voz y música para Harry. (Nada que ver con su imagen, sólo tomé prestada su voz).

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo 6

La huída

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el rostro del rubio quien comenzó a despertarse poco a poco de su sueño. Se puso de pie y observó que ya no había nadie en el dormitorio. Se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse y partir hacia sus clases, no sabía que afuera del dormitorio alguien lo esperaba en la sala principal de las mazmorras. Draco salió del baño y vistiéndose con su uniforme, salió del dormitorio. Vio que alguien estaba sentado en el sillón como aguardando a que saliera, comenzó a sentir que la tierra se abría a sus pies¿es que sería su padre el que se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón?... Malfoy pasó saliva con dificultad y casi sin querer hacerlo, dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella persona.

-Draco...

-Goyle... –le dijo sintiendo alivio, pero también coraje ante aquella mirada estudiosa y algo soberbia de su amigo para con él- ¿qué diablos haces aquí como si estuvieras escondiéndote?

-¿Escondiéndome?... yo no tengo razón para ocultarme, Malfoy, sin embargo tu sí...

-¿Porqué dices eso? –le preguntó tratando de no descubrir el temor que sentía ante aquellas palabras del chico.

-Ayer le mande un mensaje a tu padre, ya que al parecer has perdido la vergüenza y no te importa que te vean haciendo amistad con esa "sangre-sucia" y ese pobre diablo de Weasley¿qué no te incomoda el que por culpa de todos ellos es ahora que nuestras familias tienen problemas ante el Ministerio?.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –le preguntó sin poder creer aquellas palabras, la imagen de su padre realmente enojado se le vino a la mente; sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba sin poder evitarlo- ¿porqué hiciste eso, Goyle? Pensé que eras mi amigo...

-Por eso mismo Draco –le sonrió malévolamente, en realidad Goyle estaba muy feliz de haber descubierto al rubio y que su padre le diera un buen escarmiento, ya que ese chico sentía verdadera envidia ante el rubio. Siempre se vio rodeado de favoritismos y ahora definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar para él- no tarda en llegar tu padre a Hogwarts, va a llevarte a la Mansión Malfoy, creo que ya ha encontrado a alguien con quien te van a casar... –sonrió- al menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte por acabar tus estudios o graduarte.

-Eres un maldito, Goyle –le dijo el rubio sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por las venas al ver aquella postura tan altiva y déspota de su amigo. Goyle sonrió triunfal ante la imagen derrotada de Malfoy delante de él.

-Lo sé...

Malfoy ya no dijo más nada, salió corriendo de las mazmorras tratando de ocultarse de la vista de su padre, si es que éste ya se encontraba en Hogwarts. No sabía a donde ir, corrió a esconderse al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Se escondió en un rincón y abrazándose a si mismo, se desahogo de todo lo que sentía y le había estado sucediendo. Simplemente parecía que ahora todos le habían vuelto la espalda. Sobre todo esa traición de Goyle y el hecho de que le informara a Lucius acerca de lo que había hecho el rubio lo hacía ponerse aún más nervioso. Trataba de pensar rápidamente, sabía que si su padre ya estaba enterado de eso, seguramente no tardaba en llegar a Hogwarts y llevárselo a vivir con sabrá Merlín quien. El rubio no deseaba ni pensar ,siquiera, la suerte con la que correría si su padre lo llegara a encontrar y se lo llevara, podía imaginarse un buen escarmiento para después obligarlo a desposarse con quien fuera que le hubieran conseguido solo para conservar la fortuna Malfoy. Draco ahogo su llanto entre sus dientes, podía escuchar mucho bullicio afuera de aquel lugar, al parecer aún continuaban buscándolo y todo eso le indicaba que seguramente Lucius ya se encontraba en Hogwarts. Temía el que su padre lo pudiera escuchar y dar con él. No tenía a dónde más ir a esconderse, sintió mucha impotencia, pero entonces fue cuando a su mente llegó una imagen que lo hizo ponerse de pie e irse corriendo buscando su ayuda.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados frente al lago, platicaban acerca de lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Ron abrazaba a la castaña mientras ésta veía el cielo sintiendo que todo parecía estar en paz. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Harry en la carta? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada, sólo que no le hiciéramos caso a Malfoy... pero no se Ron... siento que Malfoy está siendo sincero con todo esto, tu mismo viste como ayer hasta se sentó a nuestra mesa para preguntarnos por Harry, aun y que lo estuvieran viendo las demás serpientes.

-Lo sé... –de pronto su plática se vio interrumpida cuando llegó Malfoy corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, con un rostro demasiado preocupado, sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorando y su respiración entrecortada les decía que había estado corriendo. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, asustada ante la intromisión repentina del rubio, Ron por su parte lo veía también desconcertado- ¿qué te pasa, Malfoy?

-Granger... ayúdame...

-¿Ayudarte? ... –le preguntó asustada- ¿pero ayudarte a qué?

-Mi padre –sollozó el rubio- mi padre está en Hogwarts...

-Qué? –le preguntó Ron sorprendido- qué esta haciendo tu padre en Hogwarts?

-Goyle... –tomó aire- ...Goyle le dijo que me vio con ustedes... y ahora me va a llevar... me va a obligar a hacer cosas que no quiero...

-Merlín, cálmate Malfoy –le dijo la castaña al ver tan asustado e indefenso al rubio, le puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de animarlo- no creo que tu padre te lleve de Hogwarts... tienes que graduarte...

-No Granger!! –le dijo el rubio desesperado al ver que no lo entendían, mientras seguía llorando sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima- a el no le interesa si me gradúo o no, a él lo único que le interesa es seguir conservando la fortuna que tenemos, y si esto implica el sacrificarme, lo hará Granger...

-P-pero... ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros, Malfoy? –le preguntó desesperada- dinos cómo te podemos ayudar?

-Necesito desaparecerme de Hogwarts... irme a otro lugar... a dónde mi padre no pueda encontrarme...

-Quizás a la madriguera... –dijo Ron, arrepintiéndose después de haberlo hecho. Malfoy levantó la vista y pudo ver como a lo lejos algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin aún continuaban en su búsqueda y notó como era que al parecer, uno de ellos lo alcanzó a ver, sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar; seguramente ahora le dirían a su padre que ya lo habían visto y esto significaba que se lo llevaría a la fuerza a la mansión para obligarlo a que se casara.

-Rápido estúpidos!!! –les apresuro bastante nervioso dejando ver su desesperación en su mirada.

-Oye!! Si nos sigues insultando menos te vamos a ayudar –le dijo molesta Hermione. Ron buscaba entre las bolsas de su pantalón alguna cosa que pudiera ayudar al rubio, tal vez, algún invento de los gemelos que hicieran distraer a Lucius y así Draco tuviera tiempo para ocultarse... que buena falta les hacía la capa mágica de Harry, pensó en ese momento.

-Qué haces Ron? –le preguntó intrigada la castaña viendo a su novio sacar tantas chucherías de su pantalón.

-Busco algo que pueda ayudar a Malfoy a esconderse de Lucius... –sacó un dulce, un papel arrugado que al verlo pensó que se trataría quizás de algún hechizo, lo abrió pero vio que era el papel donde Harry le había anotado la dirección de su casa- no... no es un hechizo, es solo la dirección de Harry.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Draco le arrebató el pedazo de papel y desapareciéndose de la vista de la pareja, se apareció en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de los menesteres, pudo ver como más personas lo estaban buscando, pero sintió casi desmayarse al ver un elegante abrigo negro el cual era portado por una persona con largo cabello plata y un bastón en una de las manos. Draco sintió que los pies se le hacían más pesados cada vez, por fortuna su padre no lo había visto; corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de menesteres pensando en una chimenea para que esta apareciera en el acto y poder irse de ahí de una vez por todas. Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y en sus prisas que al casi llegar a la sala de los menesteres, vio que venía Goyle a su encuentro, mirándolo con soberbia.

-Por fin te encontré Draco... –sonrió maliciosamente. Malfoy sintió como su pecho se contrajo y no queriendo perder más tiempo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras Goyle se dirigía a su encuentro también corriendo a toda prisa. La mente de Draco estaba firme en aquella chimenea, vio como comenzó a aparecer la puerta que lo conducía a aquel salón, vio que Goyle se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y pudo notar cómo tomó mas fuerza para alcanzarlo. Draco haciendo un esfuerzo más grande, se aventó logrando entrar a la sala de los menesteres, sacó rápidamente los polvos flu, tirando algunos a su paso debido a la prisa que llevaba y situándose bajo la chimenea, leyó aquella dirección del puño y letra de Potter en aquel papel que le hubiera arrebatado a Ron. Sintió como las llamas verdes lo succionaban para llevarlo al lugar que había dicho, mientras alcanzó a ver como Goyle entraba a la sala de los menesteres con un gesto de enojo en su rostro.

Harry se encontraba en su trabajo como mesero, servía a una señora una taza de café para después irse nuevamente a la cocina, en dónde se encontraba su amigo Tom; quien sonrió al ver entrar al pelinegro muy risueño –vaya Harry, tal parece que aquel viaje te hizo muy bien.

-Sí... se puede decir algo así...

-Y a dónde fuiste? –le preguntó mientras secaba con un trapo los trastos que iba enjuagando en el lavabo.

-Pues... –Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, seguramente Tom no le iba a creer que él era un mago y había ido a visitar a su antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería a petición de una fotografía de su viejo director; así que mejor optó por mentirle- fui a casa de unos amigos.

-En serio? –le sonrió el chico- oye, me parece muy bien. Deberías invitarlos a que se queden unos días contigo y que nos acompañen en algunas de nuestras presentaciones Harry, para que nos apoyen.

-Bueno... –se paso la mano por su cabello, mientras sonreía- estoy seguro que sí nos apoyarían, sólo que ahora están algo ocupados con sus estudios y eso.

-Sí, me imagino... –le contestó mientras acomodaba los trastos limpios en las alacenas- si nosotros hubiéramos seguido estudiando, seguramente no tendríamos este trabajo de meseros Harry.

-Bueno, pero no es tan malo en realidad –le dijo mientras tomaba una charola con platillos y salía de la cocina para entregarlos en alguna mesa.

-Sí tu lo dices... –le dijo el chico no muy convencido de aquellas palabras, dirigió su mirada hacia el pilar de trastes que le faltaba por lavar y suspiró cansado- ... ¿no es tan malo?... seguramente... –se dijo mientras tomaba algunas tazas para empezar a enjabonarlas.

Mientras en Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron se dirigían hacia su próxima clase algo consternados por lo que había sucedido. Vieron pasar corriendo a algunos Slytherins, pensaron que seguramente seguían buscando a Malfoy, de pronto una mano que se impuso con fuerza sobre el hombre de Ron los detuvo, volteando enérgicamente al pelirrojo hacia atrás. Hermione y Ron vieron como Lucius los veía con total enfado en sus ojos.

-Ahora mismo me van a decir donde está escondido Draco –les ordenó. Ron y Hermione sintieron que la tierra se abría a sus pies.

-Y ud. cree que nosotros los sabemos? –le preguntó sin dejarse amedrentar la castaña, haciendo que Lucius se enfureciera aún más.

-Mocosa malcriada –le dijo e iba a levantar la mano para darle una cachetada- ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a respetar a la gente que está por encima de ti.

Ron al ver eso, se iba a interponer entre la castaña y Lucius, pero al parecer alguien más le había ganado la idea -¿qué estaba tratando de hacer, Lucius? –le preguntó molesta la Directora McGonagall al ver que aquel soberbio hombre iba a golpear a la chica.

-Educando, directora... –le dijo barriéndola con la mirada- ya que puedo ver cómo no les han enseñado a respetar a estos... "niños" a la gente que no está a su nivel.

-La educación se comienza a impartir en casa... y si ud. es todo un ejemplo en ese caso, entonces no veo razón por la que su propio hijo esté escondiéndose de usted, Sr. Malfoy.

-Son cosas que no le incumben, directora...

-Me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con mis estudiantes, Sr. Malfoy, y si usted continua molestándolos, me veré obligada a reportarlo al Ministerio de Magia. –Lucius lanzó a McGonagall una mirada de altivez y odio, luego se acomodó su abrigo y tomando su bastón con un movimiento elegante sonrió burlonamente.

-Veo que este puesto le ha dado muchos "ánimos" Directora... esperemos que continúe ejerciéndolo... –la barrió nuevamente con la mirada- y que siga cuidando a sus estudiantes...

-No necesita decírmelo, Sr. Malfoy –le sonrió sin dejarse humillar- ellos saben que para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarlos de cualquier peligro...

-Sí, claro... con permiso –dijo el rubio y se alejó molesto dejando a la directora viendo mortificada a la pareja de Gryffindors ante ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –les preguntó.

-Quería que le dijéramos dónde se encuentra escondido Malfoy –le dijo Hermione mientras veía alejarse a aquel odioso hombre.

-Y ustedes saben dónde está? –les preguntó sospechando que los chicos conocían el paradero del rubio.

-¿Es muy importante el que se sepa? –le preguntó Ron, McGonagall les sonrió.

-Hermione, Ron... –les dijo- les gustaría que habláramos acerca de esto?

-Estaría muy bien –le sonrió la castaña.

-Bien, entonces los veo dentro de media hora en mi despacho.

-Claro directora McGonagall –le sonrieron ambos chicos y después de esto, se dirigieron a lo que quedaba de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La tarde se estaba poniendo nublada y comenzaba a sentirse un viento fresco en Londres; la gente se veía caminando por las calles mientras otras mas platicaban sentadas en las bancas de alguna plaza. Draco Malfoy salió de la chimenea casi cayéndose, se puso de pie sacudiéndose su ropa, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin. Se quitó su capa y la dejo colgada de un ganchillo que salía de la pared. Recorrió algo nervioso aquella habitación, no veía muchos muebles, solo cajas regadas por todo el suelo, una silla rota, y una maleta con el emblema de Hogwarts. Draco se dirigió hacia aquella maleta y se inclinó leyendo la etiqueta que tenía escrito, con letras horribles el nombre de "Harry Potter / Gryffindor". Malfoy sonrió y sintiendo algo de alivio al ver que al parecer no se había equivocado de dirección, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso sintiéndose agradecido al torpe pelirrojo por haber sacado aquel papel de su pantalón.

Salió de aquel cuarto tan vació y vio frente a él una vieja y gastada escalera la cual conducía a la planta alta, volteo la vista hacia su derecha y vio lo que seguramente era la sala, había un sofá en color negro y el cual al parecer se veía algo cómodo, Draco se sentó en el mientras seguía inspeccionando todo a su alrededor. Vio frente a aquel sofá una mesita de centro, la cual aún tenía unas botellas de cerveza, pero el rubio pensó que seguramente era cerveza de mantequilla lo que contenían, así que bebió de uno de esos envases y un sabor amargo se coló por su boca; rápidamente escupió aquella bebida de sus labios y se limpio la boca con la manga de su suéter. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio una caja muy extraña, parecía que tenía un cuadro de vidrio en el centro (una televisión)¿qué diablos sería ese artefacto muggle? No lograba imaginarse para que serviría, así que decidió dejarlo ahí. Se puso de pie y ahora se encaminó a lo que era la cocina, vio una mesa algo vieja con sólo tres sillas en ella, había muchas cosas que el rubio no sabía ni para que eran, como esa caja de material parecido al metal y que tenía varios botones con números (el microondas). O cómo aquel vaso enorme de vidrio que estaba sujeto a una especie de artefacto extraño con lo que parecían botones o algo así (la licuadora). El rubio encontraba bastante extrañas todas aquellas cosas que poseía el pelinegro de Potter en su casa. Después de haber inspeccionado todo lo que tenía Harry, subió las escaleras, encontrándose tres puertas más. Abrió la primera y la cual estaba en una esquina y algo retirada de las otras dos, se dio cuenta que era el baño de la casa. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta, vio unos instrumentos extraños en aquella habitación (los instrumentos musicales del grupo de Harry), hizo una mirada de duda y salió de ahí, no deseaba descomponer algo y que el pelinegro se enojara más con él.

Caminó hacia la última puerta que le quedaba por ver, entró en aquel cuarto encontrándose con una cama que no estaba tendida, alguna ropa tirada por el piso y algunas fotografías en un buró a un lado de la cabecera de la cama. Draco se sentó en la cama, tomó aquel portarretrato, vio a los padres de Harry sonreír abrazados viendo hacia lo que era la cámara. El rubio sonrió y volvió a colocar con mucho cuidado aquella fotografía de dónde la había tomado. Vio por completo aquel lugar y recogiendo una chamarra del piso, la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en ella y aspirando el perfume de Potter el cual aún estaba impregnado en aquella vestimenta. Draco sintió que ahora estaba a salvo en ese lugar, y recostándose en la cama, aún abrazado a aquella prenda del ojiverde, se dio permiso para llorar y desahogar todo lo que había vivido en ese día. Pronto se fue quedando dormido, cansado de todo lo que sucedió y de tantos sentimientos que experimento en una sola mañana.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer el cielo y en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados dentro del despacho de la directora McGonagall, vieron sonriendo el cuadro con la imagen de Dumbledore, el cual los veía bajo sus gafas de media luna sonriéndoles a ambos chicos. McGonagall entró al despacho y sentándose frente a ellos, les habló seriamente.

-Bien... me da gusto que hayan podido venir –les dijo- quiero que hablemos de ciertos asuntos que tienen que ver con la familia Malfoy y con ciertas sospechas que tengo también con respecto a ustedes.

-¿Sospechas? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Así es Srita. Granger –le sonrió la directora- creo tener la ligera sospecha de que Lucius tenía razón en cuánto a que ustedes saben el paradero del joven Malfoy.

-¿Porqué dice eso?

-Miren chicos –les dijo tratando de no oírse regañona- la familia Malfoy, cómo todos sabemos, están pendiendo de un hilo entre la comunidad mágica. El ministerio, como quizás usted lo sepa, Sr. Weasley; esta decidido en quitarle la fortuna a los Malfoy, y Lucius no se va a dejar tan fácil. Así que al parecer, piensa pasar su fortuna a manos de su heredero, pero para hacerlo, éste tendría que estar casado y que Lucius renunciara a sus posesiones. Así que cuando el ministerio traté de apoderarse de sus pertenencias, el joven Malfoy y no Lucius es quien poseerá toda la fortuna y el Ministerio ya no podrá tomar cartas en el asunto, pues no tienen nada que puedan usar en contra del joven Draco.

-Entonces... ¿Lucius estaba aquí para llevarse a casar a Malfoy?

-Es lo que supongo... –le dijo.

-Y cómo sabe usted esas cosas, directora McGonagall? –le preguntó la castaña.

-Pues porqué tengo mis fuentes, Srita. Granger, las cuales no pienso discutir con usted... además, siento que ustedes no me han dicho todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, porqué razón Lucius piensa que ustedes saben el paradero de Malfoy?

-Es una historia larga y algo trillada... –le dijo Hermione viendo dudosa a la maestra.

-De todas formas pienso escucharla –le advirtió McGonagall.

-Pues todo empezó cuando Harry vino de vuelta a Hogwarts, al parecer estaba molesto con nosotros, así que busco la amistad de Malfoy... aún no se porqué razón, y creo que se hicieron amigos, sólo que de pronto Malfoy cambio y comenzó a portarse igual que años anteriores hacia Harry. Luego Harry se molestó con él. Y hoy que se marchó, Malfoy parecía muy interesado en encontrarlo para hablar con él, no se acerca de que. Pero nos contó que al parecer sus amigos, Goyle y los demás no querían que hablara con ninguno de nosotros y fue Goyle quien le aviso a Lucius acerca de esto, y...

-Sí srita. Granger? –la miraba atenta la maestra.

-Pues...

-Me robó la dirección donde Harry esta viviendo –terminó de decir Ron a lo que Hermione le hizo una mirada de "cierra la boca". La directora McGonagall sonrió al oír aquello. Ella ya tenía la sospecha de que Harry y Draco trataban de llevarse bien, así como también sabía que seguramente habían sido verdad aquellas palabras de que Lucius no permitiría que eso sucediera.

-Bien, entonces ustedes dos si saben en dónde se encuentra en este momento Malfoy escondido.

-Así es directora McGonagall –le dijo Hermione casi a regañadientes.

-Me parece muy bien –les sonrió- entonces les voy a encargar el que no le digan a nadie de su paradero ni de esta platica que tuvimos.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí... tal parece que el joven Malfoy está cambiando, y si esto es así, puede ser que podamos tener un agradable sabor de boca al final de este ciclo escolar.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron viendo a la directora, la cual parecía que seguiría los mismos pasos que el viejo director Dumbledore. Mientras Harry regresaba a su casa después de trabajar ese día, estaba totalmente cansado. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Después de haber comido, fue hacia la sala a ver la televisión un rato; estaba algo distraído y casi no ponía atención al programa que estaban pasando, así que cuando escucho un ruido muy fuerte, hizo que se distrajera. Aquel ruido había provenido de la planta alta, de una de las habitaciones. Harry apagó la televisión y con cuidado fue subiendo las escaleras. Pegó la oreja a la puerta de su recámara para ver si nuevamente escuchaba aquel sonido, y así fue, ahí estaba de vuelta aquel ruido. Harry abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, entrando casi a hurtadillas a la habitación. Mas sin embargo, no pudo ver a nadie. El cuarto lucía igual que cuando se había ido esa mañana, solo que ahora la chamarra que se había quitado y había dejado tirada en el suelo, se encontraba arriba de la cama. Esto se le hizo muy extraño a Harry, se asomó debajo de la cama y no vio a nadie, abrió su ropero y tampoco encontró nada. Encontró bastante extraña aquella situación, así que ya que estaba en su dormitorio y que se sentía cansado, se acostó en la cama quedándose dormido. No vio cuando Draco Malfoy se quitaba la capa mágica y lo veía dormir. El rubio sonrió satisfecho de que no lo hubiera encontrado y sin hacer ruido bajo hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Abrió el microondas y no encontró nada, abrió un cajón y solo encontró cubiertos de cocina, abrió una alacena y vio una caja con un dibujo de un extraño personaje, la tomo entre sus manos y abriéndola, se encontró con algo que nunca había visto, pero parecía comestible, así que Draco hundió su mano en aquella caja y sacó una pequeña pieza de aquel contenido, el cual era un cereal de alguna marca conocida, al rubio le pareció que sabía bien, así que tomando otro bocado más, comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la casa de Potter mientras comía de aquella cosa rica que contenía la caja. Ya que hubo saciado su hambre, volvió a dejar la caja donde estaba y sintiéndose con sueño, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry. Lo encontró durmiendo apaciblemente, Draco sonrió y tratando de no hacer ruido, se acostó a un lado de Potter en la cama. Lo observaba dormir, le comenzaba a gustar aún más ese chico de ojos esmeraldas. Malfoy se sentía feliz de poder tener ahora la oportunidad de compartir no solo la casa, sino también la cama del ojiverde; claro, aunque éste no lo supiera. Se acercó más hacia Harry, acurrucándose en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del de ojos esmeraldas, y haciendo esto, cerró los ojos y quedó dormido tan cerca de Harry que éste pudo sentir también una agradable sensación de calor, aun soñando, se volteó hacia el lado de la cama dónde Draco dormía. El rubio abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de Potter en la cama, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que al parecer el pelinegro tenía el sueño pesado. Draco vio como Harry, aún dormido, lo abrazaba haciéndolo hacia él. El rubio se asustó pensando en que Potter se daría cuenta de que él estaba durmiendo en su cama, y después que paso un rato y Harry aún seguía dormido abrazándolo, Draco olvidó sus temores y abrazándose también al pecho de Harry, cerró nuevamente los ojos para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó sintiéndose bastante descansado, podría jurar que había estado dormido abrazado a alguien, pero seguramente se trataba sólo de un sueño nada más. Se fue al baño para darse una ducha con agua tibia, mientras pensaba en Ron y Hermione. Los extrañaba en realidad. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y debía aceptarla, quizás después se iría a Hogwarts nuevamente a visitarlos. Salió del baño ya vestido, fue nuevamente a su recámara y comenzó a peinarse, fue cuando vio algo extraño a través del reflejo en el espejo. Volteo hacia atrás pero vio todo normal, podía haber jurado que había visto algo que se movía a un lado de su ventana; así que pensando que tal vez sería su imaginación, trato de no prestar atención a lo que había visto.

Bajó las escaleras y sonó el teléfono de su casa, levantó el auricular mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. Escucho la voz de su amigo Tom. -¿Sí?

-Harry¿tienes planes para esta tarde?

-No... ninguno¿por?

-Porqué parece que Mike saldrá fueras mañana, y no podremos ensayar. Así que pensamos que si tu no tenías ningún plan, podríamos practicar hoy en la tarde en tu casa.

-Claro... no tengo nada que hacer, así que pueden venir.

-Sale Harry, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

-Ok. -Harry colgó la bocina y recostándose en su sillón, cerró los ojos nuevamente quedándose dormido. De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de su ventana, abrió los ojos y observó a la lechuza de Ron, picotear el cristal para que le abriera. Harry casi pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro, se levantó a regañadientes y abrió la ventana, tomó el sobre que le traía aquella ave y tomando una migaja, se la dio al ave quien se fue volando torpemente. Harry se sentó en el sillón y abriendo aquel sobre leyó su contenido. Sin duda esa pésima letra era de Ron.

"_Harry:_

_Perdí tu dirección¿no podrías dármela de nuevo?... Por cierto, no has notado nada extraño en tu casa aún?... _

_Saludos._

Ron" 

Harry miró extrañado aquella misiva¿a que se estaba refiriendo Ron con esas palabras?, tomó un pedazo de papel también y comenzó a escribir su respuesta, anotando su dirección nuevamente y una pregunta más _–"¿a que te refieres?"- _dobló aquel papel y depositándolo dentro de un sobre, se lo entregó a Hedwig quien voló presurosa atravesando los cielos de Londres.

La tarde comenzó a caer y Harry se encontraba con sus amigos, en el cuarto donde tenían todos sus instrumentos, justo al lado del dormitorio. Habían dejado la puerta abierta del lugar, así que el sonido podía escucharse aún más fuerte. Harry vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta "underwear" de tirantes negra, se encontraba totalmente sumido en su canción. Draco, quien estaba dormido en la cama, se despertó al oír aquella extraña melodía y caminando a hurtadillas, se acercó a la siguiente habitación, asomándose muy poco por la puerta, sólo para enterarse de que ocurría. Vio a los amigos de Potter tocar esos instrumentos, para Draco parecía como si estuvieran haciendo alguna clase de ritual por esos movimientos tan extraños. Luego sus ojos se fueron directo hacia Harry, quien cantaba una canción que aunque Draco no supiera que ritmo era ese, le gustaba escucharlo; veía al pelinegro moverse sugestivamente mientras parecía sumergido completamente en la letra de aquella melodía, realmente se veía que le gustaba lo que hacía; era como si dejara salir fuera a un Harry el cual el rubio nunca había visto. Draco se acurrucó al marcó de la puerta, tratando de no ser visto aún y siguió escuchando aquella canción.

_I liked_

_Having hurt _

_So send the pain below,_

_Where I need it._

_You used to beg me_

_To take_

_Care of things,_

_And smile at the thoughts_

_Of me failing._

_But long before_

_Having hurt _

_I'd send the pain below,_

_I'd send the pain below._

_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),_

_Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below)._

(Tom, quien tocaba la guitarra, en uno de sus tantos movimientos que hacía disfrutando de tocar aquella canción, pudo ver que alguien se asomaba escondiéndose tras la puerta, era una hermosa chica rubia de cabello lacio y platinado. Sonrió y siguió tocando)

_You used to run me away_

_All while laughing..._

_Then cry about that fact_

'_Till I returned._

_But long before_

_Having hurt..._

_I'd send the pain below,_

_I'd send the pain below._

_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating,_

_Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),_

_Much like suffocating (I'd send the pain below),_

_Much like suffocating!_

(Harry se sintió observado por alguien, de reojo pudo ver una silueta que se escondía fuera del marco de la puerta, vio unos ojos plata, los cuales sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Trato de hacerse el disimulado para que Draco no notara que ya lo había descubierto el pelinegro)

_I can't feel my chest _

_Anymore, _

_Drop down,_

_Closing in._

_I can't feel my chest _

_Drop down! _

_I liked_

_Having hurt!_

_So send the pain below,_

_So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (I liked...),_

_So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (Having hurt),_

_So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),_

_So send the pain below (Much like suffocating),_

_So send the pain below._

Terminaron de tocar y Harry rápidamente volteo hacia sus amigos, despidiéndolos y tratando de que se marcharan de la casa y él quedarse sólo y así descubrir si había sido cierto eso que había visto o era solo su imaginación. –Bueno, creo que ya podemos dejar el ensayo para otro día, porque acabo de recordar que sí tengo un compromiso.

-¿Tan pronto? –le pregunto Mike, el chico de la bateria.

-Sí... entonces nos vemos después¿ok? –dijo casi apresurándolos a salir.

-Vaya Harry, parece que tuvieras mucha prisa... –sonrió uno de los chicos- entonces luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver que hacemos y...

-Sí, sí... claro –le dijo Harry algo preocupado de que fueran a ver a Draco, quien al parecer ya se había escondido nuevamente. Potter encaminó a sus amigos hasta la puerta de su casa, Tom volteó a verlo y le dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa –Oye Harry, que guardadito te tenías el secreto... la chica rubia que estaba escondida viéndonos¿es tu novia?

-¿Mi novia? –le preguntó extrañado, seguramente Tom también había descubierto a Draco espiándolos, y como tenía un cuerpo espigado y llevaba el cabello largo, seguramente lo había confundido con una mujer- Tom, déjate de juegos, luego te habló por teléfono.

-Esta bien, está bien... –sonrió el chico- nos vemos Harry!

-Sí, hasta luego –le dijo Harry casi cerrándole la puerta en la nariz. Después que todos hubieron salido y habiendo dejado ahora sí, solo al pelinegro, Harry subió con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y encontró todo igual, ahora estaba totalmente seguro que eso que había visto cuando se estaba peinando, seguramente era Malfoy, escondiéndose... pero¿en dónde? Nuevamente abrió la puerta de su ropero tratando de descubrir ahí escondido al rubio, no lo encontró; sin embargo recordó que ahí tenía guardada su capa mágica que le hubiera entregado Dumbledore aquella navidad en Hogwarts. Así que recorriendo con sus ojos aquella habitación, habló en voz alta.

-Malfoy... sé que estás aquí ocultándote tras la capa, así que es mejor que salgas y me expliques que es lo que estás haciendo en mi casa y cómo llegaste aquí.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry pudo ver como el rubio aparecía en un rincón de aquella habitación con la mirada algo apenada y viendo hacia el piso, el pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo lucir tan diferente de cómo lo había visto antes. Se le veía algo nervioso, como asustado. Harry nunca había visto a Draco lucir tan indefenso y sobre todo sumiso. Se acercó un poco al rubio, sin dejar de verlo con algo de extrañeza y con un gesto de mando en su mirada.

-Potter... –fueron las palabras del rubio, quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y comprobar que seguramente Harry lo veía con molestia en los ojos.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi escrito.


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowlling.

ssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo 7

Complicaciones

-Malfoy... –Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello, sabía que seguramente esa visita le iba a traer muchos problemas- dime qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues... –el rubio pensaba que respuesta poder darle y así safarse de aquella situación- tomé tu consejo...

-¿Mi consejo?

-Sí... huí de mis padres...

-Si, de eso me puedo dar cuenta –le dijo barriéndolo con la mirada. Draco se veía algo nervioso, Harry pensó que no debía ser tan duro con el chico; sin embargo, recordó como fue que el rubio lo trató ese último día que estuvo en Hogwarts. Así que pensó que después de que le explicara cómo había hecho para llegar a su casa, le pediría cuentas acerca de lo otro- pero lo que quiero que me digas es porqué de entre todas las partes a las que te podías haber escondido, escogiste este lugar... además¿quién te dio mi dirección?

-Yo... –Draco bajo la mirada nuevamente pensando que contestar, Harry por su parte pudo recordar aquella carta de Ron que recibió esa mañana dónde decía que había perdido su dirección y sobre todo esa pregunta de _"¿no has notado algo extraño en tu casa?",_ Harry por fin cayó en cuenta de qué había pasado, sintió algo de coraje hacia Ron debido a que en vez de hacerle esa pregunta, mejor le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez.

-Le robaste la dirección a Ron? –le preguntó Harry intrigado y a la vez esperando la respuesta del rubio- más te vale que me digas la verdad, Malfoy.

-Y-yo... –Draco parecía pensar mucho en sacar las palabras de su boca, sabía que Potter estaría molesto con él debido a lo que había sucedido, así que pensó que seguramente lo iba a odiar al contarle.

-¿Tu qué? –le preguntó desesperado al ver tartamudear al rubio.

-Está bien, Potter!! –lo miró algo desafiante y desesperado- tuve que hacerlo¿qué querías que hiciera?, tenía a mi padre pisando mis talones en Hogwarts buscándome y al imbécil de Goyle persiguiéndome por todos los corredores, eso sin mencionar a los demás que también me buscaban... tal pareciera que mi cabeza tenía precio, así que no tuve otra opción Potter... –le dijo tratando de encontrar en esos ojos esmeraldas una mirada de comprensión.

-Malfoy... ¿sabes lo que pasará si tus padres se llegan a enterar de que te encuentras aquí conmigo?

-No me importa.

-Sí a ti no te importa a mi sí! –le dijo Harry casi comiéndose con los ojos al rubio- tus padres fueron mortífagos, Malfoy! Imagínate si te llegan a encontrar aquí, conmigo... Merlín, son capaces de armar otra guerra aliándose con los demás sirvientes de Voldemort que quedan... yo ya no quiero más problemas con nadie del mundo mágico¿qué no entiendes?

-L-lo siento... –le respondió Draco con los ojos brillando por lágrimas contenidas, en realidad el rubio se sentía solo, había pensado en que Potter le daría protección y que quizás le ayudaría, pero se daba cuenta que no era así. -... no quería ser un problema, me devolveré a Hogwarts... ya veré donde me escondo- Malfoy suspiró mortificado, tenía que pensar en algún otro lugar para esconderse, no se dio cuenta que Harry lo veía con algo de inquietud, no había querido hacer sentir indeseado al rubio; así que como Potter seguía siendo una persona noble, a pesar de que quisiera mostrar todo lo contrario; tuvo que tragarse todas las cosas que le quería decir al rubio.

-Olvídalo Malfoy... puedes quedarte –le dijo Harry mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y veía al rubio a los ojos, vio como la carita respingada de Draco se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme?

-Sí... claro –le dijo y le sonrió a lo que el rubio pensó que era la sonrisa más encantadora que hubiera visto jamás- sólo que no pienses que voy a estar sirviéndote como si fuera tu elfo doméstico. Ya no vas a estar más en tu mansión en dónde todo lo que querías se hacía solo con tronar los dedos, aquí sí es que quieres algo, vas a tener que hacerlo por ti mismo.

-¿Yo sólo? –preguntó mortificado pensando en cómo iba a hacer para prepararse sus comidas, él nunca lo había hecho y menos en un mundo muggle dónde no conocía nada acerca de cómo utilizar las cosas.

-Así es Malfoy –le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama- la mayor parte del día vas a estar solo, yo aquí tengo un trabajo y no puedo dejar de ir sólo para cuidarte... vas a tener que aprender a depender de ti.

-P-pero... –el rubio se sentó a su lado viéndolo a los ojos con verdadera preocupación- ¿puedo hacer las cosas usando la magia, verdad?

-Lo siento –le dijo Harry sonriendo ante aquella mirada- aquí nadie va a usar magia, estamos rodeados de gente no mágica Malfoy, debes aprender a hacer las cosas con tus propias manos.

-Pero Potter –le dijo aún viéndolo suplicante- yo nací en el mundo mágico, no sé hacer nada si no es con magia... además, todas las demás cosas las hacían los elfos domésticos, para eso estaban ahí... ¿cómo pretendes que yo haga todo solo?

-Pues tendrás que darte alguna idea de cómo hacerlo, Malfoy. Aquí no hay elfos domésticos, ni nadie más, sólo vamos a estar tu y yo, así que tendrás que ingeniártelas para hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

Harry se puso de pie dejando a Malfoy aún viéndolo mortificado, iba a salirse de la habitación, cuando volteo nuevamente hacia el rubio –por cierto, si deseas puedes darte un baño... –luego Harry notó como el rubio se encontraba aún vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin- ¿no trajiste más cambios de ropa?

-Potter.. –le miró con unos ojos de fastidio asesino- estaba huyendo, no estaba yéndome de vacaciones...

-Sí... lo siento... –Harry sonrió sabiendo que había cometido un error al hacer esa pregunta- bueno, de cualquier forma, en ese ropero y en esos cajones puedes encontrar ropa mía, si quieres puedes usarla...

-¿Usar tu ropa? –lo miró de pies a cabeza- pero toda tu ropa es muggle, Potter...

-Bien, entonces puedes quedarte con tu "prestigioso" uniforme de Slytherin, a ver cuánto tiempo lo sigues soportando traer encima.

-Potter... – se puso de pie el rubio yendo hacia Harry, lo tomó de la muñeca llamando la atención del pelinegro quien veía algo intrigado y divertido a la vez al despeinado y algo sucio Slytherin- estás enfermo sí pretendes que use también tu misma ropa interior.

-Rayos... en eso no pensé... –le respondió viéndolo preocupado.

-Dime como diablos le hago? No quieres que use magia ni nada parecido, entonces dime como rayos piensas que voy a hacerle... ¿acaso quieres que la haga con mis propias manos también?

-No claro que no Malfoy, no soy un imbécil.

-Bien, entonces dime de dónde la voy a sacar –le preguntó muy indignado.

-Me supongo que tendremos que ir de compras... –le dijo Harry pensativo y algo mortificado, pensando con cuánto dinero contaba en su cartera- sólo que no pienses que iremos a tiendas caras, con mi empleo no me alcanza a tantos lujos.

-Me lo suponía... –le dijo mirándolo ofendido- ahora tendré que usar harapos muggles y aparte, "baratos"... Salazar...

-Bueno, pues si quieres –le dijo molesto al ver que al rubio no se le quitaba lo farsante- si no quieres usar lo que puedo comprar, quédate usando tu "fina" ropa, ya veremos cuánto tiempo te dura sin que llegues a apestar...

-Eres un estúpido Potter...

-Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, Malfoy –le dijo Harry acercando tanto su rostro al del rubio que Draco pudo ver más de cerca el esmeralda de sus ojos y sentir casi en su boca el aliento de Potter, pasó saliva con dificultad - ... y si no te gusta lo que puedo darte, esta la puerta muy grande para que te largues.

-Está bien... –le dijo- no necesito que me estés hablando así.

-Y yo tampoco necesito tus desplantes de "niño rico", así que has lo que tengas que hacer, te estaré esperando abajo para ir a la tienda.

-Pues gracias por nada, Potter!! –le dijo molesto.

-De nada, Malfoy!! –le respondió también en un grito y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera por el impacto.

Harry se bajo malhumorado y se sentó en el sillón mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedería ahora que el rubio vivía con él. No le había gustado nada el hecho de que al parecer su amigo Tom ya había descubierto a Draco en su casa. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás esto no representaba ningún problema; lo que sí preocupaba al pelinegro era que Lucius comenzara a buscar a su hijo y llegara a descubrir que se encontraba escondido en su casa. Eso no le gustaba en nada. –Ya estoy listo, Potter- oyó decir al rubio, levantó la vista y trato de no reír al ver que el rubio ya se había peinado, pero seguía con el uniforme de Slytherin puesto y ahora, también lucía la túnica.

-Draco... no pensarás salir así a la calle... ¿verdad?

-¿Porqué? –le preguntó extrañado viendo su uniforme- ¿qué tiene de malo que lleve puesto el uniforme?

-Malfoy, si quieres puedes llevar el uniforme, pero al menos quítate la túnica.

-Esta bien –dijo fastidiado, así que se quitó la túnica y el suéter, quedando vestido con solo la camisa blanca del uniforme y la corbata verde con plata, se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia el ojiverde quien veía atento aquella estilizada y sugerente silueta de Draco frente a él, esas ligeras curvas parecían producir el efecto de imán en las manos de Harry. El rubio cortó el pensamiento del pelinegro - bueno, ahora si ya estoy listo.

-Bien... vámonos –le dijo Harry y abriendo la puerta de la casa, ambos chicos salieron camino a comprar mudas de ropa para Malfoy.

Draco caminaba al lado de Harry por las calles de Londres, veía a toda la gente no mágica a su alrededor haciendo cara de asco; Harry se dio cuenta de ello –Malfoy, quieres dejar de ir haciéndole gestos a la gente?

-Y que quieres que haga, Potter? –le dijo aún viendo a las personas que pasaban rozándolo por su lado- me están tocando! Esos "asquerosos" muggles... –Harry al oír la forma tan déspota de hablar del rubio, sintió que la sangre le hirvió en su interior, tomo a Draco de ambos brazos estrellándolo en la pared, haciendo que el chico lo mirara algo asustado.

-Óyeme bien, Malfoy –le dijo en tono de advertencia- que sea la última jodida vez te refieras a ellos así.. ¿me oíste?

-Por Salazar, Potter... –le miró adolorido- suéltame que me estás lastimando!

-Bien –lo soltó el pelinegro aún viéndolo con coraje- entonces trata de controlarte, yo no sé que pensabas que ibas a encontrar aquí, si estoy viviendo rodeado de personas no mágicas...

-Lo sé... –le dijo acomodándose sus ropas- sólo que no imagine que tendría que llegar a salir a la calle y toparme con ellas...

-Y pensabas quedarte todos los días encerrado en mi casa? –le preguntó incrédulo- de veras que no te entiendo Malfoy.

-Estamos a mano, Potter, porque yo tampoco te entiendo... –lo miro consternado- puedes tener una vida de lujos y comodidades allá en el mundo mágico gracias a la herencia que te dejaron tus padres, y eso sin mencionar la que te dejo Sirius... no entiendo por qué prefieres vivir aquí interpretando el papel de "pobre diablo" viviendo rodeado de... "estas gentes" que no tienen nada de especial.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe y que no pienso discutir contigo, Malfoy –le dijo Harry, parecía que sus ojos ocultaban algo.

-Bien Potter, no sé que clase de problemas tengas, sólo grábate que no pienso dejar que me sigas maltratando de esa forma...

-Ah vaya... –lo miro Harry sonriendo algo irónico- de mí si te defiendes pero con tus padres no puedes siquiera hacerlo...

-No te compares con mis padres, Potter...

-Ya cierra tu maldita boca Malfoy –le pidió Harry harto de discutir mientras le abría la puerta de aquella tienda departamental al rubio para que entrara por ella.

-No hasta que tu te calles primero...

-Bien!!

-Pues bien, entonces!!

Harry sentía unas ganas de meterle un golpe a Draco en la cara, pero tuvo que contener su impulso ya que pudo darse cuenta de que muchas personas en la tienda los veían discutir. Harry se sintió avergonzado, tomó al rubio por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta llegar a la sección de ropa mientras Draco lo veía extrañado ante lo que hacía.

-Qué se supone que haces?

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, toda la gente esta viendo el espectáculo que estamos dando...

-¿En serio? –lo miró igual de ofendido y algo burlón ahora- vaya Potter, ni en el mundo muggle puedes dejar de llamar la atención¿no es así?

-Cállate Malfoy, que todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa? –le preguntó- entonces dime a dónde más podría haberme ido? Todos mis supuestos amigos me dieron la espalda –le seguía diciendo mientras levantaba la voz a cada palabra, Harry veía inquieto y muy incómodo como ya casi toda la gente de aquella tienda los veía seguir discutiendo y al parecer al rubio no le importaba- vine aquí porque pensé que como me habías dicho que querías que fuéramos amigos, me irías a aceptar.

Al oír aquellas palabras Harry sintió que sus ojos se ponían más rojos que los que tenía Voldemort cuando estaba en vida, Draco se asustó y dio un paso atrás al ver la furia en el rostro de Potter, ese rostro que le sonreía con sarcasmo y algo de violencia, al rubio le pareció que se encogía o que Potter definitivamente se estaba haciendo enorme y que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la cabeza de una mordida -¿Qué... diablos... dijiste... Malfoy?

-Y-yo... –ahora si que fue Harry quien se olvidó que varios ojos los miraban¿cómo era posible que el rubio le anduviera reclamando eso, cuándo él mismo había sido el que había despreciado a Potter antes?

-Te recuerdo, Malfoy imbécil, que fuiste tú quien me despreció allá en el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, o ya te olvidaste lo que me dijiste delante de todos tus "amiguitos"?

-Potter... la gente nos está viendo... –le dijo el rubio tomando eso como excusa, tratando de escaparse así del enfado del pelinegro.

-Vaya.. ahora sí te importa...

-Disculpen... –les llamó la atención un policía de aquel lugar- ... si no van a comprar nada, por favor, les pido que salgan de la tienda porqué están incomodando a los clientes.

Potter poniéndose más rojo que el propio cabello de Ron, se disculpo –sí, lo siento... ya nos vamos.

-Bien.. eso espero... –les dijo en modo de advertencia aquel fornido hombre, mientras Draco veía incrédulo a Harry.

-Potter, todavía no nos podemos ir, acuérdate que me vas a comprar ropa!!... –Harry volteo a verlo sin poder evitar el carcajearse sarcásticamente ante el descaro del rubio.

-Y todavía después de todo esto, piensas que te voy a comprar algo??

-¿Estás insinuando que no lo harás?? –le preguntó ofendido el rubio.

-Me voy a ver forzado a sacarlos a la fuerza de la tienda –les advirtió de nuevo el guardia de aquel almacén.

-No tengo que "insinuártelo" estúpido, lo haré!!

-Eres un imbécil, Potter –le dijo el rubio enojado al ver que el ojiverde se iba a ir de la tienda sin comprarle lo que le había prometido, además, él no pensaba en quedarse con esa misma ropa todos los días- te exijo que me compres lo que me dijiste!!

-Tu no eres nadie para exigirme nada, Malfoy!!

-Ahora sí ya me cansaron!! –dijo el guardia molesto y tomando a Harry y Draco de los brazos los jaloneo para sacarlos del lugar, a lo que el rubio al sentirse tocado por aquella persona, le hizo una cara de verdadero asco y odio.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, estúpido muggle.

A este momento, Harry se encontraba con la boca abierta viendo incrédulo y sorprendido al rubio. Había ofendido a una autoridad muggle, y eso equivalía a estar de perdido un día encerrado tras las rejas, sino, seguramente una buena multa. Draco miró dudoso a Harry al ver cómo había reaccionado ante eso, luego volvió la vista plata hacia el guardia quien lo veía con increíble furia –esta vez se paso de la raya, jovencito, tendrán que acompañarme a la delegación- le dijo el guardia mientras Draco veía asustado a Harry y éste le devolvía una mirada asesina silenciosa. El guardia metió a ambos chicos al carro de policía, mientras Harry estaba odiando el minuto en que acepto a Draco quedarse en su casa.

-Potter –le dijo el rubio en voz baja y entre dientes- ... Potter... ¿a dónde nos lleva?

-¿A dónde crees?... imbécil de mierda... –le contestó Harry de no muy buen modo, no quería ni ver al rubio porqué estaba seguro que si lo hacía, seguramente le iba a dar un golpe en esa respingada y fina nariz.

-No sé Potter!! Por eso te lo estoy preguntando, estúpido –le reclamo- yo no se nada del mundo muggle, dime a dónde diablos nos están llevando!!

-Al departamento de policía, rubio baboso, a dónde más crees que nos llevaría, eh?... imbécil... –dijo Harry ya esto último entre dientes sintiendo un verdadero enojo hacia el rubio. Después de tantos meses de vivir tranquilo y sin problemas dentro del mundo muggle, era increíble el ver como todo esto se le venía abajo en un solo día gracias al rubio. Harry volteo a verlo nuevamente, deseaba darle un buen escarmiento, pero al ver la mirada asustada y preocupada de Draco, sintió que su coraje se evaporaba. Después de todo, el rubio en verdad no sabía nada del mundo no mágico, seguramente no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban a ir o que les esperaba. Se le veía realmente asustado, Harry trato de controlarse y calmar un poco los nervios del rubio.

-Seguro nos van a poner una multa, Malfoy, no te asustes...

-Una multa? –lo miró con un ligero toque de temor en sus ojos plata, los cuales parecían espejo ante el brillo del sol. Harry sonrió ante el rostro preocupado de su acompañante.

-Sí... pero como no sé si me vaya a alcanzar a pagar eso... quizás nos dejen encerrados una noche tras las rejas...

-Potter... tienes que pagar... –le advirtió el rubio- yo no pienso quedarme en ese lugar.

-Y qué quieres que haga, Malfoy? –suspiró Harry viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, al parecer ya iban a llegar al departamento de policía- sólo espero que me alcance a pagar la multa...

-Y si lo aturdimos? –le dijo el rubio.

-Estás loco?? –lo miró tan preocupado como si el rubio ya lo estuviera haciendo- ¿quieres que ahora si nos encierren de por vida?

-Nadie se va a enterar, Potter...

-Y la gente que esta en la calle en estos momentos, Malfoy??... crees que no tienen ojos o qué? –le preguntó incrédulo- además, si hiciéramos eso el Ministerio seguramente nos encerraba por atacar gente no mágica, no seas estúpido!!

-Al Ministerio no le importan los muggles, Potter, no seas ignorante.

-No les importará, pero si estarán muy contentos de enjuiciar a Potter y a un Malfoy... –el rubio pareció pensarlo.

-Está bien... –luego lo miró casi como amenaza- es mejor que te alcance para pagar, Potter, sino...

-Sino qué, Malfoy? –se defendió el pelinegro.

-Ya cállense los dos –les advirtió el policía bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta para sacarlos de ahí.

Harry bajó del auto viendo algo molesto el edificio de policía, seguramente de no haber sido por el rubio chiflado, no estarían ahí en ese momento. Harry iba a dar un paso cuando sintió que lo agarraban con fuerza de la mano, volteo viendo como Draco al parecer lo había sujetado de la mano de un modo que al pelinegro le parecía que buscaba protección en él, Harry sintió una sensación extraña –no tengas miedo Malfoy, todo va a salir bien... –le dijo tratando de calmar los nervios del rubio. Ambos chicos caminaron delante del policía quien los vigilaba, y después de pasar horas y horas entre papeleos y declaraciones, Harry tuvo que pagar la multa, lo cual lo había dejado con muy poco dinero en su cartera. Salieron de aquel lugar casi al anochecer, Harry caminaba por las calles húmedas por la lluvia, venía pensativo mientras Draco caminaba a unos pasos detrás de él, igual de serio.

-Entonces... Potter, iremos a que me compres lo que me prometiste?- dijo el rubio mientras Harry casi se quiso reír ante aquella pregunta viendo que el rubio al parecer, no tenía pena.

-Eres un caso perdido, Malfoy...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gracias por sus comentarios. (Palo-Darksly... leí tu review... ¿no sé si podrías escanear las imagenes del calendario y mandármelas a mi mail? por favor??, ojalá puedas porque me gustaría mucho verlas, sale, gracias).


	8. Capítulo 8

_Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra de su autora J. K. Rowling._

_Casi no tuve inspiración al escribir, de cualquier modo, espero les guste._

**Capítulo 8**

Después de haber llegado a algún almacén a comprar las prendas del rubio, Harry se dirigió hacia un pequeño restaurante en compañía de Malfoy. Draco al ver aquel lugar pensó dos veces antes de entrar. Harry volteo al ver que no entraba- Y ahora que te pasa, Malfoy?

-Potter... estás demente si piensas que voy a comer ahí –le dijo viendo a través de la puerta de vidrio, en nada se comparaba a los lugares que él solía visitar en compañía de sus padres, eran edificios elegantes, con decoraciones llenas de lujo y distinción. Vio como era tan diferente a dónde se suponía irían a cenar, había mesas con sillones, casi todo pegado sin espacios, al rubio definitivamente no le complacía en nada el cenar ahí.

-Malfoy... tienes hambre o no? –le preguntó Harry ya fastidiado de estar lidiando con su compañero. Si no quieres comer aquí, entonces espérame sentado aquí afuera que yo si tengo hambre.

-Diablos Potter.. –se quejó, viendo todo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que las calles estaban casi desiertas y oscuras por la noche, tuvo miedo y mejor se decidió a entrar a acompañarlo- esta bien, entraré contigo... pero no pienses que voy a comer esa asquerosa comida muggle.

-Entonces no se que diablos pensarás comer en todos estos días, Malfoy –le reclamó molesto mientras se encaminaba a una mesa mientras el rubio lo seguía atrás estudiando aquel lugar- vas a morirte de hambre.

-Voy a comer de lo que tu prepares... –le dijo sentándose frente al pelinegro quien lo vio con una mirada de burla y lástima.

-Y en serio crees que yo te voy a preparar de comer? –se rió- vaya que tienes sentido del humor...

-Entonces sí tu no lo haces, voy a traer a algún elfo doméstico de mi casa para que lo haga y me sirva aquí...

-Perfecto Malfoy, hazlo, sólo espero que no te eches de cabeza con tus padres cuando vean que uno de los elfos ya no está... y conociendo a Lucius seguro que lo trae de vuelta y le saca información acerca de dónde estás escondido...

-En serio que quieres hacerme la vida imposible, verdad Potter? –le preguntó muy sentido- dime, te estás vengando de todos estos años en Hogwarts?

-Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, total que si tu padre se entera por culpa tuya en donde estas, al que van a echarle a perder la vida va a ser a ti y no a mi...

-Ya cállate Potter...

Una mesera de lugar se acercó a ellos para preguntarles que deseaban de cenar, Harry pidió una hamburguesa para él mientras Draco lo observaba muy enfadado y preguntándose que podría ser eso que había pedido Potter. Harry volvió la vista hacia Malfoy –entonces... vas a querer ordenar algo para cenar o no?

-Y-yo... –dijo como pensando en aceptar o no, no deseaba doblegar su orgullo ante su compañero, así que se hizo el arrogante- no Potter, no tengo hambre...

-Bien, como desees, Malfoy –le dijo Harry casi fulminando con la mirada al rubio, ya comenzaba a impacientarse ante sus arranques- tráigame dos hamburguesas, por favor, pero que una sea para llevar.

-Claro, con permiso –se retiró la mesera mientras Draco la observaba con un gesto de asco en su rostro.

-En serio que las "muggles" son asquerosas, no sé como puedes acostarte con ellas, Potter –le dijo el rubio mostrando enfado.

-Yo no me acostaba con cualquiera que me encontrara Malfoy, y ya deja de expresarte así de ellos... no entiendo cómo piensas seguir así, todos estos días vamos a estar rodeados de muggles, así que tendrás que aguantarte y no ponerles esas caras que haces o simplemente regrésate a tu casa, ya que yo no pienso seguir soportando tus alardes.

-Bien Potter, ya cállate... –le dijo fastidiado- ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo...

-Vaya, ya era hora que dejaras de pelear... –en eso llegó la mesera con el pedido de Harry, dejándoselo en la mesa para que comiera. Harry dio una mordida a la hamburguesa y se saboreo aquel suculento bocado en su boca, ya que no había comido nada desde que habían salido de la casa. Se hizo el disimulado al ver que el rubio veía con gesto de hambre cómo degustaba aquella comida. –Malfoy, esta hamburguesa es para ti –le dijo acercando la que había pedido para llevar. El rubio la vio y cómo aún era algo orgulloso la rechazó.

-No Potter, ya te dije que yo no iba a comer comida muggle...

-Pues cómo quieras... –le dijo y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa mientras Draco trataba de ver para otro lugar. Harry sabía que el rubio tenía hambre, pero por orgullo no lo iba a aceptar, así que desenvolvió aquella hamburguesa y se la acercó al rubio. Draco lo vio sintiéndose algo incómodo –vamos Malfoy, come algo... aunque sea dale una mordida. Si no te gusta simplemente la dejas ahí.

-P-pero... –parecía dudarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, Draco trató de darle gusto al pelinegro y tomando aquella hamburguesa entre sus manos, le dio una mordida. Harry sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de su compañero.

-Y... te gusto? –le preguntó.

-No está mal... –respondió el rubio mientras le daba otra mordida- creo que sí podré comerla...

-Me parece bien –sonrió Harry sin quitar la mirada del rubio, pensó que era la primera vez que comía junto a él. Draco levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su compañero, le sonrió dulcemente. Harry pensó que esa sonrisa era la más bella que hubiera visto. Terminaron de comer y después de pagar la cuenta, salieron de aquel lugar.

Caminaban por las calles oscuras de Londres, rumbo a lo que ahora era su hogar. Harry venía pensativo mientras Draco caminaba a su lado, también algo serio. No se veía ninguna estrella en el cielo, parecía que las nubes estaban cubriendo por completo la atmósfera. De pronto comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Harry levantó la vista al cielo, aún faltaba una buena distancia para llegar a su casa y no había traído sombrilla. Volteo a ver al rubio dándose cuenta que él también había notado que ya comenzaba a llover. Harry tomó a Draco de un brazo y se arrinconó junto a él debajo del techo de lona de una tienda. La luz de la vitrina iluminaba un poco más el lugar. Draco volteo a ver a Harry.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

-Vamos a esperar a que pase un taxi Draco, ya comienza a llover y no traje nada para protegernos.

-Cuando no ibas a ser tu, Potter...

-Yo que iba a saber que llovería, Malfoy... –le dijo mirándolo fastidiado ante los reclamos persistentes del rubio, parecía que últimamente era lo único que sabía hacer. Draco observó aquella mirada de Harry y le sonrió. El pelinegro se sintió extraño ante aquel gesto.

-Eres un amargado, Potter...

-No lo soy.. –se defendió sin poder evitar el sonreír también- es sólo que estás peor que las chicas con las que he salido, te quejas más que ellas.

-No me compares con ellas, Potter, yo soy mucho más delicado y valgo mucho más que todas ellas juntas...

-En serio? –le sonrió burlón.

-Sabes, Potter? –dijo cambiando el tema y tornándose más serio- Creo que deberías saber que esa vez que te sentaste a mi mesa, en Hogwarts, y que querías hablar conmigo... yo tuve que correrte porque no quería que Goyle y los otros te vieran junto a mí, porque estaba seguro que serían problemas para los dos... estaba tratando de cuidarte...

-¿De cuidarme? –le preguntó extrañado- vamos Malfoy, de cualquier manera no sirvió de nada porque tu padre se enteró de todas formas...

-Sí, pero recuerda que esa noche en el castigo, yo te advertí que no quería que mis amigos te vieran junto a mí...

-Sí, recuerdo que lo dijiste... pero, pensé que si ahora íbamos a hacer las paces, no te debería importar lo que pensaran los demás de esto...

-A mí tampoco me importaba lo que ellos pensaran, es sólo que temía que mi padre se enterara y...

-Y qué? –le preguntó mientras veía a la distancia que se acercaba un taxi y le llamaba para abordarlo.

-Qué no quería que me separara de ti...

-Qué? –volteo a verlo incrédulo a lo que había escuchado- qué dijiste?

El rubio se sintió apenado, vio la mirada sorprendida en los ojos verdes de Harry, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Trato de desviar el tema. –Sí Potter, te considero un mago muy bueno, y quiero rodearme solo de personas que valgan la pena¿me entiendes?

Harry lo miró algo decepcionado de lo que había escuchado, abrió la puerta del auto para que el rubio pasara y se sentara- Sí Malfoy, te entiendo... sólo que pensé que habías cambiado...

-No digas tonterías, Potter... –Draco suspiró algo pensativo viendo por la ventana cómo la lluvia ya caía con más fuerza por las calles. Harry se sentó a su lado y después de haber dado la dirección de su casa, se quedó en silencio viendo también por su ventana. Podía haber jurado que había visto una mirada extraña en los ojos grises de Draco, pero al ver lo que le había dicho, pensó que sólo había sido su imaginación que había jugado con él. La lluvia caía fuertemente, la gente en las calles corría para resguardarse de ella y Harry sólo pensaba en porqué Draco era tan vacío y orgulloso. Podían ser grandes amigos sí solo el rubio dejaba de comportarse tan déspota y malcriado. De pronto los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien se recargaba en su hombro, volvió la vista encontrándose a Draco con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry parecía dormir plácidamente. Harry sonrió, fue acercando su rostro hacia el cabello blanquecino de Malfoy¿a qué olería?, siempre había creído que seguramente olería a fresas o manzana, pudo cerciorarse que el suave cabello de Malfoy olía a lavanda. Harry cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre la de Draco, mientras en los labios del rubio se iba dibujando una agradable sonrisa.

El taxi se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, después que Harry le pagó, salió corriendo para abrir la puerta mientras Draco le seguía de cerca. Se sentaron en la sala algo cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido. Harry subió los pies a la mesa de centro y se recargó completamente en el sillón para descansar mejor. Draco volvió la vista de nuevo hacia su compañero, lo vio sentado igual de pensativo pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en algún recuerdo, los ojos del rubio fueron recorriendo despacio aquel cuerpo, Draco se sintió emocionado al saber que estaba ahora tan cerca de ese chico de ojos esmeralda y que nadie los apartaría de nuevo. Sonrió.

-Te escuche cantar, Potter.

-Ah.. sí –le dijo sin muchos ánimos- es algo que hago para matar el tiempo y sacar algo más de dinero, Malfoy.

-Lo haces bien –le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la mirada encontrando al rubio bastante extraño en su actitud.

-Vaya... pues, gracias... supongo.

-Potter –la voz de Draco se hizo más seria- puedo saber porqué razón ya no deseas volver a Hogwarts?

-Son varias razones Malfoy. Una de ellas es que me trae demasiados recuerdos tristes... ver la silla de Dumbledore ahora ocupada por otra persona, ver la casa de Sirius ahora ya sola... saber que ya tampoco estarán ahí Lupin, ni algunos amigos... todo porque pelearon y murieron por mí, es algo que no me deja descansar en paz, Malfoy, además no lo sé, son muchas cosas.

-No entiendo por qué razón sigues culpándote de sus muertes... todos lo hicieron por su propia voluntad, Potter...

-Quizás, pero aún así murieron Malfoy... mientras yo aún sigo vivo, ellos se sacrificaron por eso... es sólo que ese pensamiento no se me quita de la cabeza...

-Pero aún te quedan tus "amiguitos" Potter, la odiosa de Granger y el fastidioso de Weasley...

-Te pido que no les vuelvas a decir así... –le advirtió con la mirada- sé que ellos están ahí, Malfoy. Pero siento que ya no sería lo mismo, ahora ellos están saliendo como pareja y él estar yo con ellos, no sé, me sentiría como mal tercio.

-Bien... sólo decía –le dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie- voy a darme una ducha, sí me lo permites.

-Claro, ya te lo había dicho antes. -Harry vio como el rubio se fue subiendo las escaleras; sonrió viendo su grácil silueta caminar por su casa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar.

Aún pensaba en aquella pregunta que le hiciera el rubio, volver a Hogwarts¿y porqué no? después de todo ya había arreglado las cosas con Ron y Hermione. Las imágenes de recuerdos pasados le llenaron la mente inundando sus labios con una sonrisa de añoranza, luego recordó también a Tom, a su jefe de donde ahora trabajaba y a sus nuevos compañeros. Sabia que sí se iba los echaría de menos también; se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Un ruido hizo despertarlo de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y encontró al rubio recién bañado, con su cabello ahora suelto vestido con un pijama de tela ligera y suave. Harry no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico, esa piel nívea y el plata de sus ojos lo hacían algo increíble de verse. ¿Cómo nunca se había enterado que el hijo de los Malfoy era un chico muy hermoso? Se parecía a Lucius, pero tenía la delicada belleza y el porte refinado de Narcissa. Draco al sentir la mirada persistente de Harry, bajó la vista algo cohibido.

-Siéntate Malfoy- trató de sacar plática- se te ofrece algo?.

-Potter... ¿dónde voy a dormir? –le preguntó no queriendo levantar la vista aún, sabía que sí lo hacía, Harry descubriría en ellos algo que deseaba ocultar.

-En la cama, Malfoy.

-Y tu?

-En el sofá... –le dijo algo serio.

-Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy seguro... ¿o prefieres dormir tú en el sofá?

-No... claro que no... –le dijo oyéndose algo decepcionado.

-Bien, entonces así le hacemos.

Casi ninguno de los dos se hablaba mientras permanecían sentados aún, mantenían la mirada cómo perdida en sus recuerdos. En ocasiones Malfoy levantaba la vista encontrando al pelinegro aún serio y pensativo. Draco no quiso decir nada, sin embargo Harry sí noto el estado de ánimo del rubio, tal pareciera que se veía muy serio y distante. Tampoco quiso hablar, habían pasado ya por muchas cosas ese día, sólo deseaba descansar de una vez y dormir un buen rato. Harry se iba a poner de pie para irse cuando sintió que Draco le sujetó la mano, volteo a verlo y encontró esos ojos plateados, mirándolo con un brillo muy especial en ellos; Harry se dejó inundar por aquel plata que lo veía fijo. Tampoco apartó la vista de aquellos ojos, continuo observándolos. Paseaba su mirada por las delicadas facciones del rubio, fue su voz la que lo hizo detener su recorrido.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, Harry –vio como el rubio le regaló una sonrisa sincera y ahora le llamaba por su nombre.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Draco, después de todo, para eso somos amigos... no? –Draco sonrió y Harry le guiñó el ojo y ahora sí, se dirigió a su recámara para sacar algunas almohadas y sábanas para dormir abajo, en la sala. Draco se quedó aún sentado sintiéndose algo extraño. Le gustaba el hecho de estar viviendo con Harry, más ahora que al parecer las cosas ya empezaban a mejorar entre ellos después de aquella aventura que tuvieran esa mañana. Harry se había sentado en la cama, pensativo también. Malfoy le producía un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia, no sabía a que se debía, pero le gustaba el sentir aquella sensación. La puerta de la recámara se abrió dando paso al rubio.

-Interrumpo algo, Harry? –preguntó muy educadamente.

-Vaya Draco, me asombra lo bien educado que estás –Harry sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su ropero para sacar algunas sábanas.

-Quizás lo que sucede es que estás acostumbrado a los malos modales de los Weasley, que cuando ves a una persona realmente educada como yo, te asombras... –Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ante aquella explicación tan arrogante.

-A lo que no me puedo acostumbrar es a lo "modestos" que me resultan los Malfoy.

-Te estás burlando?

-No, claro que no, para nada... –sonrió de la misma forma y tomando aquellas cosas entre los brazos, salió de la habitación; no sin antes desearle unas buenas noches al rubio que dormiría ahora en su cama.

Harry tendió las sábanas y colocó las almohadas en el sillón para después recostarse en él, cerró los ojos encontrando bastante grata la calidez de aquellas sábanas y la comodidad del sofá y las almohadas. Aunque aún no sabía que iba a suceder, ya su mente comenzaba a trazar algún plan por sí es que acaso el padre de Malfoy encontraba su paradero. El sonido de un trueno y la luz que emitió dentro de su casa, lo hizo despertar. La ventana estaba frente al sillón en el cual estaba acostado, podía ver cómo era que afuera aún llovía fuertemente. Le gustaba ese clima, podía sentirse en calma y aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado, sentía alguna clase de emoción al saber que ahora el rubio vivía junto a él, en su casa.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSoOoSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**Palo-Darksly** y **Felias Fenix**, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el transcurso de la historia. Espero que éste capítulo les sea de su agrado._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El día estaba nublado, amanecía muy gris con algo de viento muy fresco. Draco fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar completamente despierto. Miró a su alrededor encontrando algo extraño. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación, y sobre todo, no había dormido tan calientito como la noche anterior. De pronto comprendió, estaba en casa de Harry Potter y aquella noche había dormido a su lado (obviamente sin que éste lo supiera) y por eso la sensación de ese cálido descanso. Casi sin tener muchas ganas, bajo un pie de la cama mientras el otro le seguía haciendo lo mismo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y aún tratando de despabilarse, se puso de pie y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha.

Comenzó a llenar la tina tentando el agua a que saliera tibia, busco por todas partes para ver si acaso Harry tenía aquella esencia de lavanda en burbujas, pero no, tristemente descubrió que a Potter le daba igual el tener la oportunidad de oler a lavanda que oler a un "apestoso muggle ordinario". Torció la boca algo molesto, se desnudó y después se fijó al espejo. Ahí estaba su imagen reflejada, su largo cabello rubio blanquecino le caía como cascada a ambos lados de su cara, sentía que su look era muy usual, ahora que había visto de nuevo a Harry podía darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado en su apariencia el Gryffindor y Draco simplemente no deseaba quedarse atrás. Se recogió el cabello con la mano, se miró; se soltó el cabello y volvió a verse nuevamente en el espejo. Abrió la pequeña puertita del botiquín, encontrando desodorantes, lociones, crema para afeitar y unas tijeras a las que sus ojos grises se fueron directamente. La tomó y cerró el espejo viendo nuevamente su reflejo, observó de nuevo las tijeras y tomando una decisión (quizás la más importante de su vida, según él) tomó un mechón de cabello y lo cortó.

Harry acostado aún en el sillón de la sala, soñaba que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Vestía su uniforme de Gryffindor y llevaba colgando de un hombro su mochila. Pasaban por su lado los demás estudiantes del colegio, sonriéndole. Él les devolvía la sonrisa encontrando bastante extraña aquella actitud de parte de todos. Trató de seguir caminando pero todos se lo impedían pues comenzaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor, Harry pudo ver a la distancia que también venían a su encuentro Ron, Hermione y junto con los demás se unieron a aquella masa de gente; pero además de eso también se acoplaban Sirius, Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Cedric quienes le sonreían cariñosamente. Harry se sintió feliz al verlos de nuevo vivos y junto a él, pero su gusto se vio opacado por una presencia que venía a lo lejos, alargada y caminando hacia dónde todos ellos se encontraban, era Voldemort; viéndolos burlón y apuntando su varita muy decidido hacia donde estaban. Harry comenzó a gritarles que corrieran pero nadie le hacía caso, seguían ahí, adheridos como estatuas al piso junto a él. Harry se desesperaba y trataba de aventarlos, alejarlos del peligro, pero era imposible. Ninguno se iba y Voldemort repartía "Avadas" a todos ellos mientras veía morir a sus amigos nuevamente.

Draco bajó a la sala, se asomó encima del sillón viendo que Harry aún dormía, sonrió y fue directo a la cocina. Pensó en preparar el desayuno y sorprender a su compañero haciéndole saber que él, Draco Malfoy, le sería de mucha utilidad en esa casa y además, para callar al ojiverde y viera que no estaba ante un inútil cómo le había hecho sentir. Así que abrió la nevera y se dio cuenta que de todas las cosas que estaban ahí para comer, no sabía preparar ninguna. Cerró la puerta sintiéndose frustrado. Comenzó a abrir nuevamente puertas, alacenas pero no lograba encontrar algo que él supiera cocinar. Entonces sus ojos grises se toparon con una caja, sonrió satisfecho y la tomó vertiendo su contenido en dos tazones, les agregó leche y después que hubo contemplado su "maravillosa creación", sonrió complacido sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Harry se encontraba totalmente desesperado aún sumido en aquella pesadilla, escuchaba que le llamaban a lo lejos, que alguien decía su nombre, pero no lograba ver su rostro; sólo seguía observando cómo seguían cayendo sus amigos ante la brillante luz verde de la varita de Voldemort. De nuevo alguien gritó su nombre al oído, se despertó sobresaltado enderezándose en el sillón empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Volvió la vista a un lado y se topó con la mirada gris de su nuevo inquilino quien lo miraba sonriendo.

-Qué pasa Draco? –preguntó adormilado y tallándose los ojos.

-Ya está listo el desayuno.

-Qué? –preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Dije que ya está listo el desayuno… vas a querer comer o no?

-Acaso trajiste algún elfo a la casa? –le preguntó algo dudoso.

-No… porqué lo dices? –se le quedó viendo muy extrañado ante aquella pregunta.

-No lo trajiste?

-No…

-Entonces quien preparó el desayuno? –le volvió a preguntar con duda en la voz y en su mirada.

-Quién te crees que lo hizo? –le dijo sintiéndose realmente muy ofendido- lo hice yo!!

-Tú?? –le preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, no soy un inútil…

-Pues… realmente me asombras.

-Así suelo ser, asombroso y muy especial… -dijo muy ufano mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y Harry lo seguía de cerca girando los ojos ante tanta arrogancia. Entró a la habitación y sonrió bastante incrédulo al ver que realmente el rubio había preparado el desayuno; y aunque éste fuera sólo cereal, pues le llenaba de asombro el que no hubiera pedido ayuda para nada.

-Draco… me dejas sin palabras realmente –le sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba una cuchara para comer- nunca me imaginé que tú me prepararas el desayuno.

-Pues no te acostumbres mucho, porque no lo haré siempre –le dijo sintiéndose muy importante- sólo lo hice porque fuiste muy amable al haberme dejado dormir en tu cama, y aunque no era tan cómoda como la de mi mansión, pues estaba bien… mucho mejor que dormir en un sillón así como tú lo hiciste.

-Vaya… gracias, nunca creí que fueras tan "sincero" –le respondió Harry mientras se metía a la boca una cucharada llena de aquel cereal. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y comenzó a hacer una mueca de asco tratando de no escupir la comida de la boca.

-Qué te pasa? –le preguntó extrañado el rubio ante la reacción del moreno- te estás ahogando?? –Harry movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos y llorosos. Casi a fuerzas se pasó aquel bocado por la garganta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra alejó el tazón a un lado tratando de controlar el asco y aquella sensación de amargura en la boca.

-Draco… qué hiciste de desayunar? –le preguntó mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

-Cereal, que no ves?? –le dijo encontrando bastante estúpida aquella pregunta.

-Estás seguro? –lo miro dudoso y luego volvió a fijar la vista a su tazón- de cual fue que hiciste?

-Ese… el que tenías en tu alacena –le dijo aún sin saber si reír ante la cara de Harry o esconderse para que no le fuera a dar un golpe- … el que tenía la fotografía de un perro en la caja.

Harry se dio cuenta de porque razón era que el cereal sabía tan amargo y horrible, trató de controlar su respiración junto con su impulso de romperle la nariz al rubio. Paso saliva con dificultad, la cual aún le estaba recordando aquel desagradable sabor en la boca y miró tratando de mostrarse paciente para con el chico, después de todo había tratado de hacerle el desayuno. –Draco… esa caja de "cereal" que según tu tomaste, era alimento para perro… imbécil…

-Y como rayos creías que yo iba a saber que tenías un perro?? –le preguntó ofendido- a menos que esa caja haya sido el alimento de tu querido padrino Sirius, ya que si mal no recuerdo tomaba la forma de un perro, no es así, Harry?

-No me busques pelea porque saldrás perdiendo, estúpido, te lo advierto…

-Huy que miedo… -se burló- y que piensas hacerme, eh?... vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo??

-Te voy a aplicar pero un puñetazo en la cara –dijo Harry verdaderamente molesto al ver que el rubio se había burlado de su padrino. Se abalanzó sobre Draco quien sólo abrió los ojos más de lo normal aventando la silla tratando de escabullirse del ojiverde. Se iba haciendo hacia atrás mientras Harry seguía yéndosele con determinación a romperle la cara. Lo arrinconó en una de las paredes de la cocina. Draco al sentirse acorralado, cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Harry. –Draco… que te hiciste en el pelo?

-Vaya, apenas lo notas… me lo corté –le dijo.

-Pero… ya lo tenías muy largo, porqué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Harry mientras le pasaba tras la oreja un mechón blanquecino que le caía a la cara. Draco ahora llevaba su cabello a la altura del mentón, y aunque el cabello largo le lucía bien, ahora ese corte le lucía mucho mejor y recalcaba aún más su delicado rostro.

-Porqué quería hacerlo… qué no puedo o es que debo pedirte permiso?

-No, claro que no…

-Bien, entonces deja ese tema ya –le dijo sonando molesto, pensando que a Harry no le había gustado aquel cambio en él.

-Bien, como quieras –le respondió en el mismo tono- y volviendo al tema, sólo espero que desde ahora te guardes muy bien la lengua y trates de no estar insultando a la gente que aprecio, si no quieres problemas conmigo.

-Perfecto entonces –le torció la boca- ahora ponte a hacer algo de desayunar que tengo hambre, ya que no pienso comer alimento para perro…

-Qué dijiste? –le preguntó sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por las venas. Tomó al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo frente a la estufa- tú vas a hacer de desayunar, tu preparaste esa "basofia" que hiciste de desayuno, así que ahora te toca a ti enmendarlo…

-Pero yo no sé cocinar nada… -se excusó.

-Pues ahora te voy a enseñar, porque sí acaso pensaste que yo te voy a estar alimentando todos los días estás imbécil.

-Está bien, "niño-que-no-tuvo-otra-opción-que-vivir"... –le dijo molesto.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y el que se va a quedar sin opciones en esta casa vas a ser tu, pend&# –le dijo mirándolo algo fastidiado- además, si no te gusta, esta la puerta demasiado ancha para que te largues...

-Eres un creído, Harry Potter...

-No más que tu, Draco Malfoy... –le dijo molesto– quédate ahí "zoquete" –le ordenó poniéndolo nuevamente frente a la estufa mientras el sacaba un par de blanquillos del refrigerador.

-Zoquete? –le preguntó entre una sonrisa y algo de duda- y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sólo cállate y pon atención –Harry encendió la estufa y ante el asombro del rubio, se prendió fuego en la hornilla de aquel aparato. Tomó un sartén y vertió un poco de aceite sobre él y tomando el blanquillo lo quebró y vació su contenido sobre la vasija, cocinándolo mientras el rubio miraba atento como hacerlo. Después que estuvo cocinado, Harry lo sirvió a un plato- viste como lo hice?

-Claro que lo vi, sí no estoy ciego… -le respondió molesto- además, es demasiado fácil… y sí alguien como tu puede hacerlo, seguramente será sencillo para mí.

-Bien, pues muéstrame… -le retó. Draco no queriendo dejarse intimidar ante la mirada de su compañero, tomó el blanquillo y con todas sus fuerzas, lo estrelló en una orilla del sartén el cual salió disparado debido al fuerte impacto de aquel golpe hasta estrellarse en una de las ventanas de la cocina, el rubio debido a la impresión lanzó el huevo hacia arriba el cual cayó directo en la cara del ojiverde. Harry se limpió el rostro fastidiado viendo a su compañero.

-No me mires así, hice lo mismo que tú hiciste… -se defendió Draco, tratando de no reírse.

-En serio? Entonces dime porque rayos voló el sartén por los aires y ahora estoy cubierto de huevo?

-Pues… está bien, lo siento... –se disculpó el rubio mientras una ligera risita salía de su boca, encontraba bastante cómica la situación junto con la cara del moreno completamente pegajosa por aquella sustancia. Harry suspiró y finalmente también sonrió sabiendo que había sido una situación bastante ridícula. Tomó de nuevo el sartén y volvió a ponerlo sobre la estufa, tomó otro blanquillo y jalando a Draco hacia él, lo puso nuevamente de frente a la estufa mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Ahora quiebra el blanquillo y échalo al sartén … -le dijo, el rubio aún con algo de duda agarró el huevo e iba a impactarlo fuertemente de nuevo sobre el sartén cuando Harry le detuvo la mano en el aire- qué diablos piensas hacer?

-Pues eso mismo que me dijiste!!

-Sí, pero yo no te dije que lo quebraras con todas tus fuerzas, estúpido, si el cascarón no es tan duro!

-Entonces hazlo tú y a mí déjame en paz!!

-Ah no, ni pienses que yo te voy a cocinar ni madres!! –le dijo muy enojado- tu mismo te vas a hacer tu desayuno, porque aprendes a hacerlo o te mueres de hambre!

-Pues me muero de hambre!!

-Perfecto! –le gritó Harry muy molesto, se acercó a la cara de Draco y mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos, le habló con una mirada de furia contenida- entonces púdrete imbécil…

Draco abrió la boca muy ofendido pero cuándo quiso reaccionar para contestarle, vio que el moreno ya se había alejado de ahí y lo dejaba sólo de nuevo. Harry verdaderamente endiablado fue a darse un baño y después salió de la casa dando un portazo. Draco se sentía demasiado ofendido, frustrado, molesto… no sabía a cual de todas esas sensaciones hacerle más caso. Se sentó en una de las sillas y recargándose en la mesa, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos pensando que hacer. Mientras, Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres, discutiendo consigo mismo la actitud de su rubio huésped. –"Es un imbécil, preferir morirse de hambre que enseñarse a cocinar, vaya pend#$..."- decía mientras pateaba una lata de refresco y la gente lo miraba extraño. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, vio una banca vacía y fue a sentarse un momento. Vio una pequeña laguna donde unos patos nadaban mientras un anciano les lanzaba migajas de pan (la típica escena de cualquier parque), Harry comenzó a sentirse mal por ser tan duro con el rubio; seguramente estaba pasando por un mal momento y estaba preocupado por lo que Lucius pensaba hacer con él, además, el estar en un mundo desconocido para Draco seguro le hacía la estadía más difícil. Harry recordó cuando por primera vez piso el mundo mágico, todo era completamente extraño y desconocido para él. El ver escobas voladoras, árboles que boxeaban, autos que volaban, personas que se transformaban en animales y demás extraños sucesos, lo hizo pensar que Draco se estaba sintiendo igual que él pero en el mundo muggle. Aún más porque el rubio toda su vida estuvo rodeado de comodidad y holgazanería, porque nunca tuvo que preocuparse por no tener que comer puesto que los elfos domésticos se encargaban de ello; y debido a eso era sumamente difícil para Draco el tratar de cocinar algo… aunque fuera algo tan sencillo como un huevo. Harry bufó sintiéndose mal, -"pobre Draco –pensó- él no tiene la culpa de ser un imbécil, creo que me porté muy mal con él".

Y tomando una actitud más relajada y un pensamiento más positivo para con su inquilino, Harry decidió volver a su casa y arreglar ese asunto con Draco. Si el chico batallaba para aprender, entonces sería muy paciente y trataría de dar lo mejor de él para enseñarle. Volvió a sus propios pasos y después de un rato, llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a llamar al rubio, éste le contestó desde la cocina. Harry se encaminó hacia allá y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Draco comiendo huevo que al parecer, él mismo había cocinado.

-Vaya… veo que aprendiste a cocinar –le dijo mientras veía que la cocina tenía como cinco blanquillos estrellados en el piso, aceite tirado en la cocineta y un rubio todo sucio con los cabellos pegajosos embarrados de huevo.

-Más vale que no te burles… -le dijo como ultimátum y sin levantar la vista del plato.

-No –le dijo de buena gana- no me estoy burlando… es sólo que me dejas sin saber que decirte, pensé que este día lo iba a pasar enseñándote a preparar el almuerzo…

-Pues siento mucho decepcionarte, Harry, pero como puedes ver, un Malfoy siempre sabe hacer las cosas.

-Bueno, aunque hiciste un mugrero debo decir que no estuvo mal para ser una persona que nunca en su vida había cocinado, al menos no te diste por vencido –Draco se sintió algo ofendido por aquel comentario de "nunca en su vida", pero cuando levantó la vista fijando sus ojos en Harry, vio qué en realidad el ojiverde le había tratado de hacer un cumplido y le sonreía sincero. Suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No me vas a felicitar? –le preguntó.

-Claro… "felicidades por aprender a cocinar, Draco" –sonrió Harry sintiéndose ridículo.

-Ya cállate –sonrió el rubio mordiéndose un labio y volviendo a bajar la vista, no sabía cómo él, siendo un chico tan abierto y sin pena, se sonrojaba cuando Harry le sonreía.

-Bueno Draco, entonces te dejó para que termines de comer, sólo te pido que cuando acabes limpies todo el desorden que hiciste.

-Qué?? –le preguntó olvidándose de su "instante de timidez"- acaso pretendes que después de haber hecho el almuerzo, todavía limpie todo esto??

-Claro, tu lo hiciste, tu lo limpias –le dijo muy decidido. Draco vio todo a su alrededor, no era justo que él tuviera que limpiar todo eso. Ya había hecho bastante trabajo cocinando, así que no quería tener que limpiar.

-No es justo… -le dijo, Harry volvió su vista hacia el rubio, seguramente había sufrido mucho haciendo de comer, así que recordando lo que había decidido momentos antes, se decidió a ayudarlo.

-Está bien Draco, entre los dos limpiaremos esto.

-Así está mejor.

Harry le sonrió y tomando unas servilletas, limpió del piso aquellos huevos que estaban quebrados. Draco terminó de comer y tomando un trapo, ayudó a Harry limpiando el aceite y después, lavó su plato mientras Harry trapeaba el piso. Después que acabaron de asear toda la cocina Harry se sentó en la sala mientras Draco se daba un baño. Harry tomó un papel y tomando una pluma, se puso a escribir una carta.

_Ron:_

_Creo que estos días van a ser realmente un fastidio, el tener que estar soportando a Draco no me agrada mucho. No sabe hacer absolutamente nada, es un fiasco. Sí vieras todo lo que batalló para enseñarse a cocinar un huevo... algo tan fácil como eso! No me puedo imaginar con que más cosas estaré lidiando con él, es como estar con un bebé. Tengo que cuidar que no se meta en problemas ni nada por el estilo. Creo que debería cobrarle a Lucius por estar trabajando de "niñero" cuidando a su hijo._

_Cuéntame, como les ha ido a ti y a Hermione?_

_Harry._

Terminó de escribir aquella carta y cuando iba a mandarla apenas, sonó el teléfono. Dejo la carta encima de una mesa y atendió la llamada. Draco se terminó de bañar y bajó a la sala, recostándose en uno de los sillones mientras oía a Harry hablar por teléfono.

-Otra tocada más? –preguntó el pelinegro- hoy?

-Sí Harry, nos va a ir muy bien, además va a ir mi novia junto con unas amigas, entre ellas Kate –le dijo Mike por la línea.

-Quién es Kate? –contestó Harry bastante extrañado, no vio la mirada que había puesto el rubio al oír esa pregunta.

-Ah es que no te he dicho, es una amiga de mi novia que se muere por conocerte Harry... –sonrió- quizás esta es tu oportunidad de conquistarte otra chava.

-Pero... –dijo volteando a ver a Draco.

-Pero qué? –le preguntó extrañado- escucha Harry, no quieres ligártela?... quizás hasta logres que te acompañe a tu casa esta noche y no duermas solo...

-Pues... –dijo no muy convencido, con Draco ahí no podría hacer nada, además, no se sentía con ganas de estar con nadie- ya veremos que pasa, mejor dime a que horas nos vamos a ver para ensayar.

-Desde las seis, va a ser en el "underworld"... trata de llegar a tiempo-. Harry colgó la bocina mientras veía que Draco lo estaba observando con sospecha.

-Qué pasa? –le preguntó sintiéndose incómodo ante esa mirada.

-De que hablaban, Harry?

-De nada importante... tendremos una tocada hoy por la noche.

-Y cuando hablas de "tocada" te refieres a que tú junto con tus amigos los muggles van a estar tocando a la tal "Kate"? –preguntó sin evitar el mostrar un poco de enfado.

-Qué dices?

-Sí, oí que dijiste algo de esa mujer... seguro a de ser una muggle asquerosa.

-Estás loco –le respondió molesto- con "tocada" nos referimos a ir a tocar nuestra música en un lugar, idiota...

-Puedo ir? –dijo cambiando de tema.

-Tú? –lo miró preocupado- no creo que sea muy buena idea Draco.

-Porqué no? –le preguntó- qué tiene de malo que vaya?... o es que no quieres que te vean conmigo?

-No, no es por eso... es sólo que...

-Qué? –le preguntó impaciente- porqué tú si puedes ir y yo no?

-Porqué yo ya he estado en ese tipo de lugares Draco, además, voy a estar ocupado y no quiero que te metas en problemas...

-No me voy a meter en problemas, no soy un niño.

-Eso crees...

-Qué tratas de decir? –le preguntó molesto.

-Es que son lugares a los que tu nunca has ido Draco, lo que se sirve ahí no son precisamente cervezas de mantequilla... aunque saben mucho mejor (esto lo dijo entre dientes) pero el caso es que si te llevo, pueda que pasé algo que lamente después.

-No seas ridículo, qué podría pasar? –le dijo aún queriendo convencer al moreno de que lo dejara ir con él- te prometo que haré todo lo que me digas.

-Hasta crees! –sonrió- ya te conozco, eres un mentiroso Draco.

-No es verdad. Vamos Harry, déjame ir contigo...

Harry se quedó viendo al rubio aún no muy seguro, estaba preocupado por él. Bueno, después de todo quizás si lo dejaba a la vista mientras estuviera cantando, no pasara nada malo. Seguro no sería algo tan difícil de hacer el dejarlo sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario para estarlo vigilando. –Esta bien Draco, te llevaré, sólo con la condición de que me harás caso a lo que te diga.

-Esta bien, "papá".

-No me digas así, ni en mis pesadillas más agónicas yo sería tu padre... –Harry se puso de pie y tomando su billetera la echó al bolsillo de su pantalón- vamos...

-A dónde? –le preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie también.

-A comprar unas cosas que vamos a ocupar hoy.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, Harry iba aun pensativo. Sabía que el llevar a Draco le traería dolores de cabeza, pero tampoco pensaba dejar al rubio todos los días encerrado en la casa. Así que tal vez no era tan mala idea llevarlo, después de todo.

-Qué vas a comprar Harry?

-Unos cd's, necesito copiar la música que grabamos para vender al final del toquín.

-Y porqué no lo hacen los demás?

-Porqué ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

-Deberías comprarte un taxi.

-Y para que querría comprar un taxi? –le preguntó extrañado ante aquella pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con el tema que conversaban.

-Pues para cuando tengamos que salir... no que tenemos que ir caminando como si fuéramos unos pobres diablos...

-Draco, el taxi es sólo un medio de transporte urbano para los que, como yo, no tenemos auto. Y aunque no creas, me he visto tentado a comprarme un carro -los ojos de Harry brillaron con una chispa de deseo.

-Deberías hacerlo... no entiendo por qué no has ido a Gringotts y sacas algo de lo que te dejaron tus padres y tu tío.

-Los galeones no me sirven aquí...

-Pero podrías cambiarlo a dinero muggle, no?

-Tal vez... –le sonrió- quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo. Te imaginas? –su vista se perdió en su pensamiento- salir de la casa y ver ahí estacionado mi propio auto...

-Nuestro auto –le interrumpió.

-Qué?? –le miró incrédulo- porqué "nuestro"??

-Porqué yo te di la idea, además, ahora vivimos juntos.

-Sí, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de relación como para que te quieras adueñar de mis cosas...

-Cálmate Potter, todavía ni tienes el "auto" y ya te estas sentando en él. Además, quien habló de "relaciones"? –Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras Harry deseaba haberse arrancado la lengua de tajo por haber dicho eso.

-Tu tienes la culpa –le dijo molesto- me tienes todo idiota...

-Sí, eso suelo ocasionar con mi presencia –le sonrió. Harry sólo giro los ojos y siguió caminando.

_Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios._


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda; Harry entró buscando los cd's que iba a necesitar mientras Draco caminaba justo tras él, observando todo con verdadera curiosidad. En uno de los anaqueles de la sección de electrónica, se dejaban ver cd's sueltos y otra hilera más con torres de 100 discos para grabar. Harry se fue directo a donde estaban y tomó tres torres, se regresó para ir a pagar y sonrió al ver a Draco realmente muy concentrado observando un ipod en una vitrina, se acercó a él.

-Vaya Draco –le dijo mientras se inclinaba también- me sorprende que un invento de muggles haya despertado tu interés.

-Nada de lo que hagan los muggles me interesa, sólo quería saber qué es esa cosa? –le preguntó señalando el aparato.

-Es un reproductor de mp3.

-Que es mp3? –le volvió a preguntar con intriga y sin tener idea de lo que Harry le decía.

-Pues… es un formato en que se graban las canciones… -le dijo también encontrando difícil el darle una explicación.

-Y el aparato ese, el "retroproductor", cómo funciona? –le preguntó mientras su mirada gris se dirigía de nueva cuenta al objeto.

-Pues sirve para escuchar música, sólo lo conectas a una computadora y le grabas las canciones que quieras…

-Qué es una computadora? –volvió a preguntar.

-Mejor olvídalo Draco, contigo nunca acabaría… -le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras hacia la caja para pagar- sí quieres cuando lleguemos a la casa vas a ver lo que es una computadora.

-Pero no me interesa eso… lo que yo quiero es el "retroproductor de pm3" –le dijo deteniéndose y haciendo que Harry sonriera ante lo que había escuchado.

-Qué quieres qué? –le dijo riéndose, Draco sintió apenarse.

-Eso… -le señaló el ipod- quiero esa cosa.

-Pero para que lo quieres? –le dijo.

-Para oír música, idiota, para que más lo iba a querer… o es que hace otras cosas más? –le preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Pues no, siento desilusionarte pero para lo único que sirve es para escuchar música, pero para qué lo querrías si no conoces a ningún grupo? además las bandas musicales del mundo mágico qué son las que tal vez pudieras conocer, no se venden ni se conocen aquí, Draco.

-Te equivocas, sí conozco un grupo muggle... el tuyo –le dijo- sí me compras el "retroproductor" podrías grabarme tus canciones en el.

-Podría... pero no, no traigo dinero -le dijo en conclusión y fue hasta la caja para pagar viendo como dejaba a Draco con las ganas. Pagó los cd's y al volver la vista hacia su compañero, observó su mirada de frustración y se sintió mal por él, trató de no prestarle atención.

-Luego te lo compro Draco –le volvió a decir acallando su conciencia mientras salían de la tienda- te lo prometo, es que en serio que no alcanzaba a pagarlo.

-Sí, claro, ya sé cómo es que te encanta hacerte el pobre –le reclamó molesto- veo que te da cierto placer...

-Claro que no, no digas estupideces... además, ya necesito llegar a la casa para grabar estos discos.

-Ah si, es verdad, no me acordaba de tu "ego de artista"... –le dijo viéndolo molesto de reojo.

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa –le dijo Harry y cortó toda conversación adelantándose. Draco respingo ofendido y siguió al moreno con paso lento. Lo veía caminar mientras advertía como el sol brillaba por el cabello del gryffindor y le rodeaba la figura con un tono dorado... le encantaba su físico y su forma de ser despreocupada, ya no tenía nada que ver con el Harry delgaducho que había conocido en años pasados en Hogwarts, ahora era totalmente diferente y seguramente nunca le haría caso. Suspiró, menos ahora que tenía su grupo, seguro tendría muchísimas "tontas y nada agradables muggles" tras él, como esa tal "Kate". El rubio jadeó molesto y siguió caminando, vio que Harry se detuvo y se regresaba.

-A dónde vas? –le preguntó al verlo apresurado.

-Se me olvido una cosa, espérame aquí... no te vayas a mover Draco- le advirtió pues temía que tratara de regresar a casa y terminara perdido.

-Y por qué habría de moverme? –le dijo- ni que fuera tan interesante el mundo muggle como para querer aventurarme…

-Sólo quédate ahí –le volvió a advertir mientras regresaba corriendo a la tienda –no tardo!-. Draco giró los ojos.

-Me trata como si fuera un idiota... –se dijo entre dientes y se sentó en un escalón que salía de una de las tiendas de esa cuadra a esperarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio que venía. –se puede saber a dónde fuiste? –le preguntó molesto.

-Claro... –le sonrió- fui por esto.

Draco vio que le entregaba una caja, la tomó extrañado. Harry lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco sonrió confundido, aún no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello, así que puso atención en la caja que le acababan de dar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba, abrió enormemente los ojos y en sus labios se dibujó un gesto de alegría. –Te regresaste para comprarme el "retroproductor de pm3"? –le preguntó muy feliz y sorprendido de que Harry se hubiera tomado ese gesto para con él.

-Sí... –le dijo divertido viendo la reacción del rubio- no quería pasarme el tiempo escuchando tus quejas.

-Vamos... si no soy tan quejumbroso –se sonrió.

-No, claro que no –dijo Harry con una sonrisa que contradecía lo que Draco afirmaba- sólo lo necesario para poder compararte con una novia muggle que tuve...

-N-novia? –le preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se detenía- tienes una novia?

-La tuve... –le respondió- fue hace como dos meses.

-Y porqué terminaron? –sus ojos estaban fijos en los verdes de Harry.

-Pues, porque... creo que las cosas no se dieron, Draco, y lo mejor fue terminar.

-Pero que cosas no se dieron? –trató de que le contara, realmente deseaba saber que era lo que a Harry no le parecía en una relación, Draco ya estaba listo para hacer apuntes mentales.

-Pues... cosas, para que quieres saber? –le preguntó no queriendo hablar del tema- son asuntos personales que no tengo porqué estar discutiendo contigo.

-Está bien, no me digas nada... de todas formas a quien le interesa tu "patética" vida.

-Pues al menos mi "patética vida" no es tan ridícula como la tuya que tienes a tu padre tras de ti para que te cases...

-Pero al menos no me casaría con un "repulsivo muggle"...

-Perfecto! Si entonces ya estas "tan a gusto" con eso, porqué no te largas a tu casa de una buena vez?

-Porqué no estoy "tan estúpido" para hacerlo... –se defendió.

-"Tan"?? –Harry sonrió- al menos reconoces que sí lo eres.

-Eres un imbécil –le dijo y se adelantó muy molesto mientras Harry sonreía entre dientes.

Harry siguió caminando pensando en que, aunque tenía poco tiempo de estar compartiendo la casa con el rubio, encontraba a veces divertida aquella situación. En el tiempo en que estuvo viviendo solo, se la pasaba casi siempre en la calle o en algunas ocasiones era que se veía acompañado y compartiendo las noches con alguna chica, sin embargo, ahora que tenía a Draco viviendo con él, no se la pasaba tan mal, al menos tenía a alguien con quien platicar… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fueran peleas. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que apresurarse para llegar a su casa y grabar los discos. Al doblar por la esquina se detuvo al tropezar con Draco cruzado de brazos y bastante molesto, de pie, recargado en la pared de una tienda.

-Y que haces ahí parado? –le preguntó, ya sabía la razón pero quiso molestarlo- pensé que te habías adelantado para regresarte a la casa sin mi.

-Sí pudiera hacerlo lo haría, pero cómo te podrás dar cuenta, idiota, no me sé regresar porque no conozco tu "apestoso y ordinario" mundo muggle... –dijo mientras parecía que de sus ojos salían unas llamaradas de fuego.

-Ah vaya... me lo imaginé –se sonrió y se adelantó un poco mientras sentía como Draco caminaba tras él- por cierto... de nada.

-De nada qué? –le preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, por lo del reproductor, no me diste ni las gracias –Harry se sonrió- creo que te es más fácil pelear conmigo que agradecerme algo...

-No es verdad –se defendió muy resentido- no soy un "mal educado" como tu amigo la comadreja, acuérdate que te di las gracias por permitirme quedar en tu casa.

-Sí, es verdad –dijo aún sonriendo.

-Harry... y hablando de eso, cómo es que lo pagaste sí me dijiste que no traías para hacerlo?

-Ah, bueno, es que lo pagué usando la tarjeta de crédito, ya que he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-De qué?

-Sí, de que podría ir a Gringotts y sacar algo de galeones, cambiarlo por dinero muggle y comprar un auto –Harry sonrió mientras su mente lo proyectaba manejando un carro deportivo y recorriendo a toda velocidad las calles de Londres- tal vez vayamos en esta semana, y cuando compre el auto, voy a aprovechar para pagar al banco lo de tu reproductor.

-Entonces vamos a ir a Gringotts? –le preguntó- y cómo le voy a hacer para que nadie me vea?

-No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos –le guiñó un ojo. Pronto llegaron a la casa y Harry entró directamente a su cuarto seguido del rubio que se había sentado en la cama abriendo la caja que le había entregado. Draco sacó el aparato y lo vio con asombro, curiosidad y sin entender cómo era que funcionaba. Levantó la vista hacia Harry y lo vio tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que dudo en interrumpirlo. Por su parte, Harry ponía un cd en la computadora para grabar su música. Estaba pensando cuando vio por el reflejo del monitor a Draco que se acercaba el aparato al oído para ver si podía escuchar algo. Harry sonrió y siguió sin decirle nada para ver que más hacía y así divertirse un poco. Vio como Draco tomaba los audífonos del aparato y los contemplaba dudoso pensando en qué diablos eran y dónde se ponían. Vio como miraba intrigado una puntita de fierro que salía del otro extremo de ese cable, luego tomo el reproductor y, después de examinarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que éste tenía un pequeño orificio en dónde podría, tal vez, ir la puntita de fierro. Draco sintiendo nerviosismo, introdujo la puntita de fierro en el reproductor encontrándose con que encajaba perfectamente; Harry sonrió pensando que al menos el rubio no era tan imbécil; pero giró los ojos al ver que ahora Draco ponía los audífonos sobre la cama e inclinaba completamente la cabeza para ver si podía escuchar algo de esos dos circulitos que salían del otro extremo del cable. Al ver que no escuchaba nada, puso el mejor gesto de frustración de entre todo su repertorio.

El ruido de la computadora hizo que Harry desviara la mirada, ya había acabado de grabar, sacó el cd y lo puso en una caja. Y dispuesto a aminorar la duda y frustración de su compañero, se paró de la silla y tomó el reproductor de las manos de Draco; lo conectó a la máquina y se puso a grabarle la música que él tenía guardada. Cuando terminó, tomó los audífonos y los conectó al reproductor, los colocó en los oídos de Draco quien veía a Harry aún sin explicarse que era lo que hacía. Harry prendió el aparato y de pronto, "mágicamente" llegó la música a los oídos del rubio.

-Woah... se oye música... –dijo verdaderamente sorprendido, Harry sonrió.

-Sí, te grabé canciones de mi grupo y algunas otras que tenía guardadas en la computadora–dijo no muy a gusto con esa idea- no sé si te vayan a gustar.

-Sí me gustan –le dijo sonriendo- gracias...

-Ya sabes –le guiñó un ojo y siguió trabajando en la copia de los cd's sin ver cómo era que Draco lo miraba mostrando algo más que agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Pasaron las horas y Harry se metió al baño a darse una ducha y arreglarse para el evento que tendría esa noche. Salió vistiendo unos jeans deslavados, un cinturón negro con una hebilla color óxido y una camisa gris. Parándose frente al espejo se puso un poco de colonia y se peinó mientras Draco no podía despegar los ojos de él.

-Vas a salir? –le preguntó.

-Sí... y tú también ya deberías arreglarte, tenemos que llegar a las seis para afinar instrumentos y ensayar un poco. No quiero que se me haga tarde por tu culpa.

-Entonces sí me vas a llevar?

-Es que acaso te quieres quedar aquí? –le respondió con otra pregunta, Draco al oír esto, se puso de pie rápidamente y entrando al baño se dio una ducha. Harry tomó el reproductor de la cama y lo apagó mientras se iba a la sala y esperaba a su compañero. En una mochila hecho las cajas de los cd's que venderían junto con algunas cosas que ocuparían para la tocada.

-Ya estoy listo –escuchó decir a su compañero, Harry levantó la vista y sonrió observando a Draco, era la segunda vez que terminaba por dejarlo sin habla, realmente sabía cómo vestirse y lucir bien.

-Me sorprendes –le sonrió Harry- piensas ligarte a alguna chica esta noche?

-Seguramente –le dijo con un gesto de asco- yo no pienso mezclarme con ninguna asquerosa muggle, no soy como tú.

-Bueno, yo preguntaba –le volvió a decir- pensé que por eso te habías arreglado tanto.

-Un Malfoy nunca sale de casa luciendo como "un cualquiera"- le recalcó.

-Me imagino que eso ha de ser fácil cuando tienes dinero de sobra para hacerlo...

-Tú también lo tuvieras si te decidieras a regresar a nuestro mundo y tomaras lo que te dejaron en Gringotts.

-No quiero hablar del tema... –Harry dio por terminada la conversación y tomando su mochila salió de la casa mientras esperaba a que el rubio también saliera para cerrar la puerta.

Mientras en el lugar en dónde se presentarían; ya estaban ahí los otros chicos probando los instrumentos y dando los últimos toques para el evento. Estaban platicando y afinando las cosas cuando vieron que Harry entraba al lugar acompañado por cierta persona que para Tom era alguien inconfundible, sonrió complacido viendo a Draco.

-Ya está todo instalado? –preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos y les entregaba el pedal de distorsión que habían dejado olvidado en su casa.

-Sí, ya el sonido se escucha bien... –le dijo Mike acercándose a dónde estaba- oye Harry, hoy en la mañana vi a Kate –le sonrió- eres un suertudo, es toda una diosa.

-Ya veremos Mike –le dijo casi sin prestarle atención ya que veía que Draco iba a ocupar una de las mesas que estaban más alejadas del escenario. Harry se bajó de la plataforma y se encaminó hacia el rubio- Draco aquí no te sientes, estas demasiado lejos y no me darás oportunidad de vigilarte, mejor siéntate en esa mesa de adelante.

-Está muy cerca, no quiero que me vayas a escupir mientras estés cantando –le dijo viéndolo molesto.

-Eres un imbécil –le dijo Harry sintiéndose muy ofendido- ahora mismo levantas tu trasero de esta silla y te sientas allá adelante, me oíste?

-Hey, Harry –saludó Tom- no me vas a presentar? –dijo fijando toda su atención sobre Draco, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada.

-Qué? –preguntó Harry distraído ante la interrupción de su amigo- qué dijiste?

-Qué si no me vas a presentar? –dijo sin saber porqué Harry estaba tan molesto con el "dulce y apetitoso" rubio. Para Tom, desde el día en que había visto a Draco con cabello largo y ocultándose tras una puerta, había asegurado que se trataba de la chica más hermosa del planeta, pero ahora que acababa de confirmar que se trataba de un chico, realmente le gustaba tanto que ese hecho no le importó.

-De verdad quieres conocerlo? –preguntó Harry extrañado- en fin, tu sabes, él es Draco Malfoy, una piedra en el hígado que va a estar viviendo conmigo por unos días.

-Piedra en el hígado?... vaya, hola Draco –Tom sonrió y extendió su mano, la cual Draco observó con asco- me llamo Tom, soy el bajista del grupo.

-Y a quien le importa quién diablos eres, "estúpido muggle" –le dijo de manera déspota y sin prestarle atención.

-Qué me dijo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Te lo dije, es un completo imbécil –le dijo Harry- mejor ignóralo –le dijo y se fue de nueva cuenta hacia donde el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban para ensayar un poco. Vio como Draco se puso de pie e ignorando completamente a Tom, se sentó en la mesa de adelante, en dónde le había indicado. Harry suspiró bastante molesto ante el comportamiento descortés del rubio, vio como de nuevo Tom se sentaba a un lado de Draco.

-No me quieres hablar? –le preguntó sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos gris claro.

-Para que querría hacerlo? –lo miró con el ceño fruncido- no acostumbro a perder mi tiempo en estupideces...

-Vamos, a veces "las estupideces" pueden ser divertidas –le guiño un ojo robando una sonrisa de Draco.

-Veo que te sientes muy interesante.

-No me gusta presumir, pero así me consideran algunas personas... –le sonrió muy galán.

-Quienes?... Tu madre y tu abuela? –le preguntó Draco barriéndolo con la mirada- deja de molestarme.

-Ha, ha –sonrió- muy buen chiste...

-No lo era...

-Bien –dijo aclarándose la garganta y tratando de empezar de nuevo con el rubio- puedo decirte algo? –le preguntó con la mirada fija sobre sus suaves rasgos mientras Draco pensaba que seguramente ya se había buscado problemas con ese chico, se le quedó viendo a sus ojos color zafiro.

-Qué cosa? –le preguntó nervioso.

-Tienes un rostro y unos ojos muy bonitos.

-Ah... –exclamó sintiéndose extraño e incómodo. Harry desde el escenario observaba como Tom se acercaba con demasía al rubio y éste se veía incómodo. Dejó de cantar y bajó de un salto la plataforma nuevamente, yendo hacia donde se encontraba aquella pareja, plantándose frente a ambos.

-Tom... necesito que vengas y ensayes –le dijo serio. Tom se extraño ante la actitud de Harry, al igual que Draco.

-Claro Harry, en un momento más voy.

-Eso espero –le advirtió dejándole una mirada fulminante, Draco miraba confundido a Harry, no sabía a qué se debía su cambio de humor tan repentino. Mientras, Harry volvió a subir al escenario sin quitarles la vista de encima, podía ver que Tom estaba muy interesado en Draco y este hecho le era molesto pues temía que su amigo sólo deseara aprovecharse del rubio y terminaría lastimándolo cómo tantas veces lo hacía, sólo que con algunas chicas.

-Puedo invitarte unos tragos ya que acabemos de tocar? –le preguntó Tom, pasando el brazo tras la espalda de Draco y acorralándolo más.

-Pues... –dijo poniéndose nervioso; después de todo Tom era una persona atractiva. Draco estaba casi acorralado en su silla sintiendo al chico encima de él y esto hacía que no se concentrara en darle una respuesta; de pronto, una voz que se escuchó por todo el lugar, los hizo voltear al escenario.

-Puedes venir ya Tom? –era Harry quien ahora había hablado por el micrófono y con una mirada funesta viendo a su amigo. Mike y Justin, detrás de Harry sonreían ante la escena.

-Sí ya voy... –dijo molesto y volvió la vista al rubio- no te vayas a mover de aquí, regresaré cuando hayamos terminado de tocar. –Diciendo esto se alejó yendo hacia el escenario, pasando a un lado de Harry y ambos se miraban intercambiando rayos invisibles de sus ojos. Harry suspiró molesto y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Draco, sintiéndose sumamente preocupado.

Cuando terminaron de ensayar, fueron hacia atrás del escenario a esperar que los anunciaran. Draco sentado aún en la mesa, se aburría enormemente viendo como la gente comenzaba a llegar al lugar. Vio a unas chicas que entraron muy risueñas y vestidas con pronunciados escotes y micro minifaldas. Se sentaron en la mesa a un lado de él. Torció la boca al recordar que Harry ya se había acostado con unas "horribles muggles" como esas. Bufó molesto. Vio a una persona, que seguro era el dueño del local subir al escenario y presentar al grupo. Draco sonrió al ver cómo las demás personas gritaban, tal parecía que ya era famoso el ojiverde y su banda. Vio entrar a Tom, Mike y a Justin mientras Harry les seguía unos pasos más atrás. Cada uno se situó en su lugar y comenzaron a tocar mientras Draco sentía como su corazón palpitaba al estruendo de las bocinas. Harry de pie, tras el micrófono y en una actitud completamente diferente a la que siempre había mostrado, puso sus ojos esmeraldas sobre los grises de Draco para comenzar a cantar. La primer canción del repertorio fue "Send the pain below" la cual Draco ya conocía. La música fluyo al igual que la lista de canciones que entonarían: "Antisaint", "Bend the bracket", "Still running", "Panic Prone" entre otras, hicieron que Draco sintiera como una emoción crecía dentro de él al escuchar y ser partícipe de la adrenalina que fluía de Harry y su banda.

Las luces, el grito de la gente, el calor que ya comenzaba a impregnar el lugar y el escuchar como coreaban las canciones, era algo que emocionaba a Harry; le hacía sentir satisfecho el que las letras de las canciones que escribía eran del gusto de las personas. Tomó un poco de agua de una de las botellas que tenían ahí a un lado de la batería y se sitúo nuevamente al frente para cantar otra vez. Agarró el micrófono entre las manos y poniendo toda su atención en Draco, quien lo veía sin pestañear, comenzó a cantar "I prove to you".

_I'll fight your war_

_Promise not to lose_

_But you give in to circumstance_

_Not gonna prove to you_

_(Draco veía a Harry extasiado, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al ver los ojos esmeraldas fijos en él...)_

_Learn of patience worth to you_

_Many teacher, no student_

_We go by name, not by rank_

_Too many sighs incompetent_

_There's no bond between some men_

_A concept already known_

_What little time you try to give_

_A big cheer for you alone_

_Relax and try again_

_Broke off, broke up and spent_

_He's choking in left field_

_Can't tell this place is doomed_

_Now no place like home_

_Doomed… now_

_No place like home_

_(El sudor corría por el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que su camisa se pegara aún más a su torso; su cabello empapado dándole un aspecto aún más excitante… Draco no podía despegar la vista de él… sus movimientos, sus labios, sus ojos verdes fijos en los grises… mirándolo atentamente… seduciéndolo… Draco deseaba que en ese instante Harry se bajara del escenario, lo tomara a la fuerza y lo hiciera suyo encima de la mesa…)_

_I'm gonna prove to you…_

_(Draco estaba ahora más que convencido de que realmente amaba a Harry, no sabía sí el moreno sentía lo mismo que él, pero, haría todo por conquistarlo…)_

Terminaron de cantar y Draco aún sentía acelerado su corazón; vio como Harry le guiñaba un ojo y después de los aplausos del público, los vio bajar del escenario. Sonrió ilusionado viendo como el ojiverde se acercaba hacia él.

Harry se dirigía hacia el rubio percibiendo algo más que emoción en su mirada gris. Iba camino a sentarse con él cuando alguien lo arrastró a la mesa de al lado. Era Mike quien lo invitaba a sentarse –alguien quiere conocerte- le dijo, Harry lo miró extrañado y algo molesto por el movimiento tan brusco, después dirigió la mirada hacia las otras personas que ocupaban la mesa y vio a una chica de largo cabello castaño quien le sonreía con demasiada coquetería y vistiendo ropa muy provocativa.

-Es Kate –le volvió a decir Mike- tenía muchas ganas de platicar contigo...

-S-sí... –dijo Harry algo desubicado y viendo cómo la sonrisa en los labios de Draco se iba desapareciendo al ver que ya no iría con él.

-Anda Harry, siéntate –le volvió a insistir Mike y esta vez sentándolo en la silla al lado de la chica- ya ordenamos las bebidas...

-Pero... –Harry vio como la chica le sonreía y le rodeaba el brazo, le sonrió incómodo; dirigió los ojos nuevamente hacia Draco, vio como ahora lucía cabizbajo viendo hacia la mesa, pero lo que más le angustiaba a Harry era esa mirada que había logrado verle, una mirada de decepción y tristeza.

-Me gusta mucho como cantas –le dijo Kate con una voz muy dulzona, Harry le sonrío pensativo.

-Gracias... –vio a Tom ir hacia la mesa de Draco. Comenzó a impacientarse, el pensamiento de que su amigo sólo querría galantear con el rubio y aprovecharse de él sólo para satisfacer sus deseos, hacía que Harry se preocupara de más. Vio como Tom se sentaba al lado de Draco y éste le sonreía con un dejo de tristeza. Volvió la vista hacia la chica nuevamente –me permites un momento? –le preguntó educadamente.

-Claro... –Harry se puso de pie y fue directo a dónde estaban sentados su amigo y el rubio. Se plantó frente a ellos dejando ver en su mirada la preocupación que sentía.

-Porqué no se sientan acá con nosotros? –les preguntó.

-Para qué? –le dijo Draco sintiéndose celoso- no queremos interrumpir tu "cita"…

-Cuál cita? –le preguntó molesto- de que diablos estás hablando?

-Vamos Harry –esta vez fue Tom el que interrumpió- ya sabemos que Kate anda bien sobres de ti, deberías de aprovechar y quedarte con ella.

-No se de que hablas... –dijo molesto- es mejor que vengan a sentarse a la mesa con nosotros.

-No queremos –dijo Draco enojado, sin verlo a los ojos. Harry le devolvió una mirada de reproche y después volvió la vista hacia Tom al ver que el rubio lo ignoraba.

-Bien, entonces quédense aquí... sólo espero que lleves a Draco a mi casa porqué es nuevo en la ciudad y no sabe como regresarse –dijo. Sí el rubio estaba en su plan de molestar, entonces él ya no iba a preocuparse por él, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Claro –dijo Tom- será un placer.

Harry se alejó no sin antes dejar otra mirada fulminante sobre Draco para ir a sentarse al lado de la chica. Draco pasó saliva con dificultad, sentía que las entrañas se le endurecían de coraje al ver a Harry al lado de esa mujer, sobre todo porque la chica no hacía otra cosa que estar tocándolo. Draco desvió la mirada hacia Tom para no seguir viendo eso.

-De modo que no eres de aquí –dijo Tom tratando de sacar conversación- puedo preguntarte de dónde eres?

-No, no puedes preguntarme ni hablarme ni nada... –le respondió enojado. Tom se mordió un labio para no reír. Le encantaba ver la carita enojada del rubio, se le hacía muy dulce.

-Bien, entonces no diré más nada –dijo y se recargó en la silla mientras silbaba una canción y lo veía de reojo. Draco ya se estaba impacientando, no podía dejar de ver a Harry ahora sonriéndose con esa mujer y al mismo tiempo estar escuchando esa tonadita que Tom producía.

-Puedes callarte? –le dijo casi rechinando los dientes molesto.

-Claro... –le respondió muy sonriente.

-Eres irritante... –dijo sintiéndose desesperado. Deseaba ponerse de pie e ir hacia Harry y arrastrarlo hasta la mesa donde él estaba sentado y abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir; pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que Harry no sentía nada por él. Vio como reían y conversaban muy animados mientras bebían cervezas, parecía que el gryffindor estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos y de Kate, ese nombre, Draco sentía que nunca lo podría olvidar. Ya lo tenía apuntado en su lista negra.

-Voy por algo de beber –le dijo Tom mientras se ponía de pie, Draco no le puso mucha atención ya que estaba muy concentrado viendo que era lo que Harry hacía. Veía a Kate acercarse demasiado a él, a "SU" Harry, y parecía que a éste no le importaba... cómo podía ser tan imbécil? se preguntaba Draco al ver que no sólo la chica coqueteaba sino que ahora también Harry tomaba parte en ese juego. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, porqué diablos había insistido tanto en ir con él al evento?, de pronto pasó algo que hizo que Draco sintiera que se le rompía el corazón por primera vez, vio a Harry besar en la boca a esa mujer.

Draco sintió que la tierra se le abría a los pies, bajó la vista rápidamente para no seguir contemplando aquello. En eso llegó Tom trayendo dos cervezas a la mesa, notó como los ojos grises de Draco se veían húmedos. –Estas bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí... –le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Te traje una cerveza, es que no supe que te gustaría tomar así que me arriesgue… sí te gusta, verdad?

-Me da igual... –dijo deprimido.

-Bueno... –le respondió mientras daba un trago a su botella- mira, al menos a uno de nosotros le va a ir bien –dijo, Draco volteo hacia donde su compañero decía y vio a Harry salir de aquel lugar rodeando a Kate por la cintura. Tom sonrió –creo que alguien va a dormir muy calientito esta noche.

-Sí, eso parece... –le respondió sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. Levantó la mirada hacia Tom, vio cómo lo miraba y le sonreía, quiso olvidar todo y que mejor manera que embriagándose. Draco le dio un trago a su cerveza, pero al sentir un sabor muy amargo en la boca, la escupió.

-Qué diablos es esto? –le preguntó extrañado viendo al chico.

-Pues cerveza... –le respondió bastante confundido y tratando de no reírse.

-Pensé que era "cerveza de mantequilla"! –dijo Draco limpiándose la boca.

-Qué? –le preguntó extrañado- y desde cuando se saca cerveza de la mantequilla? –sonrió divertido.

-Olvídalo...

-Vamos, no te pongas así –le sonrió- quieres tomar otra cosa?

-Quiero irme de aquí –le dijo afligido.

-Bien, entonces vámonos –Tom se paró de la silla y haciéndose acompañar por el rubio, salieron de aquel lugar. Caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un auto negro, Tom metió en la cajuela el estuche de su bajo y después de "atentamente" abrirle la puerta a Draco, entró también al carro y partieron de ahí. Iba manejando mientras veía de reojo a su acompañante, se veía triste. Tom no sabía porqué razón era que se encontraba así, pero iba a tratar de hacerlo sentir bien.

-Quieres ir por un café? –le preguntó.

-Cómo sea –le respondió sin ánimos de nada, Draco aún tenía la mente fija en ese beso que había visto se dieran Harry y la chica. Vio que el auto se estacionaba frente a un local tipo victoriano- porqué te detuviste?

-Pues para tomarnos un café, no tienes ganas de algo dulce? –le preguntó sonriéndole, Draco suspiró tristemente y después le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

-Sí... quisiera algo dulce realmente.

-Bien, aquí lo encontraremos –le guiñó un ojo y entraron al lugar. Draco sonrió encontrando de su agrado aquel sitio tan elegante. Vio los grandes candiles que colgaban del techo y sonrió sintiéndose un poco en su mansión. Tom lo condujo hasta una mesa al lado de una ventana, se sentaron. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó una mujer a levantar su orden. Ambos tomaron chocolate caliente con una rebanada de pastel. Conforme pasaban los minutos y conversaban, Draco comenzó a tomarle confianza al chico, pensó que era alguien agradable para ser un simple "muggle".

Después que terminaron de comer, salieron del establecimiento. Subieron al auto y partieron hacia casa de Harry. Tom no perdía oportunidad de mirar a Draco y de platicar con él, aunque fuera sólo cruzar algún par de palabras, ya que éste no hablaba demasiado. Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa, se estacionó casi sin querer parar el auto todavía, haciendo un esfuerzo, apagó el motor y en el momento en que Draco iba a bajarse, sintió que le tomaban la mano impidiendo que saliera. –Qué pasa?

-Draco, me gustaría volver a salir contigo... claro, si tu quieres –le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé –le respondió- quizás después... –trató de sonar amable, ya que el muggle había sido muy considerado para con él.

-Bien, de todas formas te hablaré por teléfono... –le dijo. Draco lo miró extrañado.

-Qué es "teléfono"? –preguntó bastante dudoso, Tom sonrió pensando que jugaba.

-Claro, eres muy "chistoso" –le dijo sin saber que en verdad el rubio no sabía que era ese aparato- te hablo mañana... descansa.

Draco vio el auto de Tom alejarse, suspiró triste; se sentía el ser más solitario del planeta, abrió la puerta de la casa y entró encontrando todo oscuro _–"seguramente Harry se largó con la pu muggle"_- pensó mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al ver a Harry desnudo y teniendo relaciones con Kate.

-Draco!! –le gritó Harry- cierra la puerta estúpido!!

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, le tomó un par de minutos procesar aquella imagen en su cabeza; sentía que se sofocaba ahí dentro, así que salió de la casa. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y se recargó en ella, aún tenía esa imagen grabada en la mente, apretó los ojos como si esto hiciera posible el borrar aquello que había visto; se resbaló por la puerta sentándose en el escalón de la entrada. Recargó la cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó pensativo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, el amaba a Harry, hubiera deseado que eso que había visto hubiera sido con él, pero bien sabía que el gryffindor no lo amaba. Esto abrió una segunda herida en el corazón del rubio y ésta dolía más que la primera. Seguro la piel de Harry era muy cálida, que suerte tenía esa "asquerosa muggle" que sí podía disfrutar de su calor. Draco suspiró nuevamente, comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea el haberse escondido en la casa de Harry, hubiera preferido mil veces el casarse con algún desconocido que haberse enamorado de Potter y su estúpida forma de ser y saber que éste nunca lo amaría.

Así que sintiendo todo esto y dejándose llevar por un torbellino de pensamientos, comenzó a creer que sería mejor el que se regresara a su mansión, simplemente no deseaba estar viviendo con Harry y ser espectador de las relaciones amorosas de su compañero, preferiría enfrentarse a su padre, y para eso comenzó a inventarse mil excusas que podría decirle a Lucius para que no fuera tan duro el castigo que le impusiera al regresar. Aún tenía la vista fija en el piso cuando sintió que se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentaban a su lado en el escalón. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro serio de Harry, viendo hacia el frente y también pensativo.

-Porqué no tocaste antes de entrar? –le preguntó. Draco no sabía sí Harry no deseaba verlo porque estaba muy molesto con él o porqué quizás sentía pena por lo que había ocurrido, fuera lo que fuere, deseaba que se tratara de lo último, ya que no quería que Harry lo odiara.

-Y-yo... –dijo, trataba de hablar pero las palabras se atoraban en la garganta- ...lo siento –bajó la vista nuevamente. Harry suspiró.

-Yo tengo la culpa –le dijo- no te avisé que ocuparía el cuarto.

-No te preocupes... ya no pienso dormir en esa cama... no después de lo que vi.

-Discúlpame... –volteo a ver al rubio y lo encontró con los ojos cristalinos y una mirada vacía –en realidad me apena el que hayas visto esto, Draco, es que ya con los ánimos subidos, nunca me acordé que te había dado la habitación a ti, todo se me olvido en ese momento.

-No tienes que disculparte, después de todo es tu casa... –le respondió rápidamente volteando hacia otra parte, pues sentía que las lágrimas le irían a fluir de un momento a otro.

Harry se sintió muy mal, bajó la vista hacia el piso aún avergonzado, el que Draco lo hubiera visto desnudo y teniendo relaciones no era algo que a él le hubiera gustado que ocurriera. -Lo siento Draco, en verdad –le volvió a decir.

-Dónde está la "muggle"? –le preguntó.

-Arriba, en la cama... –respondió- ya es tarde y no puedo dejar que se vaya a su casa sola y... pues, espero que no te moleste el que se quede esta noche.

-No importa realmente... –dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Entonces no hay problema si duermes esta noche en el sillón de la sala? –le preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente. Draco no volteo a verlo, aún tenía la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente.

-No te preocupes por mi, Harry –le dijo sintiendo un vacío que consumía sus entrañas- de todos modos no voy a quedarme más tiempo en tu casa, pienso regresarme a la mansión...

-Qué? –le preguntó incrédulo- cómo que te vas a regresar?... porqué?

-Porqué sí –le respondió serio, no deseaba levantar la vista, sabía que si miraba a Harry iba a terminar cediendo al llanto- creo que es lo mejor, yo no estoy a gusto en el mundo muggle, no es para mí...

-No digas eso, lo único que necesitas es conocer un poco más, pero estoy seguro que si te quedas no te vas a arrepentir... ya ves que te gustó el reproductor, así también habrá más cosas que serán de tu agrado Draco–le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-No puedo- bajo la vista al piso- es sólo que... no me gusta estar de más en ninguna parte, tu tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras en tu casa y yo... pues, siento que solo estoy estorbando aquí –le dijo mientras sentía que la garganta se le cerraba nuevamente. Harry miró angustiado al rubio, siempre lo había conocido cómo una persona orgullosa y altiva y al verlo así en ese estado le era muy extraño. Le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

-No eres un estorbo... y no quiero que te vayas –le dijo. Draco lo miró extrañado- te lo digo en serio, me apena que hayas visto eso que paso, te prometo que no volverá a suceder... pero por favor, quédate Draco...

Draco al oír esto, volvió a desviar su mirada; deseaba creer que Harry lo necesitaba, que el gryffindor realmente lo quería; sólo que no se sentía seguro de eso. Suspiró, sabía que seguramente eso que le pedía era porque no quería estar solo en la casa nuevamente. Draco se humedeció los labios y tratando de controlar la tristeza que sentía por dentro, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que de su boca brotara una sonrisa, la cual, entregó a su amor imposible.

-Esta bien Harry... –le dijo finalmente y volvió a recargar la cabeza entre sus manos mientras el otro le sonreía agradecido.

-Gracias Draco, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir.

Harry le pasó el brazo por la espalda del rubio en señal de apoyo, Draco sin embargo, sentía que nada de lo que hiciera el ojiverde podía hacerlo sentir bien. Después de unos minutos afuera, se pusieron de pie y entraron nuevamente a la casa, Draco se fue directamente al sillón de la sala mientras Harry se quedaba de pie, a un lado de él.

-Voy a ir con Kate, Draco... –sonrió- si necesitas algo...

-Hasta mañana Harry –le respondió el rubio, acostándose en el sillón y sintiéndose realmente solo en aquella casa.

-Hasta mañana Draco.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto que les esté gustando la historia. Y en cuánto a **pattypotter09**, quiero decirte que si oyes todas las canciones de Chevelle, están muy buenas, a mi me encanta el grupo._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Harry se quedó de pie viendo aún serio a su compañero, lo veía triste y desganado. Sentía el impulso de ir con él y hablarle, pero sabía que Draco no iba a querer escucharlo, así que suspiro y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama y sin poder pegar los ojos, se puso a contemplar el techo de la habitación mientras sentía como Kate se abrazaba a su pecho.

El sillón comenzó a parecerle incómodo, no lograba acomodarse de ningún lado y el sueño parecía estar ausente; deseaba que el sol saliera de una vez y que amaneciera para poder irse. Porqué ahora todo parecía ir en contra de él?... quizás estaba pagando todas las que le hizo a Harry durante sus años de estudio en Hogwarts, y si esto era así, entonces eso era más doloroso que cualquier venganza, aún más doloroso que sí el mismo Voldemort lo hubiera torturado. Una tortura del Tenebroso hacia doler el cuerpo, la piel... pero esto hacía doler el corazón. Draco suspiró melancólico, le había prometido quedarse, sin embargo, realmente deseaba salir corriendo de esa casa y no regresar. No podría fingir estar tranquilo y actuar como si nada pasara cuando bien sabía que no iba a soportar el ver a Harry teniendo pareja. Sabía que al despertar, aún estaría ella ahí con él, quizás los dos estarían platicando durante todo el día, acariciándose, tal vez hasta besándose y él simplemente no quería ver eso, prefería perderse en el mundo muggle que estar viendo como Kate disfrutaba de la compañía de Harry.

Draco se puso de pie, se asomó por la ventana y vio que aún faltaba demasiado para que amaneciera, y sí se iba sin avisarle a Harry?... quizás así no sería tan dolorosa la despedida, pero, ya le había prometido quedarse... porqué diablos era que se ablandaba tanto con él?, bien que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se puso a dar vueltas por la casa distrayéndose con cualquier cosa que le saliera al paso, fue cuando notó un papel doblado que estaba en una mesa. Fue hacia el y lo tomó lleno de curiosidad descubriendo que se trataba de una carta, una que Harry había escrito dirigida a Ron. Draco se sentó en el sillón de la sala nuevamente y se puso a leer lo que ésta decía, sentía que a cada línea que leía más se hundía (carta del capítulo 8 a la que Harry había olvidado mandar por contestar el teléfono).

_Ron:_

_Creo que estos días van a ser realmente un fastidio, el tener que estar soportando a Draco no me agrada mucho. No sabe hacer absolutamente nada, es un fiasco. Sí vieras todo lo que batalló para enseñarse a cocinar un huevo... algo tan fácil como eso! No me puedo imaginar con que más cosas estaré lidiando con él, es como estar con un bebé. Tengo que cuidar que no se meta en problemas ni nada por el estilo. Creo que debería cobrarle a Lucius por estar trabajando de "niñero" cuidando a su hijo._

_Cuéntame, como les ha ido a ti y a Hermione?_

_Harry._

Eso era lo que él significaba para Harry?... sólo un problema?... un fastidio?... Draco se mordió el labio inferior tratando de acallar la tristeza que se hacía cada vez más grande en él. Sintió que no podría más, arrugó aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos y lo aventó a la mesa. Se recargó en el sillón sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, sintiendo coraje por ser tan estúpido y seguir amando a Potter a pesar de que éste ni caso le hacía. No, no podía seguir ni un minuto más en ese lugar, tenía que irse y olvidarlo. Vació sus bolsillos y descubrió que no traía nada de dinero cómo para poder costearse alimento o para pagar el alquiler de algún lugar o cuarto en renta, bufó molesto, recorrió con su vista la habitación y descubrió sobre la vieja chimenea el ipod que Harry le hubiera comprado. Lo tomó junto con la misma carta que acababa de leer y escribió en la parte de abajo:

_Potter _

_Ya no vas a tener que estar soportándome más, te voy a quitar ese problema de encima yéndome, así que muchas gracias por nada... imbécil._

_Te regresó tu retu... retrorptu... reprtor..._ (no pudo escribir la palabra)_ tu aparato que sirve para escuchar los pm3, esperó que con esto te cobres tu trabajo de "niñero"._

_Malfoy _

_P.D. Así es, ya se acabaron las cordialidades, Potter imbécil y estúpido amante de "muggles"_

Terminó de escribir y firmar su "carta" y tomando el reproductor, lo puso encima de ese papel. Se puso de pie y por un momento contemplo por última vez aquella casa, había pasado por muchas cosas entre esas paredes desgastadas; sonrió nostálgico. Tomó la mochila que Harry había dejado tirada en el suelo y la vació. Fue hasta la cocina y tomó una caja de cereal, la cual guardó para cuando le diera hambre mientras estuviera buscando un lugar para quedarse. De pronto se le vino a la mente un nombre; Tom. Las señales que le había estado mandando ese día eran muy obvias, le decían que estaba "muy interesado" en él. Y sí le pedía que le diera alojamiento por unos cuántos días en su casa sólo en lo que arreglara las cosas con Lucius, seguro que el muggle estaría "deseoso" de tenerlo ahí. Draco realmente deseaba salirse de la casa de Harry y si eso equivalía a irse a vivir con un "estúpido muggle", entonces trataría de soportarlo. Mil veces eso a tener que descubrir otra "escenita" de sexo con Harry; no decía que no encontraba "totalmente encantador" el ver el cuerpo desnudo del gryffindor pero el hecho de que precisamente no fuera él quien estuviera disfrutándolo, pues no era tan agradable. Así que con esa idea en mente y tomando la mochila se dirigió hacia la puerta para escaparse de una vez por todas y tratar de localizar al amigo de Potter. Iba a girar la aldaba de la puerta cuando vio una mano que salía de la nada y le sujetaba la muñeca. Draco se espantó al ver eso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero ante sus ojos vio que Harry aparecía tras la capa mágica.

-A dónde ibas? –le preguntó muy serio- qué no habíamos acordado hace un instante que te quedarías aquí conmigo? -Draco no supo que contestar, se había quedado sin palabras, primero, por la impresión y el susto que le había metido; y segundo, porque nunca pensó que él estuviera ahí... claro, Potter y su estúpida capa mágica...

-Qué diablos te importa, imbécil –le dijo y trató de aventarlo a un lado- déjame pasar.

-No, no lo haré –le advirtió- no te irás a ninguna parte. Dime porqué pensabas escapar?

-No pienso discutir ni una sola palabra contigo, Potter...

-Potter? –le preguntó extrañado pues había creído que ya habían dejado atrás esa tontería de niños- y ahora porqué me dices así?

-Así te llamas, no imbécil? –le preguntó y trató de pasar por un lado, pero Harry se lo impidió nuevamente tomándolo del brazo- déjame ir de una vez.

-No, no lo haré –sonrió divertido viendo al rubio- levicorpus! –rápidamente Draco se vio flotando cabeza abajo, Harry sonrió juguetonamente, ya tenía tiempo en que no hacía ningún hechizo, había olvidado cuan divertido era, agradeció mentalmente al grasiento Snape por su "brillante legado". Sonriendo y sin hacer caso a los reclamos del rubio, se sentó en el sillón y tomó el papel que Draco había dejado encima de la mesa- lo siento Draco, pero era necesario... –se disculpó mientras desdoblaba aquella hoja.

-Bájame imbécil! –le reclamó ofendido.

-Claro, cuando acabe de leer la "despedida" que me escribiste –le sonrió, pero al ver la primera parte de esa carta sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, pudo darse cuenta de por qué razón era que el rubio estaba tan molesto. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y no haber mandado esa carta? se paró avergonzado –liberacorpus- dijo rápidamente, atrapando a Draco antes de que se golpeara cayendo al piso.

-Eres un estúpido Potter... –le dijo enfadado y lo aventó haciéndolo a un lado para pasar e irse de la casa. Harry al verlo, lo tomó del brazo otra vez impidiendo que se fuera.

-Draco escucha, lo que escribí ahí son puras babosadas, no es verdad eso que leíste... por favor no te vayas –dijo casi en súplica al ver que el rubio estaba muy decidido en irse, y sobre todo, muy molesto.

-No tienes cara de pedirme nada, imbécil... –le respondió enfadado y volvió a girar la perilla de la puerta. Harry al ver que no le hacia caso y se iba a ir, tomo a Draco de ambos brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente.

-Escúchame! –le volvió a decir- no fue intencional, te lo juro- se sentía desesperado, ahora ese pleito había sido por su culpa, Draco se iba a escapar por culpa suya y eso no podía resistirlo.

-Déjame Potter –le advirtió.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches... –le dijo muy preocupado, no deseaba que Draco se marchara, no quería ser el causante del distanciamiento entre ellos esta vez. Tenía que explicarle que había sucedido para que no se fuera.

-No tengo nada que escuchar –le dijo adolorido ante el fuerte agarre de Harry- deberías irte a acostar con tu "odiosa novia muggle".

-No es mi novia y no me iré hasta que me escuches... –le dijo suplicante. En eso una voz los hizo voltear.

-Harry... está todo bien? –era Kate, de pie asomándose por las barandillas de la escalera. Harry se sintió asfixiado con toda esa situación.

-Sí Kate, todo esta bien... –le dijo.

-Bien... te estaré esperando en la recámara –le dijo sonando seria, Harry vio que se metía de nuevo al cuarto, pero también sintió cuando Draco lo empujó y había logrado salirse de la casa. Harry se sentía desesperado, salió tras él; lo vio corriendo dando vuelta por una esquina y perdiéndosele de vista. Harry corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían; al doblar la esquina pudo verlo nuevamente y haciendo un impulso más grande, aceleró más tomando a Draco por un brazo y deteniéndolo.

-Draco, escúchame... por favor... –el sentimiento de culpa no se lo podía quitar de encima.

-No tengo porqué escucharte.

-Esa carta que leíste... fue una idiotez de mi parte, no quise decir eso.

-En serio? –le preguntó dolido- no me extrañaría con lo idiota que eres...

-Lo lamento... –volvió a decirle- reconozco que fue una babosada, pero si te das cuenta, no la mande...

-Si eso veo –le dijo ofendido- pudiste decírmelo a la cara en vez de escribirlo y dejarlo por ahí para que lo leyera...

-No es por eso! –le dijo- tu sabes que soy muy distraído, seguro se me olvido y no la mande...

-Distraído? –lo miró sin creerle- vaya que eres un simplón Potter.

-Dime lo que quieras... –dijo mortificado- lo tengo merecido después de todo. Pero dime una cosa Draco, a dónde pensabas irte?

-No lo sé... sólo quería salirme de ahí...

-Porqué?

-Porqué si!–le respondió desesperado- no sé porqué eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta…

-Pero de que hablas? –le preguntó intrigado- de qué diablos quieres que me dé cuenta?

-De nada... –le dijo finalmente. Se sentía fastidio, no sabía sí estaba molesto con Harry por no enterarse de lo que sentía o sí estaba enojado consigo mismo debido a que no era capaz de confesarle la verdad. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró cansado, estaba harto de todo.

-Draco, si no me dices que te pasa o que tienes, no voy a poder ayudarte –le dijo Harry también comenzando a impacientarse.

-No puedo... –se sentía enojado consigo mismo debido a que él, un slytherin, un Malfoy, estuviera mostrándose tan sensible frente a Harry -no es tan simple...

-Porqué no puedes? –le preguntó con voz serena- dímelo, sea lo que sea te prometo que no me reiré…

-No es por eso estúpido… -le dijo devolviéndole la mirada, sonrió levemente al escuchar la "tonta" promesa de Harry.

-Entonces dime porqué estás así?

-Ya te lo dije, no es tan sencillo...

-Pues trata, porqué ya veo que lo que "supuestamente" arreglamos hace rato que hablamos no ayudó en nada.

-Bien... –dijo resignándose- creo que tienes razón y es mejor arreglar esto de una vez.

-Me parece bien, que te parece si caminamos un poco?- le pidió Harry, Draco aceptó y después de un instante, caminaban por las calles humedecidas de Londres. Casi eran los únicos que deambulaban por ahí; eran muy contadas las personas que los acompañaban en su recorrido. Harry observó cómo lucía todo a su alrededor, era una noche apacible, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos casi abrazándose asimismo protegiéndose del frío de la noche. Caminaron sin que alguno de los dos quisiera romper el silencio o quisiera ser el primero en hablar. Harry tomó la iniciativa.

-Hace frío, verdad?

-Sí... –le respondió casi sin voz, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco solo traía puesta la camiseta blanca de manga corta y su jeans, seguro que estaba sintiendo frío. Se quitó su chamarra negra y se la entregó al rubio.

-Ten... –le sonrió entregándole la prenda- para que te cubras.

-No... no hay problema, así estoy bien.

-Vamos, sé que no es así, se nota que estás temblando. Úsala –le dijo y se la colocó encima, Draco quiso sonreír ante el gesto caballeroso del moreno pero era más la tristeza que sentía.

-Gracias... –se la puso mientras podía oler el perfume de la prenda, era la misma chamarra que había visto la noche que llegó, la misma prenda con la que había dormido abrazado esa noche. La voz de Harry cortó su pensamiento.

-No podía dormir... –dijo pensativo- por eso baje para ver si estabas bien, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que tratabas de escapar...

-Y tenías que hacerlo usando tu capa mágica?

-Bueno... es que no quería molestarte, pensé que aun estabas enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió y, pues, no quería que te fueras a molestar por verme... sólo quiero solucionar todo esto Draco, nos hemos llevado muy bien como para estropear todo lo que hemos conseguido y perderlo nada mas por un malentendido.

-Con "malentendido" te refieres a la carta, o a qué te vi teniendo una de tus sesiones de sexo con esa "horrible muggle"?

-En parte –se abochornó- también por lo que me dijiste, eso de que deseas regresarte a tu casa... en verdad quieres hacerlo? –le desvió el tema.

-No es que lo desee, Harry, es que no tengo otra opción.

-Porqué dices eso? –le preguntó- sí tienes más opciones, cómo la de quedarte aquí conmigo... hemos estado bien.

-Lo crees? –sonrió irónicamente- sólo hemos estado peleando.

-No es verdad; bueno, no niego que así fue en un principio pero es diferente ahora... quizás tenemos nuestros malentendidos pero los hemos resuelto, no es así?

-Estás seguro? –le preguntó dolido- a lo mejor eso me dices a mí, pero después le cuentes otra cosa al harapiento de Weasley...

-Por lo que veo no me vas a perdonar lo de la carta aunque te diga que no es cierto lo que escribí, verdad?

-Piensas que te voy a creer eso?… -le dijo algo molesto- no soy un estúpido.

-Ok, te voy a ser sincero… quizás lo que escribí era porqué así lo sentía en ese momento… pero hoy pienso diferente, no me eres ningún estorbo y mucho menos eres un fastidio… eres mi amigo Draco.

-A-amigo?

-Claro, eres un amigo para mí; y el hecho de que quieras regresarte a tu casa sólo por las estupideces que escribí en ese papel, no vale la pena. Si regresas de nuevo al mundo mágico, tu padre no te dejará escapar otra vez y seguro que hace que te cases ese mismo día que regreses...

-Y crees que me importa? –lo miró sonriéndole nostálgico mientras esa palabra giraba en su mente, "amigo", eso era lo único que Harry sentía por él, sólo amistad.

-Cómo no te va a importar sí fue por esa misma razón que escapaste de tu casa y de Hogwarts?

-Lo sé –dijo pensativo- creí que iba a ser sencillo el vivir aquí, contigo, pero para mí es muy difícil el tratar de acoplarme en el mundo muggle; yo nací en un mundo rodeado de magia, en dónde los aparatos que tu estas acostumbrado a usar ni siquiera se conocen.

-Pero sí sólo es por eso, entonces nada mas es cuestión de que te acostumbres a usarlos y eso no tiene ningún chiste... es relativamente fácil...

-Quizás sea fácil, pero –tomó aire sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca- Harry, también existen otras razones por las que ya no puedo seguir estando contigo…

-Otras razones? –le preguntó confundido- cuáles?

-Lo siento pero es algo muy personal –dijo bajando la vista como si de pronto encontrará muy emocionante verse los zapatos. Harry lo miró con duda.

-Algo personal? –le preguntó- es... por lo de Kate?

-En parte... –bufó sintiendo como los latidos se aceleraban.

-Pero te pedí disculpas Draco... te dije que ya no volvería a suceder... esa no es razón para que te quieras ir de la casa!

-Te dije que sólo era parte... –se lamió los labios, de pronto los sintió muy secos... se sentía nervioso- es que... hay algo que no puedo decirte, Harry, sólo sé que lo mejor para mí va a ser alejarme de ti... quizás solo por un tiempo...

-Qué dices? –le preguntó sin entender lo que Draco le decía –alejarte de mi?

-Sólo será por un tiempo –le volvió a decir encontrando bastante difícil el hacerlo- he estado pensado en pedirle a Tom que me permita vivir unos días con él... al menos hasta que arregle las cosas con mi padre y me vaya a la mansión.

-Qué?? –le preguntó incrédulo a lo que oía- crees que así vas a arreglar las cosas?

-Sí Harry... entiéndeme...

-Es que eres tan orgulloso que prefieres irte a vivir con Tom que aceptar mis disculpas? -lo tomó del brazo mirándolo incrédulo y dolido- te dije que lo sentía Draco, qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-Te creo... pero comprende que irme es lo mejor para mí... –dijo tragándose un sollozo sintiendo que deseaba desaparecer en ese instante al ver la mirada de Harry.

-Qué es lo mejor para ti?? –dijo con una mezcla de ansiedad y burla- cómo piensas que voy a creer eso sí te he dicho que ese imbécil sólo quiere coger contigo??... y luego de eso todavía piensas volver con tu padre... en serio prefieres eso a estar conmigo?

-Harry no es como tú piensas... –la voz de Draco comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Ah no? –le clavó más la mirada, no podía entender las razones por las cuales tenía que irse, cómo era posible que con solo una vez que salió con Tom ya deseaba fugarse con él?- entonces dime porqué diablos piensas irte con Tom?... además porqué es que con él si puedes quedarte y conmigo no?... que no somos amigos?

-Harry yo...! –se tragó las palabras, por un instante le iba a gritar la verdad, podía ver la decepción en la mirada esmeralda, era demasiado para él- no es por eso!!

-Entonces dime la verdad! –le imploró- qué puede ser tan difícil de decir Draco?? –de pronto los ojos de Harry se abrieron más de lo normal y miró algo decepcionado al rubio- no me digas que todo esto es porqué te has enamorado de él?

-No!! –dijo firme y haciendo un esfuerzo por retener el llanto, eso era lo último que él deseaba, que Harry creyera que amaba a otra persona- ya te dije que no es por eso, además a ti no te importa.

-Qué dices? –le preguntó ofendido- qué no me importa?... si te lo estoy diciendo es porque realmente me importas, idiota!!

-No es verdad! –dijo dolido mientras sentía como se le quebraba la voz- ...si realmente te importara sabrías lo que siento... pero tu no me conoces realmente, y nunca te importó...

-Qué? –le preguntó incrédulo mirando esos ojos plata que brillaban por lágrimas retenidas y por algo más- cómo diablos quieres que sepa que sientes sí no me lo dices??... cómo puedes decirme que no me importa cuándo tu mismo vas a ir a joderte la vida yéndote con Tom a vivir?... qué no te importa que sólo quiera... "usarte"??

-No me importa! –le dijo dolido.

-Pues debería importarte, no me imagino lo que te hará tu padre cuando se entere que perdiste tu "virginidad" acostándote con un muggle, y solo por tonterías tuyas!!

-Al menos no estaré viendo tu estúpida cara mientras estás cogiéndote con esas "asquerosas muggles"!! –sintió cómo si el suelo se abriera a sus pies- prefiero eso a estar viviendo contigo!!

-De modo que eso prefieres? –lo soltó, su semblante se tornó frío, estaba completamente decepcionado; Draco sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al ver esa mirada.

-Entiéndeme Harry… -le suplicó.

-Olvídalo Draco, ya veo que tu nunca vas a cambiar... nunca dejarás de seguir siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre –le dijo con un tono de voz tan serio que el rubio sintió escalofríos- pero está bien, haz lo que te plazca, yo ya no me voy a meter en tus decisiones... aún así y sean puras pendejadas y termines hasta la madre de problemas... -Harry dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a casa, dejándolo solo.

-Harry!! –le gritó Draco sintiéndose impotente, viendo como se alejaba y esta vez quizás para siempre, había terminado por herir los sentimientos del ojiverde y no sabía qué hacer...- Harry, escúchame!!

-Ya no quiero saber nada –le respondió sin voltear a verlo- haz lo que quieras, vete con Tom, no me importa.

-Harry no te vayas!! -le gritó sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba al ver que se alejaba cada vez más de él, era como si todo a su alrededor se comenzara a caer en pedazos y sólo la imagen de Harry alejándose siguiera fija, dejándolo solo y quizás esta vez para siempre... no podía dejarlo ir- yo no amo a Tom!!

Harry lo ignoró y siguió caminando, estaba demasiado molesto para hacer caso a las súplicas del rubio.

-Te amo a ti, Harry!! –gritó sintiendo que su alma y su respiración se iban junto con esas palabras.

Harry se paró en seco, había escuchado bien?... se volteo hacia su compañero -qué dijiste? – le preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal, regresando hacia donde el rubio estaba de pie.

-Yo... –se tragó el nudo en la garganta, no iba a llorar, no ahora.

-Estás jugando verdad?... –le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña- sólo lo haces para molestarme... -Draco dirigió sus ojos grises cristalinos hacia los verdes incrédulos, había acabado de abrirle su corazón y Harry, por lo visto, se lo había rechazado.

-Lo siento, no debí decirlo –Draco se quitó la chamarra y se la devolvió a su compañero, sentía como si la vida se le hubiera extinguido y ahora sólo estuviera vacío por dentro- sólo recogeré unas cosas mías y me iré de tu casa...

-Espera... –Harry se sintió confundido- es verdad lo que dijiste?

-Sí, es verdad... –dijo apenado y sintiendo más coraje hacia sí mismo por descubrirse ante el moreno. Él, que durante años estuvo burlándose de Harry, ahora veía invertidos los papeles y ahora era Harry quien lo había humillado. Esos ojos esmeraldas calaban hondo, no podía seguir viéndolos, tenía que terminar de una vez con todo eso- es que... no puedo seguir viviendo junto a ti, sintiendo esto y ver que...

Harry se quedó un minuto en silencio- ... quizás sólo estas confundido Draco... a lo mejor solo soy un capricho para ti...

-No Harry... –suspiró abatido- no lo eres... lo que siento por ti es genuino...

-P-pero... –se paso la mano por el cabello- desde cuándo?

-Desde esa vez que regresaste a Hogwarts... –dijo afligido, ya más pena no podía sentir, ya nada le importaba realmente, que caso tenía seguir ocultándolo- yo me sentía solo y llegaste tu... con tu "simpleza" de siempre –sonrió- me hiciste ver las cosas de otra manera Harry... por primera vez sentí que a alguien le importaba realmente lo que yo sintiera o lo que me ocurría.

-Pero eso no significa que me ames... estoy seguro que estás confundido Draco. Quizás sólo te sientes agradecido conmigo por que estoy apoyándote...

-Sé muy bien lo que siento –le encajó su mirada plata- te estoy agradecido pero también estoy consciente de que te amo...

Harry sintió que le estrujaron el corazón, ahora entendía perfectamente porqué había reaccionado el rubio tan mal al verlo con Kate; porque prefería irse a vivir con Tom que quedarse con él... todo se le comenzó a esclarecer; pero qué debía decirle?... que se supone que debía hacer? La verdad era que no sabía ni como reaccionar, aquello le había caído de sorpresa –Draco... no sé qué decirte...

-No tienes que decir nada –dijo tristemente- sólo espero que ahora comprendas el porqué no puedo seguir viviendo contigo...

-Sí... te entiendo –le respondió, vio cómo su compañero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, se sintió culpable. Draco se veía tan indefenso y frágil, estaba sufriendo por él... esa tristeza era a causa de él, Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de lo delicado que era. En verdad que no sabía qué hacer- Draco... aún así prefiero que te quedes...

-No puedo...

-Es que... –no sabía que decir- eso que quieres hacer solo te traerá problemas, y terminaras por lastimarte más...

-No me importa Harry, además, sé cuidarme –trató de sonreírle- no te preocupes por eso...

-Pero... –suspiró, sabía que iba a ser difícil el convencer al rubio de hacer lo contrario- cuando piensas irte? –le preguntó sintiéndose muy triste.

-Quizás mañana... Tom me dijo que iba a hablarme por "teléfono"... que no se que sea, pero voy a aprovechar para decirle lo que pienso hacer... sólo te pido que me apoyes en esto Harry...

-Quédate más tiempo Draco... por favor...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Te quedaras esta noche... verdad?

-Sí... –le respondió finalmente mientras sentía que la garganta cada vez se cerraba más y le era imposible el pasar saliva, se mojó los labios. Acababa de confesarle su amor a Harry y éste no le correspondía. Nunca pensó que el amor llegara a doler tanto.

-No quisiera que te fueras...- le contestó aun con la mente fija en aquellas palabras que le había dicho el rubio, quería creer que sólo se trataba de una confusión de parte del rubio, que a lo mejor no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Harry lo contempló de nuevo pensando en lo que acababa de decirle, nunca llegó a imaginar que Draco Malfoy fuera a decirle "te amo"... eso era algo definitivamente nuevo.

-No te preocupes... –dijo finalmente cortando sus pensamientos y devolviéndole la chamarra. Harry aún no sabía que decir, tomó la prenda en sus manos y se quedó viendo en silencio al rubio.

-Creo que será mejor que nos regresemos a casa Draco –dijo finalmente.

-Quisiera quedarme un rato más, si no te importa... –le pidió casi sin voz y sin querer levantar la vista.

-Sabes regresarte sólo?

-Sí, aún estamos cerca...

-Bien, entonces... –Harry se rascó la cabeza, se sentía mal por su compañero, lo veía con la mirada vacía, cristalina; y sabía que él era el causante de ese estado de ánimo- ... sólo regrésate con cuidado.

-No te preocupes –le trató de sonreír- no tardaré.

-Está bien –le respondió- no te alejes mucho.

-No lo haré –le dijo y girando sobre su propio pie, siguió caminando mientras Harry lo veía alejarse.

Harry regresó a su casa abriendo la puerta casi por instinto, aún tenía aquella frase girando por su cabeza. Porqué había sido tan estúpido y no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?... todas esa miradas, eso que veía en los ojos de Draco... todo era por esa razón; vaya idiota que era. Se sentía mal por ello, aún pensativo subió las escaleras y se acostó en la cama, seguía con esa conversación aún girando en su mente. Nunca pensó que las cosas se fueran a dar así, no quería lastimar a Draco, sin embargo lo había hecho sin querer y no había forma de dar marcha atrás. Pensaba en que al día siguiente Draco se marcharía para siempre, que sólo esa noche y sólo una parte del próximo día iba a seguir ahí en su casa. Suspiró afligido, se había encariñado con él, no deseaba que se fuera, pero eso que había surgido era algo que no podía manejar, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, y qué tal si Draco no regresaba?... no, definitivamente no iría a acostarse hasta no ver que el rubio entrara por la puerta. Sin más se puso de pie nuevamente de la cama y se sentó en el último de los escalones a esperarlo, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no le agradaba en nada el que Draco quisiera irse a vivir al lado de Tom debido a que él conocía a su amigo y sabía las intenciones que tenía. Pero ahora el saber que Draco le había confesado que lo amaba lo dejaba aturdido. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al rubio cabizbajo y pensativo. Harry guardó silencio, vio como el rubio se acostaba en el sillón y trataba de dormir. Sintiéndose más tranquilo fue a su habitación de nuevo. El sueño fue llegándole poco a poco hasta que cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sintiendo aún mucha pereza vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Casi sin ganas, salió de la cama y fue a darse una ducha; notó que la chica ya no estaba, pensó que seguramente se había ido temprano. Así que sin prestarle mucha atención a aquello, tomó un cambio de ropa y entró a refrescarse. Se paró frente al pequeño espejo del baño, se observó un par de segundos para descubrir que traía los ojos aún muy cansados y con unas leves ojeras. Sabía la razón, no había logrado dormir ya que aún estaba preocupado por Draco. Bajó las escaleras y yendo directo a la sala vio al rubio; lo encontró todavía durmiendo. Harry sonrió mientras lo observaba, tenía el rostro sereno, sus pestañas rubias parecían hacer juego con lo níveo de su piel. Su cabello blanquecino caía lacio por la almohada y sólo algunos mechones caían graciosamente por sus suaves rasgos. Los ojos de Harry fueron recorriendo aún al chico, la sábana lo cubría solo del vientre hacia abajo, la camisa del pijama se le había subido un poco y mostraba un pedazo de la cremosa y tibia piel del vientre de Draco, ese vientre medio desnudo que lucía tentador a las manos de Harry. Harry se lamió los labios y se sacudió de la cabeza esos pensamientos al recordar lo que había ocurrido anoche. Draco era su amigo, además, a él le gustaban las chicas... no es así?, cómo podía ser que estuviera encontrando tentador el tocarlo?... no, seguramente no había dormido bien. Estaba cansado aún, bostezó, sus ojos dieron directo a un pedazo de papel doblado sobre una mesa, lo tomo.

_Harry_

_Tuve que irme, tu aún dormías y no quise despertarte; espero que descanses bien y que se resuelvan los problemas que tienes con tu amigo. Siento haber interrumpido anoche tu discusión, espero que no te olvides de mí y me llames... esta noche estuvo increíble..._

_Kate._

-Ya lo creo... –Harry sonrió recordando la confesión que le había hecho el rubio, no sabía porqué pero en ese instante sintió cierta emoción al acordarse de ese "te amo". Tomó aquel pedazo de papel y prefirió tirarlo ya que no deseaba dejar más cartas regadas por la casa y ocasionar más problemas con Draco. Se sentó en la sala, viendo de nuevo a su compañero- Draco... estás dormido? –no obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió e impulsivamente le acarició el cabello, sorprendiéndose de haberlo hecho. El sonido del timbre del teléfono lo hizo reaccionar, tomó la bocina temiendo algo que no deseaba que sucediera tan pronto.

-Sí? –contestó algo preocupado.

-Harry?

-Sí, soy yo... quien habla?

-Tom...

Harry se quedó sin habla, un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, había llegado el momento en que Draco se iría de la casa... pasó saliva con dificultad, que debía hacer?

-Harry... estás ahí? –escuchó la voz de su amigo por la línea. Porqué diablos había llamado tan temprano ese idota?

-Sí... aquí estoy aún –contestó de mal modo- que quieres?

-Oye... dormiste mal o que?

-No, no dormí mal, dime que quieres?

-Que genio guey... –le dijo encontrando bastante extraño el mal humor de su amigo- oye, pásame a Draco, le dije que le iba a hablar ahora para salir... –sonrió.

-Qué? –le preguntó nervioso, pensando que decir... no quería que Draco se fuera, la mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por segundo.

-Qué me pases a Draco guey!!! –le repitió más extrañado.

-No está... –dijo finalmente, sintiendo un enorme alivio interior al hacerlo.

-Cómo que no esta si yo ahí lo dejé anoche? –preguntó- a dónde fue?

-Qué diablos te importa –le respondió- yo que voy a saber.

-Oye que te pasa? –le preguntó al ver que Harry le contestaba tan mal- y ahora porque estás enojado conmigo?

-No estoy enojado –dijo- y habla en otro momento, ahora estoy ocupado –le contestó finalmente y colgó el teléfono. Harry volteó a ver a Draco, ya comenzaba a despertarse. Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió viendo a Harry quien lo veía con un gesto de preocupación, nerviosismo y delito.

-Qué tienes? –le preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Nada...

-Estas seguro?

-Sí... –Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello- Draco... no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes aquí...

-Pero que no entiendes?

-Te entiendo, créeme, pero no quiero que te vayas con Tom y que ese imbécil vaya a perjudicarte… -Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello- si te quedas te prometo que tendré cuidado contigo…

-Harry… -suspiró cansado- no es que te tengas que cuidar de mi… es qué no puedo seguir aquí, y saber que tu no sientes lo mismo…

-Pero...

-Además, tu estás saliendo con esa muggle; no podría quedarme aquí y ver que tu... –suspiró- lo siento... –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- ojalá fuera tan simple...

–Draco, yo no amo a Kate...

-Qué? –dijo extrañado

-Eso Draco, no la amo... ella no es mi novia...

-Entonces dime... a quien amas Harry? –le preguntó esperanzado- amas a alguien?

Harry pareció pensarlo –Yo...

-Lo ves? –sonrió tristemente- y no te preocupes, no tienes que responderme... voy a ducharme.

Harry suspiró angustiado, detestaba estar así. Sabía que Draco ya no iba a decirle nada, se recargó en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se sentía desesperado. Tocaron la puerta de la casa, se puso de pie casi a fuerzas y al abrir se llevó tremenda sorpresa.

-Tom... que diablos haces aquí?

-Hola Harry... –lo saludó sonriéndole sarcásticamente- a mi también me da gusto verte...

* * *

Debo agradecer sus comentarios y el que continúen siguiendo la historia, me da gusto que esté siendoles de su agrado. Oye **Belasly**, me puse a escuchar a Breaking Benjamin como me dijiste, tocan con madre, también me gusto "Dance with the devil" y ten por seguro que voy a emplear una de sus canciones para la banda; gracias por el pitazo. 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Harry se quedó viendo molesto a Tom preguntándose como diablos había hecho para llegar tan pronto a su casa, si no tenia ni cinco minutos que había colgado el teléfono?... Los ojos de Harry miraban al inquieto chico con una mirada muy, muy enfadada, nadie se la había conocido aún... si Dumbledore se la hubiera visto, seguro se volvía a morir de la sorpresa. En ese instante, el ojiverde odiaba a Tom con todo su ser... 

-Cómo diablos llegaste aquí tan pronto? –le preguntó molesto, incrédulo, ansioso, frustrado y nervioso (pues sabía que eran cuestión de minutos en los que Draco se iría con su "amigo").

-Pues no me diste tiempo de decirte nada –sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello- te hablé del celular, ya venía para acá cuando me colgaste... –se quedó en silencio un segundo viendo confundido a Harry- y a todo esto... porqué me colgaste?

-Que diablos te importa –le frunció aún más el ceño, no acababa de comprender porqué Draco quería irse a vivir al lado de él - ahora dime que rayos quieres?

-Ya te dije, vine para salir con Draco... por cierto... dónde está? –le preguntó mirando hacia adentro de la casa tratando de encontrar al rubio que tanto le gustaba.

-No esta...

-No está?... en serio?

-Así es, que no me oíste? O es que no entiende tu diminuto cerebro lo que acabo de decirte?

-Qué? –le preguntó más confundido aún- oye, porqué estás tan enojado conmigo?... qué fue lo que te hice?

-Quién es Harry? –se escuchó una voz que provenía de la planta alta, Tom sonrió pero Harry casi sentía que se lo tragaba la tierra.

-Hey! Ahí esta Draco... porqué me dijiste que no estaba? –le preguntó mientras la cabeza de Harry trabajaba a mil pensando que hacer- Draco!! Soy yo!! –gritó, pero sin advertirlo siquiera, vio como el puño de Harry se estrellaba en su cara. Cayó de bruces al suelo mientras Harry cerraba la puerta.

-No es nadie Draco... –dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras, se encontró al rubio saliendo del baño y lo tomó de la mano metiéndolo casi a rastras a la recamara ante el asombro y sorpresa del chico.

-Qué te pasa? –le preguntó mientras sentía como Harry lo sentaba en la cama casi a fuerzas y se acercaba hacia él sentándose en una silla, con una mirada de frustración- qué tienes?

-Draco... prométeme que no te vas a ir con Tom... –le dijo, bueno, le rogó realmente. El slytherin lo miró extrañado, veía súplica en la voz y en esos ojos esmeraldas... no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Porqué me dices eso? –le preguntó, de pronto se aclaró la cabeza- era Tom el que había tocado la puerta?

-No... –mintió- no era... –luego se sintió mal por haberle mentido- bueno, sí era...

-Era o no era?

-Draco... no quiero que te vayas con él...

-Aún sigues con eso? –le preguntó ansioso- entiende que no puedo quedarme aquí...

-No quiero que te vaya a lastimar ese imbécil...

-Me lastimas más tu Harry al saber que no sientes nada por... por... –suspiró- olvídalo.

Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a bajar para hablar con el chico (quien aún estaba tocando como loco a la puerta), pero se vio detenido por la mano de Harry deteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-Draco... si te vas, ya nunca más me volverás a ver... y te lo aseguro que así va a hacer –le dijo sintiendo como le dolía el decirlo, pero sintió que era la única opción para que el rubio no partiera. Draco se quedó helado al oír esa advertencia, volteo hacia los ojos de Harry... los vio seguros, pero también notó tristeza en ellos.

-Qué dices? –le preguntó incrédulo- en verdad ya no... vas a querer que nos veamos de nuevo?

-Sí te vas con Tom... así será.

-Créeme Harry que no creo que Tom me lastimé más de lo que tu lo estás haciendo –le dijo demasiado serio y dejándole una mirada de decepción a Harry, se salió de la habitación- con permiso.

-Draco... –trató de detenerlo el ojiverde pero Draco ya no le hacía caso, estaba muy abatido por lo que le había dicho. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que podía tratando de ganarle el paso. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero ya le había llorado lo suficiente al ojiverde, así que tomando más valor abrió la puerta sin importarle las súplicas de Harry.

-Hola Tom... –lo saludó, el chico al verlo fue torciendo los labios en una sonrisa mientras Harry se había quedado helado al final de la escalera viendo la escena.

-Hola Draco, cómo estás? –le preguntó encantado con el rubio, le gustaba tanto que se olvidó por completo del golpe que le había metido Harry en la cara.

-Bien... –suspiró y volteo a ver a Harry- ...estoy bien, Tom.

-Se ve... –le dijo con esa misma sonrisa y barriéndolo con la mirada- vine para invitarte a salir, te gustaría ir al cine?

-Sí... claro...

-No, no puedes ir Draco –le advirtió Harry.

-Porqué no puedo? –le preguntó dolido y molesto- porqué no puedo ir a donde yo quiera?

Harry lo tomó de la muñeca y le habló dónde Tom no los pudiera ver ni oír, tomó aire para controlar lo que estaba sintiendo y hablarle de buen modo al rubio- Draco.. tu no quieres ir, sólo lo estas haciendo para hacerme enojar.

-Aún crees que estoy haciendo todo esto porqué te quiero molestar? –le preguntó con una mirada que le dolió a Harry- lo siento pero ya estoy harto de esta situación... yo sí cambié Harry, y cambié por ti... pero ahora veo que no importa lo que haga, tu sigues pensando lo mismo de mi...

-No es verdad Draco...

-Lo siento Harry... tengo que irme.

Harry vio como el rubio se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la puerta y sintió mucha impotencia, no deseaba que se fuera pero parecía que solo lograba echar a perder mas las cosas; vio como Draco sonrió (aunque fingido) a Tom y sintió coraje. Dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, Harry fue hasta ellos y tomando a Draco del hombro lo giró hacia él, bruscamente.

-Bien "Malfoy", sí tanto deseas irte lárgate de una vez pero con todas tus cosas –le dijo molesto. Draco volteo a verlo más pálido de lo normal y sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

-Qué? –le preguntó sin creer lo que había escuchado. Tom seguía sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, veo que tienes muchas ganas de irte con este imbécil... así que te voy a hacer las cosas más fáciles, agarra todas tus cosas y lárgate de una vez con él y olvídate completamente de mi, oíste?

-P-pero...

-Qué estás esperando? –siguió descargando su frustración en el rubio- que no dices que ya no quieres estar conmigo?... entonces lárgate ya de aquí.

Draco sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, tomó aire y se tragó las ganas de llorar; volteo a ver a Tom y con una sonrisa muy, muy triste le habló.

-Tom... podrías darme alojamiento en tu casa por unos días?

-Pero claro! –le dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, esto hizo crecer a la séptima potencia el enojo de Harry- todo el tiempo que desees Draco.

-Gracias...

Draco pasó por un lado de Harry yendo hacia la planta alta, el ojiverde estaba sumido en un torbellino de sentimientos, en realidad no sabía ni que sentir, sentía coraje consigo mismo por haberle hablado así al rubio, sentía frustración porqué no quería dejarlo partir y sentía rabia hacia Draco por ser tan estúpido y seguir con la idea de irse a vivir al lado de Tom que según él pensaba, solo quería aprovecharse del rubio. Pero más sentía odio hacia su compañero de banda porque Draco lo había preferido por encima de él mismo. Eran celos, pero Harry no deseaba aceptarlo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras siguiendo los pasos del rubio y entró a la habitación, entró sigilosamente cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Vio a Draco guardando la ropa que le había comprado en una pequeña maleta que estaba por ahí. No lograba verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro que el ver de nuevo esa mirada iba a doler. Dio unos pasos y situándose al lado del chico, le habló mucho más tranquilo.

-Draco... –pudo ver una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla pálida del rubio, se sintió peor.

-Qué...? –le dijo sin querer levantar el rostro y seguía guardando sus camisas.

-Yo... perdóname... –le dijo finalmente- es que... entiéndeme que no quiero que te vayas, Tom solo va a aprovecharse de ti y...

-Harry... –le interrumpió- y si no fuera con Tom con quien me fuera?... aún seguirías insistiendo en que me quedara?... o sí me dejarías ir?

Harry se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder; ni el mismo se había planteado esa pregunta. Draco bajo nuevamente la vista y cerró la maleta.

-Lo siento Harry, pero creo que sólo son caprichos tuyos... –le dijo mientras se paraba enfrente del ojiverde y miraba por última vez ese profundo mar esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Draco... yo...

-No importa Harry, sólo quiero que sepas que aunque tu ya no me vayas a querer hablar, siempre estaré dispuesto para ti... –suspiró- sí es que algún día decidieras olvidar tu promesa y quisieras hablar conmigo nuevamente...

-No es justo... –dijo sintiéndose impotente y frustrado.

-Para quien, Harry? –le preguntó- para ti o para mi? –Draco pasó por un lado del ojiverde- con permiso...

Harry se sentía desesperado ya, tomó a Draco del brazo y haciéndolo hacia sí mismo, lo abrazó estrechamente a su cuerpo. Rodeando su cintura con un brazo y su estrecha espalda con el otro, apretándolo aún más fuerte. No deseaba que se fuera, quería sentirlo ahí, sentir que estaba con él; encajó su rostro en el cuello del rubio, oliendo su dulce aroma. Draco se había quedado paralizado al sentir el abrazo de Harry, nunca antes lo había abrazado así. Sin hacerse esperar más, lo abrazó también, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, parándose un poco de puntas pues el moreno había crecido mucho esos últimos meses en que no se habían visto. Draco deseaba que no terminara ese momento, quería fundirse en el cuerpo cálido del gryffindor. La voz rasposa de Harry lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Draco... –sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron suplicantes en los plata del rubio- no te vayas... por favor...

Draco sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos al ver esos ojos que tanto amaba y esa súplica nuevamente. Sabía que si se quedaba, Harry seguiría sin amarlo y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa; no sabía que hacer. Amaba demasiado a Harry, a ese distraído, rebelde y despeinado gryffindor que le había robado el corazón con su forma de ser. Draco sonrió al pensar que en todos esos años en que estuvo molestando a Harry, nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría completamente enamorado y sufriendo por él. Fijo de nuevo la vista en Harry, en su revuelto cabello y en su mirada suplicante que impulsivamente y dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, depositó sus labios sobre los de Harry, besándolo suave y lleno de amor mientras le acariciaba devotamente el cabello. Harry estaba completamente ido sintiendo los carnosos y delineados labios del rubio queriendo entrar en su boca; no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente y que su cuerpo pedía ir por más; pero era como si no pudiera moverse, cómo si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo y lo hubiera dejado petrificado pegado al suelo. Vio como Draco se separó de él y lo veía aún más dolido... porqué Draco lo miraba así?... ya sabía la respuesta, Harry no le había correspondido el beso. Draco se limpió los ojos y tomando su maleta, salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Harry aún inmóvil.

Qué le había ocurrido?... porqué no podía reaccionar?... Draco se estaba yendo y esta vez sería para siempre... pero ese beso... Harry reaccionó al fin y salió corriendo de la habitación, brincando los escalones de tres en tres, llegando lo más rápido que podía a la puerta, salió desesperado pero solo vio como el auto de Tom partía de su casa. Harry se pegó en la cabeza, era un estúpido, un imbécil...

Entró de nuevo a la casa, sentándose en la sala totalmente pensativo. Se acarició los labios con la yema del dedo, aún podía sentir el sabor del beso de Draco en sus labios, era dulce y algo salado... seguro que era debido a que junto con el beso también probó de las lágrimas del rubio. Harry suspiró afligido.

* * *

Draco por su parte, sentado al lado de Tom en el auto, contemplaba totalmente ido hacia la ventana; no podía pensar en nada, lo único que estaba sobre su mente era ese beso, los labios suaves y delgados de Harry que quemaban en los suyos... en ese beso que nunca le correspondió; no existían calles, no existía Tom, no había nada, todo a su alrededor era Harry. Suspiró dolido.

-Draco... siempre si quieres que vayamos al cine?

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas Tom... –le dijo casi sin voz. El chico volteo a verlo y pudo notar cuán triste estaba su compañero.

-Qué te pasa Draco? ... estás bien?

-Sí... estoy bien –le sonrió fingido.

-Sabes? –le respondió Tom, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Draco y Harry- creo que mejor nos vamos a la casa para que guardes tus cosas y más tarde salimos a pasear... te parece bien?

-Sí, cómo quieras "Harry"... –sonrió y bajo de nuevo la vista pensativo. Tom lo miró extrañado.

* * *

Harry estaba completamente desparramado en el sillón, viendo hacia el techo y hundido en sus pensamientos; aún estaba pensando en el beso que le dio el rubio, que aunque fue sólo un momento le hizo sentir cuánto era lo que Draco le amaba, le hizo sentir que el rubio le estaba entregando su alma en ese beso. Ninguna de sus anteriores novias le había hecho sentir eso mismo... porqué con Draco era diferente?

Suspiró, aun pensaba en la amenaza que le había hecho al rubio si éste se iba... y en realidad no sabía si podría cumplirla; aún más porque de solo acordarse de que esa noche la pasaría junto a Tom, más le llenaba de frustración.

* * *

El auto se estaciono frente a una casa enorme, Draco al ver el lugar, sonrió recordando su propia casa pues se dio cuenta que en donde Tom vivía era toda una mansión y sus jardines eran igual de espaciosos. Tom al igual que Draco, era el hijo único de una familia acaudalada económicamente, por lo tanto, sus padres lo tenían más que consentido, a tal grado que había dejado la escuela sólo para ponerse a estudiar música. Casi no duraba en ninguna banda a la que se metía, debido a que era algo problemática su forma de ser, era muy rebelde y siempre hacía lo que quería. Sus padres casi se morían al enterarse que había aceptado un empleo de mesero en un local de comidas rápidas; eso para ellos era algo denigrante, pero como Tom veía que eso molestaba a sus padres, pues con mayor razón lo hacía. Fue ahí donde conoció a Harry Potter, con quién se identificó muy bien y después de hacerse grandes amigos, también compartieron su gusto por la música, y fue por esto que hicieron su grupo, el cual ahora les traía algunas ganancias. Físicamente, Tom era un chico de complexión delgada pero de músculos marcados; siempre "despeinaba" su cabello castaño oscuro con algún peinado moderno y alocado, ahora lo llevaba con algunas mechas rubias. Llevaba tatuajes en los brazos y un aro en la ceja. Era un chico de mente muy abierta y siempre arriesgado a cualquier cosa.

-Aquí es donde vives? –le preguntó Draco.

-Sí, aquí mismo... –respondió mientras veía hacia su casa y abría la puerta del auto a Draco.

-Vives con tus padres? –le preguntó.

-Pues... es un decir ya que casi nunca están en casa, siempre están viajando –le sonrió- así que no tienes porqué sentirte nervioso...

Draco le sonrió e iba a tomar su maleta cuando Tom se la arrebató de las manos para llevarla el. Draco sonrió, pero aunque Tom fuera muy atento con él y aunque fuera muy atractivo, al que seguía amando era a Harry, y eso nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Tom condujo a Draco dentro de la casa, la cual era tan elegante que el rubio sentía que estaba en su propia mansión; subieron las alfombradas escaleras hacia la planta alta y se detuvieron justo frente a una puerta que estaba en uno de los pasillos. Tom volteo a ver a Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quieres dormir en mi cuarto?

-Qué? –le preguntó extrañado al oír ese comentario.

-Sí, qué si quieres quedarte en mi habitación... o prefieres dormir en otra?

-Creo que dormiré en otra habitación...

-Mmh... bueno... con intentar no se pierde nada –dijo sonriendo y se dirigieron a la puerta de enseguida. Tom la abrió y dio paso a una enorme alcoba, igual de elegante que las demás. Draco sonrió. –Puedes quedarte aquí, así estarás al lado de mi cuarto, por sí es que llegas a necesitar algo, sólo tienes que tocar la puerta... esta bien?

-Claro... –le sonrió agradecido.

-Bien... de todas formas, esa puerta blanca que ves ahí justo en esa pared, conduce a mi habitación, digo, por si es que... –Draco lo interrumpió evitando que terminará lo que iba a decir.

-Gracias por decírmelo –le sonrió- la cerraré con candado...

-No tenías que ser tan crudo... pero en fin, entonces te dejo para que guardes tus cosas y termines de instalarte. Yo estaré al lado.

-Gracias Tom...

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, ya te dije –le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Draco se dejó caer en la cama, sentado, viendo todo a su alrededor. Los muebles de su cuarto eran muy finos, le recordaba mucho su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy, suspiró, pero la verdad era que cambiaría todo eso por la habitación desaliñada y con pocos muebles de Harry. Lo extrañaba mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba caminando por toda su casa pensando en que hacer. Se sentía muy frustrado, tomó una hoja en blanco y sentándose en el sillón de la sala, se dispuso a escribirle a sus amigos en Hogwarts.

_**Ron y Hermione:**_

_Tengo un problemota... perdón, no los saludé... digo, cómo están?... que dice la ciruela pasa de McGonagall?... seguro que los han de traer con mucha tarea y trabajos por hacer, eh?... diablos... realmente no me importa lo que diga esa estúpida vieja arrugada, necesito que me ayuden! Tengo un problema aquí... Draco se ha ido... (pausa literal)... sí, Draco se fue... me dejo... todo por irse con el imbécil de Tom... ese estúpido... sí lo veo estoy seguro que le voy a partir toda su pu& cara; no sé que hacer, no sé de que forma puedo convencer a Draco de que regrese... Hermione, tu eres la de las ideas inteligentes, tu eres la del cerebro, dime que hago?_

_Ron, tu no te ofendas porque no te pregunto a ti que hacer, pero es que estas igual de estúpido que yo... bueno, quizás mas... no, no es cierto, estamos iguales de imbéciles... perdón, ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo, necesito ayuda._

_**Harry.**_

Después de haber escrito esa carta (si se pudiera llamar así a esa acumulación de desesperación y frustración escrita) la dobló y atándola a una pata de Hedwig, la envió a sus amigos... sin corregirla antes.

* * *

Draco había terminado de guardar sus pertenencias cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su recámara. Abrió la puerta y vio a Tom muy sonriente y arreglado frente a él. –Acabaste de instalarte?

-Sí...

-Han pasado dos horas... que dices sí salimos?

-Ahora?

-Claro... ya es algo tarde, te gustaría ir al cine?

-No... –se pasó la mano por el cabello mortificado- te lo agradezco, pero no sé que sea eso y además, no tengo ganas.

-Qué no sabes que es...? –le preguntó confundido, luego sonrió- bueno, dime a dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé... a ningún lugar...

-Que te pasa? –entro a la recámara y cerró la puerta tras de sí- te sientes bien?

-Sí... estoy bien –le respondió Draco sentándose en la cama y viendo hacia la ventana.

Tom se sentó a su lado, sabía que algo estaba mal, se le quedó viendo atentamente a los ojos. –Draco... tu y Harry son...?

-No... –dijo rápidamente Draco, y aunque le dolía dar esa respuesta tenía que hacerlo pues era la verdad- no somos nada...

-Entonces que tienes? –le volvió a preguntar- porqué estás así?

-No tengo nada, estoy bien... –le respondió de igual forma, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

-Draco, dime una cosa... –le llamó la atención haciendo que el rubio lo mirara a la cara- en serio querías venirte a vivir conmigo?

-Porqué lo preguntas? –le dijo extrañado y sintiéndose nervioso.

-Porqué creo que tu y Harry se traen algo... –le dijo serio- y creo que el enfado de Harry se debía a que te ibas a venir a vivir conmigo...

-No, no es por eso... –le dijo nervioso.

-Entonces dime porqué?

-Pues... –se quedó en silencio buscando una respuesta- ... no sé que decirte, pero no es por lo que estás pensando.

-A ti te gusta Harry... no es así? –le preguntó, Draco al oír eso sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba en el pecho, mientras sus ojos plata parecían tornarse de hielo.

-Porqué lo dices?

-Es muy obvio... se te ve en la mirada, además, en todo el camino te la pasaste casi llorando; además, también por el hecho de que me llamaste "Harry" cuando estábamos en el carro.

-No es verdad...

-Qué no? –le sonrió- te pregunte que si salíamos después de que te hubieras instalado en mi casa y me contestaste "Sí Harry"...

-En serio dije eso?

-Así es, sin quererlo te delataste Draco –Tom notó que el rubio solo bajo la vista- ya dime que te pasa?... tu y Harry si son pareja, verdad?... y seguramente se pelearon y por eso te viniste para acá conmigo y por eso mismo aquel guey me anda queriendo partir la cara desde esta mañana, no es así?

Draco sonrió- no es así Tom... Harry y yo no somos pareja y nunca lo vamos a ser... él no me quiere...

-En serio? –le preguntó sin comprender, ya que para Tom, Draco poseía una belleza extraña, y estando ahí sentado a su lado podía contemplar más de cerca su perfil y notar que en verdad era una persona dotada con mucha belleza, ya que su rostro era tan fino que casi parecía una de esas hermosas chicas por las que se pelearían reconocidas marcas de París.

-Sí... –le respondió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Pero porqué hasta ahora decidiste salirte de su casa?

-Pues, porqué pasó algo...

-No me digas, "Kate"... verdad?

-Sí...

-Ahora veo porqué razón los dos estaban comportándose tan extraños ese día... –sonrió- en fin, pues déjame decirte que Harry esta completamente ciego si dices que no te quiere...

-No digas eso...

-En serio! –le sonrió- mírate, yo creo que ni tu mismo te enteras de todo lo que puedes provocar en los demás... además, eres tan dulce y amable que no se porqué Harry pudo decirte que no...

-No creas –le respondió- yo no era así... yo era una persona altiva, orgullosa y presumida. Me gustaba humillar a los demás, demostrarles que yo era superior a todos ellos... pero cuando vi de nuevo a Harry, todo cambio. Más aún cuando me mudé a su casa, todo lo que sentía por él me hizo cambiar... y ahora con esto me siento miserable... me siento un estúpido...

-Claro que no, no lo eres –le sonrió- te sientes así porque esto que te pasó es reciente, al rato con el tiempo lo vas a olvidar... –se acercó aún más a él- y más aún si le das la oportunidad a alguien más de ayudarte a olvidarlo...

Draco se extrañó ante ese comentario, dirigió sus ojos hacia los azules de Tom, mirando como el chico se acercaba más a él.

* * *

Harry estaba aún pensativo en la sala de su casa cuando de pronto vio una luz verde que salía del cuarto, se dirigió allá y vio como un humo verde o fuego verde emergía de la chimenea, se cubrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer al piso. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro malhumorado de Ron encima de él.

-Con que soy un imbécil y un estúpido, no?

-Dije que los dos lo éramos! –se excuso Harry, luego vio como Hermione salía de la chimenea y le daba un pellizco al pelirrojo en el brazo.

-Te dije que Harry estaba preocupado –le advirtió, luego dirigió su vista hacia el moreno- Harry, que fue lo que sucedió, que pasó? Te oías tan desesperado en la carta...

-Lo estoy... Draco se ha ido.

-Cómo que se ha ido? –preguntó Hermione.

-Pues que mejor, no Harry? –le sonrió Ron- no era eso lo que querías?

-Tu crees que sí eso quisiera estuviera yo así?

-Mmh... pues nop –dijo apenado.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió Harry? –le preguntó Hermione. De pronto esa pregunta le hizo recordar al ojiverde que ahora tenía que contarles a sus amigos que el rubio se había ido porqué le había dicho que lo amaba y... y del beso... eso ni hablar!

-Pues lo que sucedió fue que se molesto conmigo...

-Eso ya es algo natural en ustedes –interrumpió Ron.

-Cállate Ron –le volvió a pellizcar Hermione- porqué se enojo contigo? Y otra cosa, dime quien es ese tal Tom?

-Es Tom Ryddle? –preguntó Ron alarmado. Harry solo giró los ojos al oír ese comentario.

-Tom Ryddle ya no existe Ron, no seas estúpido –le aclaró, Ron le torció la boca molesto al oír como le había dicho.

-Ya basta ustedes dos –los regañó Hermione- ahora Harry, cuéntame por favor que fue lo que sucedió y porqué se fue Draco de tu casa.

* * *

_**un poco tarde pero seguro... les dejo este capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado. Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

* * *

La canción "You" pertenece a Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Tom se acercaba cada vez más a Draco, quien comenzaba a sentirse nervioso al sentir casi encima de él al chico. Sin decir palabra, Tom se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a los ojos a Draco, casi hipnotizado por el plata de las orbes, no podía dejar de mirarlas; sus ojos fueron bajando hasta contemplar solemnemente sus labios, entreabiertos y en demasía sugerentes. Tom sentía cómo su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza; el saber que se encontraban completamente solos, que estaba a sólo centímetros de probar sus labios, de tomarlo. Siguió avanzando hasta quedar casi pegado boca a boca con Draco, quien al sentirse muy presionado, aventó a Tom a un lado. 

-Qué diablos crees que haces? –le dijo molesto- con qué derecho te crees para acercarte así a mí, eh?, estúpido muggle…

-Qué? –le respondió en una sonrisa traviesa- vamos, no te pongas así, sólo quiero que… hablemos.

Draco se le quedó viendo serio, sabía que eran mentiras lo que Tom le decía, su manera de hablarle, su mirada, sus gestos, sus movimientos… todo le decía a Draco que ese chico todo quería menos hablar con él; así que poniéndose de pie rápidamente de la cama, lo miró molesto casi como advertencia.

-No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido y aceptar quedarme contigo…

-Hey, no digas eso –le dijo con un tono de voz sugerente- sé ve que estás triste y yo sólo quiero animarte… vas a ver que te voy a hacer sentir bien…

-Qué? –le preguntó ahora sí muy molesto y ofendido- estás imbécil o qué diablos tienes?, qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría algo así? Y sobre todo contigo!! –se rió burlón y altivo cómo ya era característica en él- en serio que das lástima… no eres más que un patético, sucio y asqueroso ser inservible… -le dijo enojado, pero cómo Draco estaba acostumbrado a sólo "hablar" y dejar que Crabbe y Goyle se encargaran de los golpes, no supo que Tom no iba a reaccionar como sus compañeros en Hogwarts y aquellas palabras lo encolerizaron, pues era de un carácter fuerte y no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

-Así que eso soy, eh? –le preguntó retadoramente y parándose frente a él amenazante, Draco sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al ver la furia contenida en los ojos azules de Tom- pues sí yo soy inservible, ya veremos de qué forma me sirvo de ti –dijo finalmente y sin que Draco lo viera venir, lo tomó de las manos y lo arrojó hacia la cama. Draco comenzó a forcejear tratándose de zafar del fuerte agarre del chico, pero a cada esfuerzo que hacía sentía que era inútil, moría al sentir la boca de Tom lamiéndole el cuello para después besarle la boca salvaje. Draco sentía que todo acababa, él tanto que soñaba con que fuera Harry quien lo besara, quien lo tocara, pero en lugar de eso, tenía encima de él a un chico que no amaba, tocándolo y tratando de aprovecharse de él. La advertencia de Harry se le vino a la mente y tomando fuerzas de flaqueza y al sentir cómo Tom le separaba las piernas, Draco lo aventó lo más fuerte que pudo y se dirigió corriendo hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Eres un estúpido! –gritó finalmente.

-Draco!! –gritó Tom al ver que el rubio se iba corriendo y salía de la casa a toda prisa- espera!... perdóname!! –demasiado tarde se disculpó.

En casa de Harry, éste se encontraba sentado a la mesa con ambas manos sujetándose la cabeza mientras Hermione y Ron, sentados frente a él lo miraban preocupados.

-Harry, otra vez dinos que fue lo que paso? –le preguntó Hermione totalmente extrañada de lo que el ojiverde les había contado.

-Sí Hermione… -tomó aire afligido- Draco… pues, me dijo que me amaba…

-No lo puedo creer… -exclamó Ron inaudito- Draco Malfoy es gay??

-Pues… yo creo –le dijo Harry pensativo.

-Pero porqué se fue? –volvió a preguntar Hermione quien trataba de pensar cómo ayudarle a su amigo- le dijiste algo o que hiciste?

-No, no le hice nada… -dijo Harry, pero luego al recordar qué el mismo había corrido a Draco de su casa se contristó- bueno, en realidad, me enojé por algo que dijo y… creo que le pedí que se fuera de la casa.

-Crees? –preguntó Hermione.

-Fue lo mejor Harry –le aseguró Ron.

-No lo sé Ron –le respondió Harry abatido- yo… estaba bien con él… fue mi culpa que se fuera.

-Pero porqué tu culpa Harry?

-Es que… -dirigió la mirada al techo pensativo y encontrando difícil el poder seguir hablando acerca de lo que estaba seguro que sentía y que no quería reconocer- bueno, es que me molesté porque me dijo que se iría a vivir a la casa del "imbécil de Tom" –les respondió mirándolos con el ceño fruncido al recordar el rostro del bajista de su banda.

-No sé porqué, pero cada vez que dices Tom, el único que se me viene a la mente es Voldemort –dijo Ron sonriendo encontrando graciosa la situación, Hermione sólo giró los ojos.

-Porqué se querría ir a vivir a casa de ese chico? –le preguntó la castaña, quien comenzaba a imaginar que había sucedido.

-Pues… -Harry trastabilló- es que… bueno, verás…

-Sí? –preguntó atenta al igual que Ron lo miraba fijamente, Harry sintió ruborizarse.

-Es que… esa noche, digo, la noche en que nos tocó una presentación, pues, conocí a una chica y…

-Y?

-Pues… Draco se había quedado platicando con el "estúpido de Tom" –volvió a decir molesto "ese nombre"- así que yo me fui a la casa… con ella –los miró casi rogando que no lo dejarán continuar.

-Luego? –preguntó ahora Ron.

-Pues, llegó Draco a la casa… yo no me di cuenta cuando fue que llegó, sólo vi como de repente estaba parado fuera de la puerta de la recámara… viendo… que yo y la chica estábamos… -Harry miró a Hermione con imploración- por favor Hermione, no me hagas que siga.

-No tienes que decirlo Harry, ya me imagino que fue lo que sucedió… –dijo Hermione quien se ruborizó al imaginarse a Harry desnudo debido a lo que había escuchado.

-Gracias… -suspiró más relajado, aunque no entendía el porqué su amiga de pronto se encontraba tan roja del rostro- bueno, el caso es que desde ese día, Draco comenzó a cambiar, lo veía triste y serio; yo le pedí disculpas pero aún así yo sentía que algo andaba mal. Hasta que un día me dijo que se iría a vivir con Tom porque no quería ser una molestia para mí –Harry se entrelazó los dedos preocupado- yo le dije que no, pero él ya lo había decidido… o al menos eso pensé yo.

-Y, entonces por qué dices que lo corriste?

-Porqué llegó Tom a la casa para invitar a Draco a pasear…

-Invitarlo? –preguntó Ron contrariado.

-Sí, cómo que tiene "ciertas" intenciones para con Draco. La verdad es que yo me enojé, y le dije a Draco que se largara con él… y eso hizo, y ahora me siento culpable.

-Harry… tú sientes algo por Draco? –le preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Qué?

-Sí… sientes algo por él?

-Yo… -trastabilló- no sabría qué contestarte Hermione.

-Dime que sientes?

-Pues… -recargó la cabeza en la mano, viendo pensativo el reproductor en la mesa; sonrió al recordar cuando se lo regaló- yo no quería que se fuera Hermione…

-Harry –llamó su atención la castaña tratando de hablar en un tono tranquilo- tienes que poner en orden tus pensamientos, sé sincero contigo mismo y pregúntate qué es lo que realmente deseas; cuándo hayas aclarado todo eso en tu mente, entonces dinos y vendremos a ayudarte… todo depende de la respuesta que tengas.

-Pensé que me iban a ayudar a ir por él…

-Quieres que te acompañemos?

-Claro!

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Así que los tres partieron hacia casa de Tom, Harry pidió prestado el auto a Mike quien vivía cerca de él, así que partieron de ahí dispuestos a arreglar las cosas. El ojiverde iba manejando con la vista fija en la calle, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Hermione lo miraba, tenía la certeza de algo, más no quería decirlo, Harry tenía que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

-Harry…

-Sí Hermione? –le preguntó mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. Hermione sintió una descarga en su pecho, en realidad ella entendía perfectamente a Draco, pues Harry se había convertido en un muchacho demasiado atractivo y el ver sus ojos verde esmeralda provocativos, que la veían casi penetrante a través del espejo, hacían que simplemente entendiera porqué razón Draco se había enamorado completamente de Harry.

-Has pensado que vas a decirle a Draco cuando le pidas que vuelva contigo?

-No… -respondió afligido- sólo espero que entienda y… regrese –al oír esas palabras y en la forma en cómo las dijo, Ron volteo a verlo totalmente confundido.

Pronto llegaron a una casa enorme, Harry estacionó el auto. Bajó junto a sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, tocando fuertemente. Al cabo de tres minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tom.

-Tom… -Harry saludó descortés, en verdad que no quería ni atravesar palabra alguna con él- vine por Draco, dónde está?

-Pues aquí no.

-Cómo que no está aquí? –le preguntó sin ocultar su enfado- qué no se vino contigo?

-Sí, así fue –dijo pensativo- pero se fue hace un rato.

-Cómo que se fue? –lo miró retándolo- dime qué diablos le hiciste, imbécil??

-Pero sí no le hice nada! –le respondió- no me dio ni tiempo, apenas iba a "consolarlo" cuando me aventó y se fue corriendo de la casa…

-Qué tu qué, estúpido?? –preguntó Harry y sin darle tiempo a su bajista de explicarse, le metió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al piso, en dónde Harry sin pensárselo dos veces, se le dejo ir encima a golpes. Tom, quien no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, también le respondía uno que otro golpe a Harry, pero éste estaba tan enojado que ni sentía lo que Tom le hacía. Hermione veía incrédula a su amigo, ese era un Harry que ella no conocía.

-Ron!!, ayúdame a separarlos! –le pidió ayuda a su novio, quien no se hizo del rogar y la ayudó a separar a ambos chicos, lo que parecía una tarea imposible –Harry!!... basta!!... dejen de pelear!!

Ante la súplica asustada de su amiga, Harry reaccionó dejando a Tom sangrado de la boca y la nariz. Sintió un líquido que fluía de su nariz también, se limpió con la manga de su camisa y descubrió que él también estaba sangrando. Volvió su vista furibunda hacia el chico.

-Dime a donde se fue Draco, imbécil? –le preguntó enojado.

-Yo que voy a saber! –le respondió limpiándose también la boca- que no te dije que se salió corriendo sin más?

-Espero por tu bien –le advirtió- que nada le haya pasado a Draco, me oíste?, porque si no, yo mismo vendré a ajustar cuentas contigo.

-Te estaré esperando, Harry –le contestó también en reto y molesto. Harry dejó una última mirada de enfado y advertencia y se dirigió hacia su auto en compañía de su par de amigos. Hermione aún se sentía nerviosa y Ron no sabía ni que decir para calmar un poco al ojiverde, quien aún se le veía muy enfadado.

-Harry… a dónde vamos? –preguntó el pelirrojo casi entre dientes.

-No lo sé Ron… -Harry se llevó la mano a la frente preocupado- no sé a dónde se habrá ido Draco… no tengo ni la más mínima idea…

-Crees que haya regresado a su casa? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, no debería… -le respondió- si lo hace de nada le sirvió haber escapado de su padre y de sus planes por conservar la fortuna.

-Tal vez regresó a tu casa Harry –dijo Ron muy animoso- a lo mejor está ahí!

-Tú crees? –le preguntó casi suplicando que así fuera.

-Es muy probable –le respondió Ron igual de animado- a dónde más podría irse?, él no conoce el mundo muggle tanto como tú, verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón –el rostro de Harry se iluminó por una sonrisa de esperanza- vayamos a casa.

Sin decir más, Harry se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su casa con la ilusión de encontrarse, parado en la puerta, a Draco esperando a que él llegara y lo dejara entrar, tanto deseaba eso que cuando por fin hubieron llegado; su semblante se desalentó. No estaba Draco en ninguna parte, Harry se estacionó y habiendo bajado los tres del auto, entraron a la casa en completo silencio. Hermione y Ron se sentaron en un sillón contemplando a su amigo cómo lucía triste y desanimado.

-Harry… hiciste lo que pudiste…

-No… no es así… -le respondió cabizbajo.

-Esta ciudad esta enorme, no habrá forma de que lo encuentres…

-Tengo que hacerlo Hermione… no puedo dejarlo sólo –le dijo; Hermione notó un ligero brillo de dolor en los ojos verdes de su amigo- sí algo le pasa no me lo perdonaré nunca…

-No pienses eso Harry –lo apoyó Hermione- estoy segura que va a estar bien…

-Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de ello?... sí tan solo hubiera… -dijo acordándose del beso.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Hermione al igual que Ron se sentía a disgusto, estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, no les gustaba verlo así; ya bastante había pasado años atrás, tal parecía que Harry mantenía una nube negra sobre su cabeza. De pronto advirtieron que Harry los miraba y les sonreía amigablemente.

-Ya han de estar cansados –les dijo- si quieren pueden regresar a Hogwarts, me imagino que salieron a escondidas…

-No nos iremos, Harry, aquí nos quedaremos contigo –le dijo Ron en apoyo.

-No tienen que hacerlo, en serio... además –les sonrió- no hay nada que hacer ahorita, sí quieren regresen a Hogwarts… yo estaré bien.

-Estás seguro? –le preguntó Ron quien casi tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Claro Ron, sí algo sucede, se los haré saber –les dijo- además, ustedes también pueden traerme noticias por sí es que algo pasa allá en el mundo mágico... entienden?. –Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie casi sin ganas, no les gustaba nada la idea de dejar sólo a su amigo, más en la condición en la que se encontraba; pero cómo les había dicho Harry, ya no había mucho que hacer ahí y sí es que acaso algo ocurría en el mundo mágico, ellos podrían avisarle a Harry. Los encaminó hacia la chimenea, todavía no se podía quitar lo que había sucedido de la cabeza. Vio desaparecer a Ron a través de las llamas verdes de la chimenea, Hermione antes de entrar, se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Harry, estoy segura que Draco estará bien.

-Gracias Hermione –le sonrió- eso espero.

Cuando hubo quedado solo en la casa, Harry bajó la vista hacia el piso mostrando de nuevo la preocupación en el rostro, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la duda de en dónde se habría metido Draco, o que le habría hecho Tom… se puso a caminar pensativo, vio sobre la mesa el reproductor y sintió que algo le estrujaba el corazón. Entró hacia el cuarto en dónde tenía los instrumentos musicales y vio colgado en un gancho, la túnica de Slytherin; bajó la vista. No había lugar al cual entrara que no viera algo que le recordara a Draco. La cocina le hacía vivir en su mente nuevamente aquellas escenas que pasó al lado del rubio, que aunque siempre le hacía exasperar, terminaba por ceder… siempre era así con él, y sólo con él. Su sonrisa se desdibujó al recordar cómo fue que lo vio por última vez y ese beso que le había dado, lo que había sentido… sabía que Draco realmente lo amaba… pero, y él? Harry tomó su chamarra y agarrando también las llaves del auto, salió nuevamente en busca del rubio, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que encontrarlo. Pensativo, recorría las calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de verlo en algún lugar, buscó en parques, en sitios que había frecuentado junto a él; todo sin encontrar respuesta. Totalmente desanimado, regresó a la casa, y aventando las llaves sobre la mesita; se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose culpable de todo.

Pasaron varios días, Harry seguía igual de alicaído que siempre, trataba de hacer cualquier cosa que le distrajera, pero era imposible. Cierta tarde, escuchó el timbre de su teléfono; lo más rápido que pudo, tomó el auricular.

-Sí?

-Harry, soy Mike –le respondió la otra voz por la bocina- hoy por la noche tenemos presentación en el "Darkest Night", trata de llegar a las seis para ensayar y preparar los instrumentos, sale?

-Sí... esta bien... –dijo sin nada de ánimos.

-Vamos Harry, a lo mejor así ya se arreglan los problemas que se traen tu y Tom, no crees?

-Lo dudo mucho... –dijo casi en una sonrisa burlona- no creo que sea tan fácil.

-Bueno... –le respondió Mike un poco preocupado, pues sabía que sí empezaban los problemas en el grupo, lo más seguro era que se disolviera; y él no quería que eso sucediera, no ahora que comenzaban a tener tanto éxito- trata de llegar puntual Harry.

-Trataré de hacerlo –le respondió y colgó la bocina finalmente. No tenía nada de ganas de cantar ni de ir a presentarse a ningún sitio, sólo deseaba desaparecer. Pero como siempre pasaba, Harry no quería dejar sólo a Mike en esto, al menos aún seguía siendo amigo de él; así que al darse la hora de partir, se arregló y partió hacia el lugar acordado.

Al llegar, pudo ver que ya estaban ahí sus compañeros afinando instrumentos y acomodándose en la plataforma. Mike al verlo le sonrió, más no fue así en el caso de Tom quien al ver que Harry se aproximaba, disimuladamente le dio un golpe con el bajo. Se rió entre dientes a lo que Harry no se hizo esperar y le metió un puntapié en el trasero, Tom se volteó rápidamente a donde estaba el ojiverde enfrentándosele molesto.

-Porque me pegaste? –le preguntó molesto.

-Porqué quise –le respondió igual.

-Ya dejen de pelear –dijo Mike- dentro de pocos minutos tendremos la presentación y ustedes están peleando... al menos traten de estarse tranquilos hasta que acabemos de tocar, ya que acabe esto, sí quieren vayan afuera y rómpanse la cara.

-Esta bien –se disculpó Harry con Mike- lo siento.

Así que tratando de dejar a un lado los enojos y frustraciones, Harry se preparó para cantar pues la presentación iba a comenzar ya. Vio como en cuestión de minutos el lugar ya se encontraba lleno, las luces se apagaron, las bocinas cimbraron al sonido de la música y Harry se situó frente a los espectadores, tomando el micrófono entre sus manos, se dirigió a todos.

-Esta canción la escribí para alguien a quien por mis estupideces perdí... sólo espero que donde quiera que se encuentre, pueda perdonarme... –dijo afligido y comenzó a cantar mientras los demás aplaudían.

_You_

_My hands are broken,_

_And time is going on and on, it goes forever (how long)._

_So I got high and lived all that life that I've taken all for granted._

_(Coro)_

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind,_

_'cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself._

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life._

_You. You._

(Harry no vio que alguien más lo estaba escuchando, una persona espigada y rubia parada en un rincón de aquel lugar, escuchaba la canción y sentía como el pecho se le aceleraba cada vez más).

_The only way out_

_Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten (I know)._

_Forgive me, my love,_

_I stand here all alone, and I can see the bottom._

_(Coro)_

_You. You._

_You. You._

_You. You._

Harry cantó más canciones de su repertorio, cuando hubo terminado la presentación, arrojó el micrófono a un lado y salió de aquel lugar ante la mirada angustiada de Mike; deseaba escapar, desaparecer de todo. Le inquietaba mucho no saber nada de Draco, iba caminando por las calles de Londres cuando vio el "Caldero Chorreante" atravesando la calle; sonrió y se encaminó hacia ahí. Al entrar casi todas las miradas se volvieron a él, los magos y brujas se desbarataban por saludarlo y estrechar la mano del héroe que había vencido al Tenebroso. Harry ya había olvidado cuan molesto era eso; así que tratando de manejarlo lo más rápido que pudo, salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás y tomando su varita, que hacía tanto tiempo no tomaba, tocó uno de los ladrillos de la pared. Rápidamente comenzó a abrirse el portal hacia el Callejón Diagon, Harry sonrió y tomando aire, entró a aquel lugar.

Cómo era de esperarse, las miradas se dirigían a él; trató de no prestar atención a eso y siguió su camino hasta llegar al Banco de Gringotts. Se quedó de pie unos instantes contemplando aquel edificio tan extraño, luego, siguiendo su impulso, abrió las puertas del banco y se encaminó hacia una de las ventanillas, haciendo que algunos duendes pararan de trabajar para contemplarlo. Sin prestar atención o quizás sin enterarse, Harry se dirigió a un duende con mirada molesta y fría.

-Quisiera sacar algunos galeones de mi bóveda.

El duende lo barrió con la mirada y le preguntó muy descortés- trajiste tu llave?

-Sí... –respondió Harry y sacándose un llavero de su pantalón, le entregó las llaves al duende quien contemplo con el ceño fruncido aquel extraño colgante de las llaves de Harry. –Sígame...

Harry se vio siguiendo al duende hasta llegar a donde otro duende, uno más pequeño, se encontraba de pie. Éste le entregó las llaves y dejó a Harry a su cargo. Ya que hubieron recorrido todo el mismo camino que hizo esa vez al lado de Hagrid, Harry tomó los galeones que necesitaba y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventanilla del duende al que se había dirigido al principio.

-Disculpe... –le habló haciendo que el duende volviera a mirarlo de mal modo y cómo si lo hubiera interrumpido de algo muy importante- quisiera cambiar estos galeones por dinero muggle.

-Y para que te sirve el dinero muggle? –le cuestionó el duende haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- ese tipo de moneda para nada sirve, para que lo quieres?

Harry quien ya se estaba impacientado debido al mal trato del duende y a las miradas cotillosas de los demás, respondió de mal gana –Creo que lo que haga o no haga es algo que no le incumbe para nada, así que cámbiemelos o ya veremos que pasa.

-Muchacho grosero... mago incompetente... –murmuraba malhumorado el duende mientras sacaba unas llaves de su cajón- vienen aquí creyéndose los dueños del mundo, cuando los duendes fuimos primero... –seguía murmurando enojado, Harry ya estaba realmente impaciente y molesto. Vio cómo el duende se desapareció tras una puerta, pasaron cerca de unos diez minutos cuando apareció nuevamente llevando una bolsa entre sus manos. –Aquí tienes, Harry Potter...

-Gracias... –respondió molesto y salió de aquel lugar. Camino hacia el caldero chorreante nuevamente para salir hacia el mundo muggle, iba decidido a hacer lo que Draco le había aconsejado, comprarse un auto. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que ahí estuviera el rubio para ir a comprarlo los dos, seguro que Draco iba a estar muy feliz cuando supiera que ya tendrían carro. Luego suspiró acongojado pues sabía que ya nunca más estaría el rubio con él.

Pasaron tres días desde que Harry había ido a Gringotts, y tomando las ganas que no sentía, fue a una agencia de autos y ya habiendo comprado su coche, lo estacionó fuera de su casa. Al entrar se le hizo raro ver que algunas cosas estaban movidas y que se oían ruidos en la cocina. Sin tiempo que perder y casi a hurtadillas, Harry se encaminó hacia allá dispuesto a repartir golpes a quien fuera que se hubiera metido a su casa, seguro era un ladrón. Abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe cuando vio a Ron asomarse de entre la puerta del refrigerador.

-Qué haces aquí, Ron? –preguntó extrañado- y Hermione?

-Está atrás de ti –le sonrió Ron- esperando a decirte algo.

-Decirme algo? –volteo extrañado hacia Hermione quien lo veía sonriendo emocionada –qué pasó?

-Harry, ya sabemos dónde esta Malfoy –le dijo, al oír esto el corazón de Harry se aceleró llenándolo nuevamente de esperanza.

-En serio? –le preguntó –en dónde está?

-Antes de decirte, tendrás que respondernos algo sinceramente... pues tengo una idea de cómo puedes hacerle para arreglar tu problema.

-Qué cosa tengo que responderte? –le preguntó entre impaciente y dudoso.

-Tú... amas a Draco?

Harry se quedó viendo fijamente a Hermione.

* * *

Me he tardado en actualizar debido a que he tenido muchos problemas con el internet, pero al parecer ya se resolvieron. Este capítulo es sólo un tentempié para lo que tengo pensado que va a suceder, así que quizás les haya parecido algo "aburrido"; no desesperen que los próximos capítulos, espero, van a estar mejores. 

Gracias a los que aún siguen la lectura de esta historia, en serio que les agradezco mucho. Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de ustedes. Marcia canija, pues aquí esta la actualización ya, vas a ver que las cosas van a ir mejorando en cuánto a Harry y Draco, por cierto, mi nick lo saque de un pedacito de una canción que me gusta, gracias por tu review. Gracias también a Jazlupin, Jobbii, Aris.Melcra y a Pattypotter por sus reviews.


End file.
